Channy's Struggle
by vanitylove
Summary: Sonny and Chad are best friends. Sonny's father comes back from Wisconsin and moves in. He disapproves of Sonny's relationship with Chad.  But Sonny and Chad refuse. So Sonny's dad decide to arrange a marriage. Sonny hides it will Channy love each other?
1. Sonny & Chad

**Okay I got this idea from day dreaming. When I'm bored I day dream and make stories in my head so here's a new one.**

**It involves the same characters as my other stories.**

**Except Connie is nice this time.**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

***Sonny's POV***

Okay today was a normal day. I was doing the Princess of New Jersey sketch, which was hilarious.

After rehearsal I came back to my combined dressing room with my two castmates.

_I know what you're thinking._

_How do they all share one room._

_Well that's easy._

_I have half the room and they have the other half._

_We don't really get along._

_But I don't get in their way and they don't get in mine. So it's okay._

I came in and there was my best friend looking through my stuff.

"Hey Chaddie."

"Hey Sonshine."

_He's really not observant...but that's Chad for you._

Chad turned slightly and gulped. I waved and smiled.

Chad turned back around and tossed my journal somewhere.

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"So you just wanted to look through my journal for nothing?"

"Yes."

"Really Chad Really?"

"Hey that's my line."

"Come on tell me."

"Is true you like Shane?"

"Why is that your concern?"

"Sonny answer me."

"No I don't. But why do you care?"

I tossed my blonde wig on the couch and sat on the arm of the couch.

"No reason."

"Chad..." I glared

"Okay..Shane said you and him were going out. He said he was going to get_ lucky_ tonight. You told me you didn't like him and I didn't know who to believe. I mean you're my best friend but he's my brother.. so I decided to look through your journal."

I rolled my eyes.

_ Shane is such an ass.._

"You should really trust me. I know I lied a little in the past but I promised I wouldn't lie anymore. Your brother is only saying that to get to you.." I said.

"Okay you're right. How about we go get some lunch."

"Okay. But can you unzip me please?" I asked.

Chad unzipped me and threw me some clothes.

_He always had good taste._

I took off the costume and tossed it in the closet.

Chad and I, are really close.. so tend to change in front of each other sometimes...so it's not awkward.

I slipped on my red & white slightly cropped top, grey shorts, and black heels.

"Chad hand me my comb and brush please."

He gave me the items and I thanked him after.

I combed my shoulder length hair and started on my makeup.

Making the makeup look natural as possible.

I slipped on a little lip gloss and a small amount of foundation.

"Sonny..."

"Yeah?"

"Remember too much will cover up your beautiful face."

_Is he serious.._

I stopped and hid my flushed face. I slid my hand down my face and turned towards him.

"Chad stop that."

"It's true." He got up and kissed me on my cheek.

I kissed his nose and hit it playfully.

"Okay I'm done." I slid the makeup into the drawer.

Chad held out his hand and helped me up.

"Shall we Sonshine?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We shall."

****Okay let me know what you think and review****


	2. I've Got a Bad Feeling

**Hey reviewers. Sorry about not using quotation marks. I was in a rush and mom was going to take away my babies which is my phone. I need it need like everyday. I text a lot! My computer or else I wouldn't be updating my stories. Lastly my iPod touch. I love that thing. I even named it. I call him Various.**

**I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance or anything aha..**

**Sonny's POV**

_Chad and I entered the cafeteria. _

_We always come later than the others. __As Chad says the hottest always comes fashionably late._

_We walked in line and like always, Chad cuts in front of everyone. _

_They groan silently._

_Everyone knows not to argue with him, since Chad and Mr. Condor are related._

_No one even dares to challenge him but, Chad always likes a challenge, so he doesn't tell Mr. Condor about his problems. All that gets you is a broken heart, along with being jobless. Unless you really get under his skin like I do._

_I almost got fired once. I wasn't afraid of Chad's pranks or threats, but Mr. Condor didn't fire me because I made So Random's ratings skyrocket. He sent Chad and I to a resort and we ended up having a lot in common, so we became best friends._

_"Chad?"_

_"Yeah Sonshine?"_

_"Did you forget something" I rolled my eyes._

_"Oh, come here." He reached his hand out to me.._

_"No, you idiot!" His hand dropped and his stare turned angry.._

_Some people stared at me wide-eyed and others left, scared of the trouble that Chad & I'll create._

_"What did you just called me?" Chad's eyes pierced through mine and glared._

_" I–D–I–O–T"_

_"Take it back!"_

_"No. Why should I?"_

_"You know, I don't like being insulted and you know I will have you fired."_

_"Well why don't you fire me then!"_

_"Fine! You're fired!"_

_"You can't fire me. Last time you tried Mr. Condor stopped you. What's going to change that now!"_

_"Miss Munroe?" I silently groaned to myself and turned around._

_"Yes?"_

_"You're fired!"_

_"I'm what?"_

_"We don't need you anymore. We've took the liberty of packing your things and getting you a taxi. It's waiting for you outside. Have a nice life." Then he walked away.._

_Mandy laughed._

_"Ha! You got fired."_

_"Yeah, I'm glad. Now I don't have to pretend to be friends with you."_

_I glared._

_"What you actually think, I would be friends with a worthless, ugly, nobody."_

_I'd admit that hurt.._

_"Yeah.. you can't even act."_

_Oh they crossed the line._

_"Well at least I did hardwork to get my job, unlike Chad who had to beg his own Uncle to give him one. No one would hire him."_

_I put on a little pout and watched Chad glare back at me._

_"What's wrong Chaddie, can't admit the truth?"_

_"Shut your mouth."_

_"It's okay Chad, Mandy is just as bad. Her mom slept with Mr. Condor for a job so... you're not alone"_

_Mandy's eyes widened and I turned on my heel._

_**Channy's Struggle*Channy's Struggle**_

I groaned when I felt myself being shaked.

"Sonny?"

"WHAT?"

When my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Chad.

I sighed.

"Sonshine, you okay?" Chad smoothed back my hair.

"It was just a dream."

"What was?"

"Don't worry about it." I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his face close to mine.

"You're lucky, you're cute." He then kissed my forehead.

"Or what?"

"You wouldn't be able to touch CDC's hair." He pushed himself off the couch and fixed his hair.

"Chaddie, gimme your hair!" I whined.

"Okay, just stop being so cute." Chad whined.

I giggled and started playing with his hair again.

_Bad dream...equals dad...but he's not coming for months_

"Sonshine? What's wrong?"

Chad pulled me out of my spot and sat on it. He fixed his outfit and pulled me into his lap.

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

I ran my fingers through my hair and chewed on my lip.

"How you know?"

I felt something on my stomach and saw Chad tracing my exposed stomach.

"Every time I have a dream and something bad happens, my dad is involved."

"Well before you didn't have CDC as your best friend. I'm here now and nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm here."

Chad kissed my neck and I snuggled in his chest.

"I'm glad, I have you."

"Aww how cute."

"Mom..." I groaned.

"Hi Connie."

"What's the lovely couple up to?"

"Comforting Sonny over this nightmare."

She nodded and tapped the arm of Tawni's chair.

"So.. you know already?"

"Please don't say it..." I buried my head in Chad's neck.

"Know what?"

"Sonny.. y-your father is coming back."

"That's cool."

"No, it's not." I whined. _Fuck.._

"Sonny remember when you told me to be nice? You should try it." Chad chuckled.

"I don't want him coming here. He'll Ruin Everything!" I felt tears bricking my eyes and I quickly left.

All I heard was Chad screaming my name and running after me.

***** Okay here's your second chapter. Please review!*****

**Lexi has logged out**


	3. Our Getaway

**Hey reviewers. I'm back with Channy's Struggle. If you have any questions P.M. me and I'll be sure to reply. ****I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

****Chad's POV****

"Sonny.. your father is coming back."

_I think that it'd be cool to finally to meet Mr. Munroe...i__f he is as nice as Connie, everything will be fine._

"That's cool."

"No it's not, Chad."

_What's her problem?_

"Sonny remember when you told me to be nice. You should try it." I chuckled.

Sonny got out of my lap.

"I don't want him coming here...he'll ruin everything!"

I looked up at her and she had tears pricking her eyes.

_Most people would be happy to see their dads... _

_I've never seen Sonny cry before or even attempt_

I got up quickly and went out the room.

"Sonny?"

_Maybe she's in my dressing room, she has a key._

I walked to my studio, which is across the lot from So Random.

I ran up to our security guard Rob.

"Hey Rob did you see Sonny come past here?"

"Yeah she went that way." He pointed to the right.

"Thanks Rob." I walked to the right and continued on.

_This is where Sonny & I's spot is located. It's a forest with a big waterfall in the center. Uncle Condor__ bought it for my 17th birthday and I showed Sonny on her 16th and anytime we have a problem, we come here._

I heard sobbing and continued until I found Sonny.

I sat beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She made herself comfortable and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a while, feeling like hours until I broke the slience.

"Sonny? Want to tell me why you don't want your father here?"

"He'll split us up..he doesn't appreciate my guy company."

I looked a tear escaped down Sonny's face.

I swiped the tear away and sat her up.

"We've been through so much already and there's going to be more. I promise you that nothing will split our friendship apart."

"You promise?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Sonny gave me that breath-taking smile.

"I got you a little something."

Reaching in my jacket pocket, I pulled out a medium box.

She took the box out of my hand and opened it.

Her hand reached up and started hitting my chest playfully.

I laughed.

"Chaddie, I love it."

"I'm glad you do." I kissed her nose and she gave me a smile in return.

"See there's that smile. I've been waiting for."

"You spoil me too much. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know. Is that so bad?"

"Well most best friends get small meaningful gifts but, you buy the most expensive things and don't even care. You spend your own money on me. I'm not that special Chad."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sonny, you're the most important person I have. I buy you those things, to show you how much I care."

"Really?"

I nodded.

She started taking the necklace off.

"What are you doing?"

"I bet this worth $500 right?"

"And?"

"That's too much.."

"You're. Keeping. It."

"You're. Taking. It. Back."

She continued taking the necklace off and while she was distracted, I continued to put it back on.

She finally noticed.

"Chad, stop it."

She sighed and got up out of her spot.

"If you keep it on. I'll stop."

I got up off the ground and dusted off my pants.

"My father doesn't even spend that much money on me."

My eyes pierced through hers and I pinned her against a tree.

"Let me go Chad." She glared at me.

"If you take the necklace off and give it back, you don't love me. If you do, you'll keep it on your neck where it belongs, you do love me."

_ I win_

"Chad... that's not fair."

"Do you love me or not?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"So I assume, you're keeping it then?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and got out of my hold.

"Fine."

I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good.

I chuckled and kissed her neck.

Sonny wrapped her arm around my neck and I pulled her body closer to mine.

_So warm, so soft, and perfect. She's addicting._

I felt motion against my hips and made a grip on her hips.

"What are you doing Son?"

"I like moving with you...slowly."

She giggled and kissed my neck.

_The things she does to me.._

My lips inched towards her ear and I nipped it slightly.

I felt her body tense against mine.

I smirked.

_Too easy.._

"Chad, can we swim?"

"Hmm...I don't know."

"You don't want to see me in my bikini then?"

She unraveled herself from my grasp and faced me.

I glared at her.

"Come on, let's go get our stuff."

She smiled and turned on her heels.

My eyes traveled down her body and smirked.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and started towards the studio.

_She has an ass..._

**Back at the studio**

****Sonny's POV****

Chad and I made our separate ways and I headed to my dressing room.

_He would be the one to spend so much on her a person.._

_I do love the necklace so I can't really complain_

I entered my dressing room and was greeted by my mom.

"Hey Sonny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She nodded.

"Where's Chad?"

"In his dressing room."

"Sweetie, I know you and Chad are close...but maybe you and him.. should take a break."

_That's not going to happen_

"No."

"Allison, just considerate it please. Would you rather not see Chad at all?"

"Even a break is too much mom."

"Here's a suggestion, try not spending so much time together and in public. Your father won't have to know about you & Chad."

I shrugged.

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

"Chad and I are going somewhere, so I'll be home a little late."

"I assume you're changing then?"

"You assumed right."

She rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine.

I finally found a suitable outfit.

My white cover up and aqua bikini.

I walked out the changing area and slipped on my black sandals.

"Dress to impress, I see." She winked.

I glared and stuck my tongue out at her.

"When will I be expecting you to be home?" Mom asked.

"10:00pm sharp."

"Okay, see you at home sweetie." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed out.

"Bye."

I packed my glasses and a towel.

Then, I went to the cafeteria.

I met with the lunch lady Lizzie.

Lizzie & I are close since she's the Coopers' chef so we see each other all the time.

"Hey Sonny, what can I do for you?"

"Chad & I are going on a picnic and we need some food."

She smiled and nodded.

"Come around sweetheart."

I came around and Lizzie helped me with the food.

We packed small items and sandwiches.

"Here's a basket sweetie."

"Thank you." I kissed her on the cheek and left.

I met Chad back at the forest and we set up.

"Hi."

"Hey."

I set the basket down and pulled out the blanket.

Chad took the blanket from me and I looked at him curiously.

"I got the blanket and you take off that cover up for me."

He winked.

I shoved his chest and he laughed.

Once the blanket was open and set, I started placing the food on the blanket.

I picked up a sandwich and watched Chad.

_He's perfection...perfect hair...eyes...personality_

Chad looked at me.

"Sandwich?"

He laughed and bit the sandwich.

I looked away and continued to avoid Chad's presence.

While Chad was caught up in his phone, I slipped off my cover up, and walked to the lake without Chad noticing.

I took off my sandals and entered the water.

As I kept inching towards the waterfall, the water got deeper and I went under to avoid the waterfall.

I swam to the surface, went up the rocks, and sat on one of them.

_I wonder should I go with that my mom said... __I mean I'd rather do that, than lose Chad._

"You took off your cover up without me seeing. How did I miss that?"

"Shut up."

Chad pulled himself onto the rock and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned onto his shoulder for support.

_We're going to go through a lot of shit with my dad. Chad is just as stubborn as I he is._

I started running my fingers through his wet hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mom suggested we spend less time together and out of public for a while and I was considering it."

"Sonny, you know we can't do that. We're famous, we have to be in public. We're best friends... we do everything together."

"I know, but maybe we can at least try."

"You know, we can't even if we tried. We need each other."

"Then what are we going to do? I'm not losing you."

"You won't lose me, that's not an option."

We stayed like that for a moment, until my phone rang.

Chad let go of me and I swam under the waterfall.

I dried off quickly and answered my phone.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" His voice was tense, rich, and deeper than usual.

_He's angry...I assume_

"I'm with a friend."

"You're with that boy aren't you?"

"What boy?"

_I really hope my voice didn't get high..._

"Don't you dare lie to me... don't you even think about seeing him again."

_"...don't think about seeing him again."_

_Never seeing Chad again...ever..._

I felt something drip down my face and I tasted a salty tear. I licked my lips and sighed.

I heard the other end of the phone click.

He hung up.

I turned and looked down, my skin is pale...

_I'm scared to death, oh my.._

"Sonny, who was that?"

_He saw my pale complection.._

I started chewing on my lip again.

"He said we're never going to see each other again." By then my body was shaking and I felt numb.

I let myself go limp into Chad's and he whispered to me.

"That won't be happening."

****Okay that's chapter 3. I think this is my favorite chapter. The faster you review the faster I'll update.****

**Lexi has logged out.**


	4. The Plan & Facing Dad

**Okay guys I'm back and here's the 4****th**** chapter and also I have a poll for you. Since Sonny's going to have a fiancé soon, he needs a name so here are the nominations Kyle, Sam, or Nolan put your answer on in your review.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**

***Chad's POV***

Sonny and I stayed in the forest with Sonny in utterly shock. She barely moved or made a sound.

"Baby please say something." I whispered.

I looked down at her and she was still silent, hardly moving.

"Sonny look at me now."

Sonny looked up at me with her puffy red eyes.

I whipped away a few stray tears and sighed.

"We are not going to split up and I know for sure he's not going to take you away from me."

"How?" I chuckled at her cute little pout on her lips.

"We're going to do the usual."

"But he'll change the usual. He'll do anything to keep us apart." Sonny groaned and laid her head on my chest.

"We're just going to have to change the usual too." I bit my bottom lip and smirked.

Sonny looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's Chaddie thinking?" I saw a little smile pull on her lips.

"You're always daddy's little girl right?" I tickled her chin and she giggled.

"Yeah."

"Well it's time for daddy's little girl to turn into Chaddie's girl."

I circled her expecting every little spot of her body.

When I looked up at her face, she was red on her cheeks.

I ran my tongue over my lips and slipped my hands in my pockets.

"How do I do that?" I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Just be that independent girl, I taught you to be."

"I can do that in front of everyone except for my parents Chad."

"It's time for you start being independent Sonny. I'll always be with you, but someday I won't, it's time for my Sonshine to shine."

"Okay I'll do it...for us."

"Good."

Sonny packed up our leftover things and I picked up the trash.

When I finished, I leaned against the tree and waited for Sonny to finish up.

I sighed and started to entertain myself by watching Sonny.

I bit my lip and hummed.

_I really never noticed it before but Sonny is really...something. I mean when she first came to our studio, she was a challenge... she had this fire that makes me attracted to her. I don't know what it is, maybe it's because when we're in an arguement and she doesn't back down like others do. Maybe it's because her eyes are such a deep rich brown and I can't help cave into her every command. Maybe because she sticks out unlike others without making it look fake or forced. She's just real and she's herself. She's just amazing... everything about her._

_Her beautiful brown eyes_

_Her perfect shiny curled natural hair_

_Her body... it's not skinny ... it's not big ... it's just right_

_Her attitude, it's sweet ... confident ... and positive_

_...She's perfect_

I smiled at her. She looked up and returned me one.

"Ready?"

Sonny grabbed my hand and nodded.

We headed out the forest and into the studio parking lot, towards my car.

Our drive to Sonny's house was silent, but a comfortable silence, with sound of the radio.

"Sonny, are you ready?"

"I guess." I gently placed my hand over Sonny's and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm going to hide the car. After you and your father talk come up stairs, I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Okay I'll meet you up stairs." Sonny said kissed my cheek and got out the car.

I saw her head inside.

_She'll be fine, besides I'll upstairs waiting for her and I'll take of any issues she has then._

***Sonny's POV***

I stepped inside and shut the door quietly as possible.

_Hopefully this works..._

"ALLISON MUNROE! GET IN HERE NOW!" Said my dad's voice.

_Kill me now..._

I walked slowly and into the livingroom.

One I entered, I saw my dad's face filled with angered face and my mother with an apologetic face.

"SIT!" Dad hissed.

I gulped and sat down.

_Chad's upstairs waiting me. It's going to be okay, all I have is get through this dreadful talk, and move on._

"Who's this guy you're embracing?" He then slammed a tween weekly magazine in front of me.

"A friend." I looked down and fiddled with my thumbs.

_He's also my everything._

"Look at me when, I'm talking to you...a friend, that's the excuse I get. When you left, I specifically thought I told you no boys Sonny. Obviously you weren't listening."

I sighed and gave in to his demands, then looked up at him.

"Don't you even think about seeing him. I hope you know that."

_Of course you do, just as I suspected._

"And you. What were you thinking?" Dad turned towards mom.

I gave mom a pleading look and she turned towards dad.

_She's the only one, who understands._

"Damon, Sonny never really had any friends because her friends were always boys. Then if it was a girl, they were related with a certain boy..you didn't approve. Chad was the first and only person to break through Sonny's shell. So I let them be. Sonny is happy with him and he's happy with her. Chad & I met dozen of times, he's so sweet. I don't see a single bad thing in their relationship."

_A+ for mom_

"I'M TRYING TO PROTECT HER!" I winced.

Mom stood her ground and inched towards dad.

"FROM WHAT? SHE'S PERFECTLY SAFE?"

I taped silently on my leg and he turned towards me.

_Great..._

"Have a boy ever touched you and you felt uncomfortable?"

"Yes..."

"THAT'S WHAT I'M PROTECTING HER FROM!"

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned.

"Sonny just stay away from him."

_I'm tired of people saying that. It's fucking bullshit, no one knows anything about Chad or me. I'm done._

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"No, I don't care what you say. I love Chad and there's nothing you can do or say going to keep us apart." I stood up and started towards the stairs.

"ALLISON MUNROE!"

I ran to my room and locked the door.

I sighed and smiled, when I saw Chad.

Chad picked me up and spun me around.

"I'm so proud of you."

"It's all because of you." I gave him a peck on the cheek.

Dad then started banging on my door.

Chad moved my dresser on the door just in case.

I changed into my pajamas and Chad followed after. He picked me up and laid my body on the bed and tucked me in me. After that he closed the curtains. Soon after Chad slid into the bed next to me, then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"I love you."

"I love you Sonshine."

I faced Chad, then wrapped my arms around his neck. I snuggled my head in his neck.

_Everything is perfect..._

We both fell asleep knowing nothing was going to tear us apart.

_At least for now..._

_*****Okay there's chapter 4. Review please or I'll stop typing the story and don't forget to choose a name.*****_

_*****Lexi has logged out*****_


	5. Kyle's back and Nightmare

**Okay sorry about not updating. I was grounded but I got off because of my report card. This is my only time I'm going to say this but thank you school I LOVE YOU.**

**I do not SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR characters.**

****Sonny's POV****

I woke up saw Chad facing me and I was snuggled in his chest. I remembered what happened last night and I know for sure I'm grounded. But as long as Chad is by my side I feel safe.

I started playing with his hair. I really needed to talk to him.

"Chad." I whispered.

" hmmm." Chad groaned.

"Never mind go back to sleep." I said kissing his cheek.

"No I'm up. Now tell me what's up?" Chad asked.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"You stood up to him yesterday. You can to it today." Chad said.

"I don't know if I can do it again." I said hugging him harder.

"Don't worry. I'll be here. How about we call off today?" Chad asked.

"Okay" I said snuggling in his neck.

Chad talked to Mr. Condor and we got the day off.

"Chaddie I'm going to take a shower." I said.

"Okay I'll be here." Chad said.

I tried to get out of Chad's grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered back.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked giggling.

"No I'll miss you too much." He said holding me tighter.

"You can always just talk to me or watch me." I said.

Like I said we do everything together.

"Okay." Chad said letting me go and following me.

Chad started the bath while I undressed and he got in.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Well watching is boring and why not join and talk." Chad said chuckling.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and sat on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around my waist while I snuggled in his chest.

"Sonny?" Mom yelled.

I groaned and Chad chuckled.

"Yes?" I yelled.

"Can you come down stairs please." Mom said.

"I don't wanna" I said quietly enough only for Chad to hear.

"It's only for a few minutes. Sonshine. Just go and come back." Chad said.

"Okay." I said getting out the tub and wrapping a towel around me and pushed the dresser out the way.

I got down stairs and went to the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Dad said glaring at me.

"Damon easy with the glare. But aren't you." Mom asked.

"Chad told Marshall to give me the day off." I said.

"Awww how sweet is he?" Mom said day dreamimg.

"I know." I said.

"So when do I get to meet this Chad?" Dad said hissing Chad's name.

"Never." I said walking back up stairs.

I locked the door and saw Chad.

"Aww I missed bathy time." I whined.

"Come on we're going to the beach." Chad said tossing me my bikini.

I changed and we snuck out the window.

Chad drove us to the beach and we went to our favorite smoothie place.

We went the counter.

"Hey Lola." We said.

"Hey Channy the usual?" Lola asked.

"Yup." We said together.

She handed us our favorite smoothie called Channy of course. It has snickers, reeses, hersheys, carmal, fudge, brownies, and nuts.

We left and found a spot at the beach signed some auto graphs and shared our smoothie.

"Best Channy smoothie yet." I sighed.

"You know it babe." Chad took off his shirt and grabbed his surf board.

"I'm going surfing babe. Chad kissing my cheek and heading to the water.

While I was watching Chad surf this guy came up to me.

"Hi babe. Where have you been?" He asked.

"Hiding from you." I retorted.

I turned and looked at him and it wasn't just any guy but my ex.

"Kyle." I screeched.

"Sonny." Kyle said grabbing my waist.

"Let me go." I said trying to pull away.

"I just found you why would I." Kyle said before kissing me.

I tried pulling away but no use.

But things got worse when I felt him touching my chest.

I started screaming but he just held me tighter and his tongue entered my mouth.

I felt relief when I saw Kyle on the ground holding his eye.

I turned and saw Chad.

"Chad!" I screamed hugging him.

"What the fuck do think you're doing." Chad yelled at Kyle.

"What. I was hugging my girlfriend. Who the fuck are you hitting me." Kyle yelled back.

"She's not your girlfriend and never will be." Chad yelled.

"I'll get you Sonny. If it's the last thing I do." Kyle said walking away.

Chad started cleaning and we walked back to the car.

We go back to my house.

"Chaddie are you mad at me." I asked nervously.

"Sonshine I'm not mad at you." Chad said kissing my hand.

"Then why won't you look at me." I said with tears in my eyes.

Chad whipped them away.

"I just was mad. I didn't mean for you to think I was mad at you. I just hate that guy." Chad said putting me in his lap.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Chad said holding me tighter.

"I should go." I said getting out his lap.

"Okay call me before you get out of bed." Chad said.

"Okay." I said getting out the car.

I got inside and was called.

I went to living room.

"Sonny!" Kyle yelled picking me up.

"What's he doing here?" I yelled.

"Sonny manners." Dad said glaring at me.

Mom giggled.

"Someone say something other than mom giggling at my comment. Which I think was funny. But that's not my point." I said.

"You're getting married." Dad said giving me an evil grin.

"To Chad?" I said hopefully anyone but him.

"No to Kyle." Dad laughing.

Mom stopped laughing.

"WHAT!" Me and mom yelled at the same time.

That's all I remember before fainting.

_******That's chapter 5. I know boring chapter but not the end right.******_

_**iStemiFan1 has logged out**_


	6. Oh Just Kill Me Already & Getting Caught

**Okay guys I'm back so here's the next chapter.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

****Sonny's POV****

"Sonny?" I heard.

"Sonny?" Someone repeated.

"Sonny?" I heard again it was a male voice.

_**I started waking up and my eyes got adjusted to the light and saw a male.**_

_**Then I remembered what happened and Kyle.**_

"Hi baby you okay? You took a hard fall." Kyle said stroking my cheek.

**I looked at his hand and back at him and repeated after a few times and I screamed.**

"BLOODY MURDER! BLOOODY MURDER!" I screamed.

"Hey you're awake. You sure took a hard fall." Mom said.

**I hugged mom tight**.

"Please tell me this is a dream." I cried.

"What is sweetie?" Kyle asked innocently.

"YOU!" I screamed.

**Then the Mr. & Mrs. Smith and dad came in the room.**

"I see you're awake." Dad said.

"Yeah to a nightmare." I said.

"Sonny manners." Dad said glaring.

"Well you told me not to lie and I'm not." I said.

**Mom giggled.**

"Connie what's so funny about that." Dad asked glaring.

"Well we did tell her to never lie and she didn't. She just outsmarted you with your own rules." Mom laughed.

"Not funny." Dad hissed.

"No sweetie Too Funny." Mom said laughing harder.

**I started laughing to. I never heard her laugh in a while and it was worth it now.**

"Sonny and Connie let's talk." Dad said grabbing Mom and I.

"What did I do?" Mom asked giggling.

"Mom started it." I said laughing.

**He took us to the kitchen.**

"You two sit." Dad ordered.

"What are we dogs now?" Mom asked laughing.

"Woof Woof." I barked.

**Mom laughed harder**.

"Sonny!" Dad hissed.

"Woof." I answered.

"Sonny stop it dad wants to say something important." Mom said composing herself.

"Wokay." I said. **(A/N it's not a mistake. sonny was about to bark again but said okay.)**

"Sonny you will stop this attitude and Connie you will mature got it." Dad said glaring.

"Don't you mean smart talk?" I said giggling.

**Mom chuckled.**

"Sonny stop it now." Dad said.

"Okay fine." I said giving in.

"And don't give Kyle or the Smith's any trouble." **He told Mom and I and he left.**

"Mom I don't want to marry Kyle." I whined.

"I know but when you were born we signed the contract for an arranged marriage and your father must have signed it when he found out about you and Chad. But I have a plan so for now go with it." Mom said.

"Thank you mom so much." I said hugging her.

"Let's go before they suspect something." Mom said taking my hand.

"Finally your back." Dad said.

"Okay let's start with cake." Mrs. Smith said.

**I sat down on the couch far from Kyle. He noticed and started moving closer to me.**

**Mom smirked and gave me some room where she was sitting which was a corner.**

_**Thank you mom.**_

**I quickly ran to the seat and Dad & Kyle glared while Mr. and Mrs. Smith gave me confused faces.**

"Sorry I just really like this seat and my mommy." I said hugging mom really tight.

"Aww that's my girl. We're so close." Mom said hugging me back.

**I snuggled my head in mom's neck**.

"Okay so cake. What kind Sonny?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"I hate cake." I muttered. **But my Mom heard and giggled.**

** Dad glared.**

"Sonny said vanilla." Mom said.

"Kyle?" Dad asked.

"Anything Sonny wants." Kyle said charmingly.

**Everyone coed except for mom and I. Mom is the only one that knows why we broke up.**

"I hate vanilla." I muttered again. Mom ran out the room.

**Kyle took the opportunity to sit next to me and wrap his arm around me. I hate my life. But one thing good happened my phone rung and it was Chad.**

**Mom finally came back in.**

"Sorry I had a phone call." Mom said sitting and finally noticed Kyle was in her seat and she was in his.

**She gave me an apologetic look.**

**My phone rung again.**

"I have to go take this be right back." I said running quickly.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Sonshine you asleep yet?" Chad asked.

"No I'm just in a family meeting." I said.

"About what?" Chad asked.

_**What am I going to do?**_

_**Lie duh. **_

_**Who the hell are you?**_

_**Your conscience. Think a little.**_

_**Okay I'm only agreeing with you because you're me.**_

_**Okay now talk Chad is one the phone**_.

"Sonshine you okay?" Chad asked.

"Ummm yeah Dad just told me some disturbing news." I said half lying.

**Just then Kyle happen to be coming to get me and my back was turned. I could see him from mirror in front of me and behind him.**

**Oh this is going to be good.**

"Okay love you Sonshine." Chad said starting our continueous love vest of pet nick names.

"No I love you more Chaddie." I coed.

From the corner of my eye I can see Kyle's face and it's hilarious.

"No I love you more Sonny Bunny." Chad said sweetly.

"No I love you more Chaddykins." I said twirling my hair.

"No I absolutely love most SonshineBear." He said talking like a baby boy.

**Kyle left by the time I turned around.**

**** In The Living Room****

****Kyle's POV****

"Kyle can you check on Sonny please?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"Sure." I said.

I went up stairs and saw Sonny. I decided to hear who's she's talking to.

**Then I heard the one thing I never want to hear Sonny say to someone else unless it's me or her parents.**

"No I love you more Chaddie." Sonny said.

_**Who hell does this guy think he is saying I love you to my girl?**_

**She started talking again.**

"No I love you more Chaddykins." Sonny said.

**I left not wanting to hear anything else.**

**I went back in the livingroom and sat.**

"What was she doing?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"She telling some guy she loves him." I hissed.

"Did she say a name?" Mr. Munroe asked glaring.

"Chad I'm going to guess." I said.

"Figures." Mr. Munroe said.

"You mean the Chad you were talking about early?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to say yes unless she know 2 Chads." I said.

"You guys met?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"Yeah he took Sonny when we're catching up." I said half lying.

"I don't like him." Dad said.

"Neither do I." Mr. Munroe said.

"Well is there a reason why he took Sonny away?" Mrs. Munroe asked.

_**Why is she taking his side?**_

"I guess he's jealous." I said smirking.

**Sonny just came in the room.**

"What I miss?" Sonny asked.

**All of us looked at her.**

"What I do?" Sonny asked.

"Give me your phone." Mr. Munroe hissed.

_**Oh this going to be good**_.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"No questions just me the phone." Mr. Munroe said.

**Connie gave Sonny a smirk.**

**Sonny must of got the message and threw the phone to Connie.**

"Sonny." Mr. Munroe hissed.

"What said you give me the phone. I could've been mom, you, Kyle, Mr. & Mrs. Smith I decided mom was the best choice." Sonny said smirking.

_**Damn she's good and so is her mom with the eye planning thing.**_

"Awww Chad wrote Sonny a poem awww."

Mrs. Munroe coed looking at Sonny's text.

"Awww read it." Mom said.

**Everyone looked her.**

"Sorry I'm a sucker for poetry." Mom said.

"Okay it says….

"_I thought love was just a mirage of the mind_

_It's an illusion, it's fake, impossible to find._

_But the day I met you, I began to see,_

_That love is real, and exists in me."_

Mrs. Munroe read.

"You're kidding right?" Sonny asked with tears in her eyes.

_**She can't be seriously falling for that stupid poem.**_

"Is that what he really wrote?" Mom asked choking on tears.

"Mom are you crying?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I that was beautiful." Mom said continuing to cry.

"Check the internet. He probably found it somewhere." Dad said.

"Sam?" Mom said glaring.

"Just check." Dad said.

"Fine we'll all take turns." Mr. Munroe said.

"I'm not. Chad wouldn't lie to me and I trust him. I can't believe you guys. You guys want me to get married so bad to sabotage my feelings toward him. And you. Sonny said pointing at her father you're suppose to be happy for me having a friend that cares so much. But you're just ripping us apart. Mom is the only one that understands. Why can't you be like her?" Sonny said walking up stairs.

**Connie went after Sonny.**

"I think we should go." Mom stated.

"I think we should stay and search." Dad said.

"I agree." Me and Mr. Munroe said.

"You guys are unbelievable." Mom screamed and going upstairs.

"Let's start." Dad said.

****Sonny's POV****

_**I can't believe him. Searching for a poem just to split Chad and I apart.**_

**I went in my room, shut it, and saw Chad.**

"Chad what are you doing here?" I said running to him.

"I missed you and you sound confused on the phone." Chad said hugging me.

"I told you he told me disturbing news." I laughed.

"I know. I just needed to see you." Chad said sitting down on the bed.

"You're sweet." I said blushing.

"Come on let's lay down. Channy's way." Chad said.

"Okay." I said.

**Chad laid down on the bed and I got top of him laying my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.**

"If only they would let's us be alone." I said.

"I know Sonshine I know." Chad said running his fingers through my hair.

**Then someone opening my door was Mrs. Smith with wide eyes.**

"Oh My God!" Mrs. Smith said.

**Chad and I sat up.**

"Uh oh" I said.

*****Okay so that's chapter 6. What will happen next? What will Mrs. Smith do? Will she be mad or happy? Will Mr. Munroe and Chad meet? The beginning of the chapter was too funny to write. My mom though I went crazy for sec. Wasn't Chad's poem sweet? Don't you love Sonny's conscience? Don't you wish Mrs. Munroe was your mom? IT's fun to write her now. Don't you just love Sonny's and Connie humor and Don't you just Love Channy moments. Okay and tell me who loves Sonny's bark. Read and Review. I might update tomorrow but I will definitely update Saturday.*****

**iStemiFan1 has logged out.**


	7. Explanation & Secret is Out

**Hello reviewers I'm back and thanks for voting!**

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR.**

***Sonny's POV***

Chad and I quickly sat up avoiding Mrs. Smith's gaze.

"Umm can you guys tell me? What's going please?"

Mrs. Smith asked.

Chad gave me a quick glance and nodded.

"This is the guy everyone seems to hate. This is Chad." I said.

Mrs. Smith smiled.

"So you're the famous Chad. For someone with a reputation you're pretty soft for Sonny." Mrs. Smith said.

Chad chuckled.

"Sonny isn't just anyone. She's my best friend, my Sonshine, she's what makes me." Chad said grabbing my hand.

I sat in his lap again.

"Aww that's so sweet. But your father isn't going to like this." Mrs. Smith said.

"Look you can do whatever you want, but Chad means everything to me. I'm just trying to spend as much time with him as I can before Dad does something I'll regret." I said squeezing Chad for dear life fearing I'll lose him any minute.

"You guys love each other don't you?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"I would risk my life just to save her." Chad said kissing my forehead.

"Sorry you can't." I told Chad.

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"Because if you die I die. I need you more than you think." I said snuggling into his chest.

"Aww that's so cute. Kyle never talked to you so romantic." Mrs. Smith coed.

Mrs. Smith watched us for a moment.

"Fine I won't tell. You guys are just lucky you are so cute. But what are we going to do about the marriage?" Mrs. Smith asked.

_Oh My Gosh I forget about that._

"What marriage?" Chad asked. I can feel him tensing up.

"What are you talking about there's no marriage." I said lying.

"Yes there is. Sonny's father set up an arranged marriage. Sonny is getting married and then moving back to Wisconsin." Mrs. Smith explained to Chad.

"You're getting married and you didn't tell me." Chad hissed.

I stayed silent holding him harder.

"Sonny answer me." Chad said glaring.

I still stayed silent tears slowly forming in my eyes.

Chad put me on the bed.

"What is wrong with you? I tell you everything and you didn't tell me. Sonny you promised no secrets."

Chad yelled.

Banging started on my door.

"Sonny open up" My father yelled.

Mrs. Smith locked the door.

"Chad I'm sorry I was going to tell you." I said.

"Well you didn't. I thought we were closer than that Sonny. I guess it was a mistake." Chad said.

A harder bang came on my door breaking two of my screws. One more and it done for.

"That's not true and you know it." I said with more tears.

Finally the door was off.

Father, Mr. Smith, & Kyle was there.

"Whose this?" Dad asked glaring at Chad.

"Chad." Kyle said smirking.

"I think you should leave before you start something that you'll regret." Mr. Smith said.

"Don't worry. I won't be here anymore or near her." Chad said leaving out the window.

"What?" I screeched. Kyle held me back.

"CHAD!" I screamed. finally able to break free.

Chad was already down the tree.

"Chad please don't go." I screamed.

"Goodbye." Chad said leaving the house.

I broke down with Mom and Mrs. Smith trying to calm me down.

_***Review sorry for being short***_


	8. Channy's Is Over

**_Okay guys I'm back sorry the last chapter was short. I was in a rush because my mom was hogging the computer and I had to get on at the last minute._**

**_I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR characters._**

**_BTW Chad's POV before the last chapter._**

**_*Chad's POV*_**

Okay after Sonny and I got off the phone I decided to go see her. She sounded confused on the phone.

I snuck out the window and walked to Sonny's house. Her house is only 1 block away so an easy walk.

I finally made it. I climbed up the tree next to Sonny's window. Got the key Sonny gave me to her window. I got in and closed the window and started waiting for Sonny.

I heard Sonny's steps and she opened the door.

Looking really stressed this is why I came I know Sonny more than she thinks.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Sonny asked running to hug me.

"I missed you and you sounded confused on the phone." I said hugging her back.

"I told you he told me some disturbing news." Sonny laughed.

"I know. I just needed to see you" I said.

"You're sweet." Sonny said blushing.

"Come on let's lay down Channy's way." I said.

"Okay." Sonny said.

I laid down on the bed first, she laid her head on my chest, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"If they would only let us be alone." Sonny said.

"I know Sonshine I know." I said running my fingers through her hair.

It was silent for a moment then a woman came in the room.

"Oh My God." The woman said.

"Uh oh." Sonny said.

Sonny and I quickly sat up and Sonny getting out of my lap.

Sonny and I both avoided the woman's gaze.

"Umm can you guys tell me? What's going on please?" The woman asked.

Sonny looked at me and I nodded in approval.

"This is the guy everyone seems to hate. This is Chad." Sonny explained.

The woman smiled.

"So you're the famous Chad. For someone with a reputation you're pretty soft for Sonny." The women said.

I chuckled. Very smart lady.

"Sonny isn't just anyone, she's my best friend, my Sonshine, she's what makes me me." I said grabbing Sonny's hand.

Sonny got in my lap again.

"Aww that's so sweet. But your father isn't going to like this." The woman said.

"Look you can do whatever you want. I'm just trying to spend as much time with him as I before my father does something I'll regret." Sonny said.

"You guys love each other don't you?" The woman asked.

"I would risk my life just to save her." I said.

"Sorry you can't." Sonny said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if you die I die. I need you more than you think." Sonny said.

"Aww that's so cute. Kyle never talked to you so romantic." The woman coed.

She watched us for a moment.

"Fine I won't tell. You guys are lucky you are so cute. But what are we going to do about the marriage?" The woman asked.

I felt sick after that.

"What marriage?" I asked tensing up.

"What are you talking about there's no marriage?" Sonny asked.

"Yes there is. Sonny's father set up an arranged marriage. Sonny is getting married and moving back to Wisconsin." The woman explained.

Suddenly I became angry… with Sonny.

"You're getting married and didn't tell me?" I hissed.

Sonny held me tighter.

Which only made me angrier.

"Sonny answer me." I said glaring.

I saw tears forming in her eyes.

That ticked me off even more I hated when she cries.

"What is wrong with you? I tell you everything and you didn't tell me. Sonny you promised no secrets." I yelled.

Someone started banging on the door.

"Sonny open up." Someone yelled.

The woman locked the door.

"Chad I'm sorry I was going to tell you." Sonny said.

"Well you didn't. I thought we were closer than that Sonny. But I guess I was wrong." I said.

"That's not true and you know it." Sonny said with more tears.

All of a sudden her door was off.

Two guys in their 30s and he guy I should of killed came in.

"Whose this?" The guys asked. I'm going guess Sonny's dad.

"Chad." The boy said smirking. Lucky people here to hold me back would of whipped that pretty smirk off his face.

"I think you should leave before you start something that you'll regret." The other guy said.

"Don't worry. I won't be here anymore or near her." I said leaving out the window.

From outside I can see Sonny and what she said.

"What?" Sonny screeched trying to stop but stopped by the boy with the smirk.

She finally got free but I was already half way through the drive way.

"Chad please don't go." Sonny screamed. Her hearts breaking just like mine inside.

I turned looking at her one more time.

Our eyes locked getting lost in each others.

"Goodbye." I said turning to leave.

I walked home and unlocked the door.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER. WHERE WERE YOU I'VE BEEN CALLING ALL NIGHT WHERE WERE YOU?" Mom yelled until she saw my face.

"What's wrong with my boy being to hard on my boy Casside." Dad glared.

Mom hugged me and I explained what happened my brother, sister, and mom & dad.

"Aww Chaddie. I think you should give her another chance." Mom said.

"I don't she promised. I'm going to bed." I said going to my room.

I undressed and into my pjs.

And fell asleep wishing today never happened.

**_*Please review. How did I do with Chad's POV*_**

**_iStemiFan1 has logged out._**


	9. Sonny's Misery & New Plan

**Hey Channy Lovers. I'm sorry for not updating. I've been occupied with school, state tests, & I have a cold. I'll try to update weekly.**

***Sonny's POV***

It's been 2 weeks since the incident.

I haven't been happy. I've been putting on fake smiles, for every time I perform. I miss him so much if it wasn't for my over protective dad. This wouldn't have happened. I see Chad everyday he won't even look at me.

The magazines all know about Chad & I. The headlines are "Channy's Over" it makes me feel even worse. But they don't why. I need Chad, I'm breaking. I haven't ate or showered in days. My mom tries to get me out but I won't. Dad always tries to cheer me with Kyle, he just disgust me. But to get him off my mind I decided to get on my facebook.

I saw so many comments about Chad & I.

One of them said "I miss Channy."

Most of them said that others said I'm happy I finally have a chance with Chad or I, but they was also upset.

I started watching TV. I mostly watched Chad on Mackenzie Falls. I missed him so much. He was such a good actor. He's music too. We've been through everything together. The fake date, fan letter, secret prom, & even when he thought I was in trouble.

I miss his touch. The way he held me, gave me his little kisses, and whispered things in my ears at night.

I think I might be in love with Chad. But how do I get him back. I got idea and I know just who to call. Seeing how I much I'm going through for him. I changed my mind I am in love with him.

"Hello"

"I need your help" I replied.

"I knew you would"

"Oh shut up" I answered.

"What's the plan?"

"Operation Get Channy Back Together" I said.

*****Poor Sonny. Ohh who do you think it is? *****


	10. The Party Part 1

**I know you guys probably hate me & I'm sorry. I'm trying juggle school & writing. So I'm gonna give you 2 chapters.**

***Sonny's POV***

Okay so the plan was for James & me to do a fake date. I know what you're thinking James & me. After the fake date with Chad, James came to apologize & we started hanging out & he turns out to be a really great guy. We always hung out after that James got his show Aaron Stone. I always hung out on his on my breaks at work. But then James got a role in "From Within". We stopped hanging after that but always kept in touch. Chad confronted me about James because he hates him. That's why Chad & I started being friends. But James & I are secret best friends.

So I started getting ready. I'm going to meet James in his dressing room. I put on my beige crop top, I put black tank top underneath, grey skinny jeans, my black leg warmers the skinny jeans are really light, and black heels.

I brushed my teeth. Then I did my makeup.

I put on a silk foundation, with pink blush & gloss, and smokey eye blast eye shadow.

For jewelry I put on some gold necklaces, gold earrings, & bracelets.

I got my phone & went down stairs.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning sweetie." Mom said.

"What's the occasion?" Dad asked eyeing my clothes.

"Damon. Stop it now. He means you really nice than usual. Since umm you and you know who split." Mom said cautiously.

"You mean Chad." Dad said without feeling. Even with my plan it hurts to hear his name.

"Damon." Mom said slapping his head.

"Hey he has a name." Dad said.

_Knock Knock_

Mom opened the door.

"Hey" The Smiths said.

Kyle caught my eye.

"Hey its time for me to go now. Bye." I said running out the door.

"ALLISON GET BACK HERE." Dad screamed.

_Sonny you have two choices either go back there and get eye molested by Kyle or run to your car & meet James. I choose choice # 2._

I grabbed my jacket, ran to my car, put it in gear, & drove off. Definitely this was the right choice.

I drove to the studio & parked my car. I went to studio 7 where James was. I went past the set & knocked on James's door.

"Coming" James said.

James opened the door.

"Hey J.C. miss me?" I said smirking.

"Sonny!" James said picking me up & spinning me around.

"Hey I missed you." I said hugging him.

He set me down.

I went inside & he shut the door.

"So how you been babe?" James asked putting arm around me.

"I was good until my dad came back, ruined my friendship with Chad, and he's making get an arranged marriage." I said sitting down.

"Aww well that's why J.C. is here. You'll have Chad by your side by the end of the night." James said.

"Okay so want to go over the plan?" I asked.

"Okay. We start a rumor saying you're not going to the party, Chad hears it, you end up coming with me, Chad gets jealous, Chad will talk to you, you guys get back together, & Channy will be back again." James explains to me.

"Perfect. You're a genius." I said hugging him tight.

"I know." James bragged.

"So you want to go to the mall? I still need an outfit for tonight." I asked.

"Sure let's go. Your car or mine?" James asked.

"Yours." I said.

"Come on let's go. Wait." James said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to let everyone know you're not going to the party." James said

"Right I'll tweet." I said. I got on my phone & tweeted.

_*Twitter*Twitter*Twitter*Twitter*Twitter*Twitter*_

_SonnySonshine: Hey guys. I'm currently going out with one of my best guys J.._

_J.: Going out with of my best girls SonnySonshine. Having a party at the studio, not going._

_J.: aww SonnySonshine not going but get to spend time with her. #TwitterOff_

_SonnySonshine: c u guys l8r #TwitterOff_

_Signed off_

_*Channy's Struggle*Channy's Struggle*_

"Okay perfect. I just checked & it's going viral."

I said laughing.

"Ahh twitter. It never fails me." James said smiling.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand.

James grabbed his jacket, wallet, & car keys on the way out. We got to his car.

"So what are we not going to wear at the party."

James joked.

"I don't know. What does my J.C. want to wear?" I asked.

"Hmm anything my babe wants." James said.

"Okay hmm something green. Since you're helping me & its your favorite color." I said.

"Like I said anything my babe wants." James said.

"Yay my fake babe is so nice & hot." I said seductively.

"I know. My fake babe is cute & hot." James said.

I laughed. We finally got there.

First we went to JCPenneys. I picked this knee length green sparkle dress. While James sat outside.

"Okay James what do you think?" I asked showing him the dress.

"It's nice but not you babe." James answered.

I tried on 10 more green dresses until I found the perfect one. I picked a green strapless mesh dress. James picked out a leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, white muscled shirt, and black & white converse.

**(Pictures on Profile) **

I changed back into my clothes.

"Here babe give me the dress. I'll pay for it." James said.

"Okay" I said giving him the clothes.

James paid for it.

"I got to go pick something up. Here's my credit card. Pick me out something. K." James said.

"Okay" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

We separated. I went to the Casside Cooper store.

I picked out black heels with blacks flowers for design. **(On Profile) **I paid for it with James's credit card and left. James's texted me & I met him at the entrance.

"Hey babe. What you get me? James asked.

I couldn't decide but how about this?" I said kissing him for a 1 minute.

We pulled away.

"I'm fine with that." James said chuckling.

"What you buy?" I asked.

"Open it when you get dressed for the party." James said giving me the bag.

"Okay" I said.

James drove us back to the studio & we separated.

"I'll pick you up at 8." James said.

"Okay." I said.

I drove home & was greeted by my parents.

"Allison Munroe. Why did you leave when I called your name?" Dad spat.

"I was going to be late & I had to meet someone. It was urgent." I said.

"Who was so important?" Dad asked.

"Umm a friend & I need a nap." I said running to my room. I took a hour nap.

I took a shower. I washed my hair & blow dried it.

I curled my hair into a side pony tail with a curled bang. **(Picture on Profile) **I lotioned my body & put on my dress. I polished my nails & toes black. My makeup is natural. **(Makeup is in the hair picture)**

I opened the boxes James gave me. It was beautiful necklace, ring, bracelets, and earrings. **(On Profile)**

I slid on my heels & waited for James. James texted me that he was outside. I grabbed my clutch & walked down stairs.

"Hey Sonny. Where are you going?" Kyle asked.

"Out." I said checking my reflection.

"Where's out?" Dad asked.

"To the studio party with James." I said.

"There's another boy. Who else?" Dad spat.

"Why are you going with him?" Kyle asked glaring.

"Hmm let's see. I haven't seen James in forever. I wanted to bond with him. Ohh and I'm gonna get Chad back." I said smiling.

"Really? Work it baby girl." Mom said excitingly.

"Connie?" Dad said glaring.

"Sorry. Get Chaddie back sweetie." Mom said.

"Okay bye bye." I said leaving.

_*In the Car* In the Car*In the Car*_

"Hey babe." James said.

"Hey ready for our plan to be in action?" James asked.

"Very" I said smiling.

***Chad's POV***

"Awww don't you guys look cute." Mom said.

"Thanks Mom." We said.

"So Chad are you going to make up to Sonny tonight?" Mom asked.

"Mom I don't know yet." I said.

"Well he's not tonight." My little sister Portlyn said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Sonny isn't coming. She tweeted she wasn't." Portlyn answered.

"Ohh." I answered.

"Mandy is here." Dad said.

"Hey Chaddie." Mandy said.

"Hey. Come on let's go." I said.

We left & arrived at the party.

Mandy & I danced for a while.

"Guys guess what?" Portlyn squealed.

"What?" Devon asked.

"James is coming." Portlyn screamed.

Everyone went silent.

Portlyn went in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Look." Tawni pointed.

What I saw made me angry James & Sonny together.

"I'm back." James said. Everyone started screaming.

"Did I mention I with my beautiful girlfriend Allison Munroe." James said.

"Aww PuddieCup." Sonny said kissing him.

Which made my blood boil.

***Okay guys hope you liked the chapter. I wanna see how many reviews. I can get before I update tonight again.* **

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	11. The Party Part 2

**Hey guys I'm back. Here's Part 2.**

***Sonny's POV***

Everyone went wild when I kissed James. Everyone except one which is Chad exactly as we planned.

"Babe want to go gets some punch & rub our relationship in someone's face?" James asked.

"Sure PuddieCup." I said.

We walked down the stairs while everyone's eyes on us. Chad and I eyes met but James kissed me knowing Chad was watching us. We pulled away and while James led me through the crowd. We finally made it to the snack table. James poured some juice in a cup with 2 straws and we shared while the other couples aww'd us. James judged me and whispered. In my ear.

"Okay babe time to make Chaddie more jealous. Ready babe?" James said. I squeezed his arm for him to start.

"Look someone's jealous. Chad just broke his cup while we were sharing our drink." James whispered in my ear. I looked over at Chad & noticed he had juice all over his arm. I caught his eye and looked away.

"That's smooth isn't PuddieCup?" I asked pulling James's collar so his body was touching mine.

James gave me his playful/suductive look which I knew all too well. James pulled me by my waist. While I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me again. Then before our kiss got passionate someone bumped into me and James making me and James fall over with James on top of me and me under him.

"Oww" I said rubbing my head.

"Babe are you okay?" James asked sttimg me up and kissing my head.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." Mandy said giggling.

"I wasn't talking to you." James hissed.

"Hey watch your tone. That's my date your talking to." Chad said glaring.

"Well next time you and your date should watch where you're going." I said holding my head.

James stood up and helped me up.

"Hey it was an accident." Mandy said offended.

"It better have been." I said.

"You know it was an accident. No need for the attitude Sonny." Chad said glaring.

"Whatever come on James." I said taking James to the dance floor.

James and I danced for the entire night along with Chad and Mandy. Who were "accidently" everywhere we went. James and I sat at a table & soon the whole crew joied too.

"So Janny how long you guys been together?" Portlyn asked.

"2 days." I answered.

"Where did you guys meet?" Tawni asked.

"Here." I answered again staring at James.

"When did you guys reunite?" Chasity asked.

"Today." I answered.

"So James you've been quiet. Are you guys trying to make someone jealous?" Zora asked looking at Chad.

Chad smirked.

I looked at James and kissed him. We pulled away,

"Who's there to make jealous? I mean seriously what kind of idiot lets go of this beauty. I know for sure I'm not letting her go for anything that includes mistakes if any we're made." James said smirking at all their shocked faces.

"Aww now that's a boyfriend." I said smiling.

"I'll be back." James said kissing me and left.

I turned around facing a lot of shocked faces and two angry ones.

"Isn't he sweet?" I said in my dreaming state

**Okay so that's part 2. What do you think stay tune for part 3.**

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	12. The Party Part 3

**Okay guys I'm back with Part 3.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**

***Sonny's POV***

_Previously_

_I turned around facing a lot of shocked faces and two angry ones._

"_Isn't he sweet?" I say in my dreaming state._

"Well he sure is a keeper." Portlyn says.

"Thank you." I reply smiling at her.

"What are you doing with him anyway? He's a bad boy and you're goodie-to-shoes." Mandy said glaring.

"Well James & I used to be close before Chad & I and anyway Chad & I used to be close. Besides you and Chad are dating, he's a bad boy & you're a diva. Which we all know you and Chad won't last a week. You two can deny all you want but it's true." I said to Mandy taking a sip of my punch.

"That's so not true. Chad & I will definitely last unlike you and James. I mean isn't weird how you and James just suddenly got together of the night of the biggest party of the year." Mandy said smirking along with Chad.

"Well isn't it weird how you and Chad suddenly got together of the night of the biggest party of the year. I mean James and me has always been close. While Chad never ever even gave you a second glance until tonight. Chad was too into me to even notice you. James has been talking to me ever since he got back from his movies. We even have been talking online where everyone can see. Chad and you haven't. Oh don't you even say "we've been keeping it private." You've been too busy worrying about your dress with Tawni, Chad hasn't been in public since we split, and I know all of Chad's disguises." I said to Mandy whose mouth was wide as saucers along with along with the others.

"What's wrong Chad? Can't handle the truth?" I said smirking at him.

"Where's the sweet Sonny I used to know?" Chad asked.

"I'm just taking your advice Chaddie. Remember when you told me to become Chaddie's girl? I became James's. By the way the sweet naïve Sonny left when you broke me." I said to Chad.

Miley came over.

"SONNY!" Miley screamed.  
"MILEY!" I screamed running to her.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" I said hugging her.

"I know. So you and James huh?" Miley said nudging me.

"Yeah isn't he so cute?" I said jumping up and down.

Miley giggled.

"C'mon get James's jacket, let's take it to the guys, and let's dance the night away." Miley said.

"Okay wait here." I said walking back to the table.

"You know Miley Cyrus?" Chad asked.

"There's still a lot you don't know about me Chad. Have fun." I said walking back to Miley.

Miley took me to the guys.

"Hey guys." I said.

"SONNY!" They said hugging me.

"I missed all of you. Dylan, Derek, Zane, Daniel, and Selena." I said squeezing them.

I got a text from James.

I texted back saying okay.

"What are we doing sitting here? Let's dance!" Dylan said pulling me with him.

***Chad's POV***

"Do you believe her?" Mandy said.

"Mandy just let it go." I said.

"I can't she thinks she so cool now that she's dating one of the hottest guys in Hollywood." Mandy said.

"I wouldn't blame her. I mean seriously Chad. You really hurt her." Portlyn said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Ever since you made me start watching her perform live. I still did even when you two split. I know Sonny's smile and her smile didn't reach her eyes like they did before." Portlyn explained.

"Ohh" I said thinking.

"Let's go outside and watch the stars." Marta said.

"Okay let's go." I said.

We started walking but suddenly stopped when we heard Portlyn.

"OH MY GOD!" Portlyn said with her mouth open.

"What?" Nick asked.

Portlyn pointed.

We all turned and went into shock except me.

What I saw made my anger boil.

***Okay that's Part 3. Part 4 will be up soon tonight or tomorrow. It depends how lazy I am later on.***

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	13. The Party Part 4

**I know right your like OMG she updated on a week day something's up right well you're right my mom is sick & I have no homework so I'm able to update anyway enjoy.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters. **

***Chad's POV***

I saw James & some bimbo in a lip lock.

"Chad what should we do?" Portlyn asked.

"Sonny & I may be split up but no one deserves to be cheated on. I say we…." I started but didn't get to finish.

"Chad after all Sonny put you through you're still on her side, I say you let her suffer & feel your pain." Mandy said.

"Yeah Chad." Everyone else agreed.

"Your serious?" I asked them.

"No we shouldn't you guys may be mad at Sonny but I'm not. I'm gonna tell her." Portlyn said walking back into the ball room.

"Whatever let's go Chaddie." Mandy said taking my hand.

***Sonny's POV***

"Okay this is the best dance ever!" I yelled to Dylan.

"Hell yeah it better be or it would be a waist of my Dylan time." Dylan said. I laughed.

"Sonny! Portlyn wants to talk to you." Selena said.

"Hey Portlyn." I said.

"Hey ummm can I talk to you in private?" Portlyn asked.

"Sure." I said.

Portlyn took me outside into the hall way.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Ummm I hate to tell you this but… James is… cheatingonyou." Portlyn said.

"Ummm you said the last part really fast can you say that again please." I said.

"James is cheating on you." Portlyn said.

I forced tears in my eyes by remembering Chad & I memories.

"WWWhat?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"Come on let's go. You need to see this." Portlyn said taking my hand.

She took me where James was & we saw him kissing some girl.

"Sonny you can do this. I know you can." Portlyn said squeezing my hand.

I whipped my tears.

"JAMES!" I screamed. They pulled away quickly.

I winked at them and yes his girlfriend does know the plan.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed.

"Look Sonny I know what I'm doing is wrong but…" James started but I interrupted him.

"BUT WHAT!" I screamed.

"I was using you & I like her more. Sorry." James said without emotion.

His girlfriend gave me a look telling me to slap him.

I walked to him & slapped the hell out of him leaving him with a mark with my ring on his cheek.

"WE ARE OVER. YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC JERK, YOUR ALOMOST AS WORSE AS JOE JONAS. HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" I screamed turning away.

I went back to Portlyn & hugged her.

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"What are best friends for?" Portlyn said hugging me back. We pulled away & I walked outside.

I sat down on the ground, started crying with all my emotions from the past weeks.

Someone sat next to me, whipped my tears, and gave me a passionate kiss and I kissed back.

*****Who do you think it is? Review and find out.*** **

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	14. The Mystery Kisser

**Okay I'm back and so here's chapter 16.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Wizards Of Waverly Place, Hannah Montana, or Camp Rock characters.**

***Sonny's POV***

Okay I'm kissing this guy, who I don't know & its weird I feel like I know him.

His lips are soft, he's well muscled, & has soft hair that I could run my fingers through all day.

We pulled away after a few minutes & we were both out of breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what? You did nothing wrong. Best thing that happened to me all night." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Too much drama." I answered.

"I got time." He replyed.

"Fine I'll tell you the main parts." I said.

He nodded.

"First, my dad came back, he didn't approve of my relationship with my best friend at least ex best friend, we fought against my dad, he arranged a marriage with my ex boyfriend, I kept it as secret, my friend found out, he left me, so me & James Conroy before my other friend decided to make him jealous which worked, James fake broke up with me & my ex best friend was suppose to comfort me but I guess fate didn't want it to happen, and know I'm here telling you this story." I said sighing.

"How do you know what fate wants?" He asked.

"If fate wanted us together our plan would've worked." I said sadly.

"Why do you want him so bad?" He asked.

"I'm in love with him that's why. I never got the chance to tell him how I feel." I said.

"Do you still love him even after our kiss?" He asked.

"Yes I do. I don't think my feelings will ever go away." I answered.

He got off the ground & went into the moonlight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"SHOWING YOU WHO I AM!" He yelled back.

He turned around in the light revealing…. CHAD!

"SONNY ALLISON DEVONNE MUNROE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Chad yelled.

"Aww." The couples said on the roof top coed us from above.

"Sonny be my Sonny again, No I want you to be my Sonshine." Chad yelled.

I walked to him.

"I don't know what to say." I said almost speechless & looking into his eyes.

"Aww just say yes already or else I will come down there and make you. Pick the right decision Sonny." Miley yelled.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled & kissed me again.

We pulled apart.

"So is Channy official as in couple official?" Portlyn asked.

Chad looked at me.

"Yes we are." I said kissing Chad again.

Everyone clapped for us.

To make it better it started raining. How romantic right?

"Aww they get to kiss in the rain." Miley said smiling.

Nothing else matters just me & Chad.

*****Okay that's chapter 16 so I updated like I promised to DemiStoodStrong because she promised to get an angry mob. So tell them to put the sharp items away. Lol*****

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	15. Channy's Private Prom Date

**IF YOU ARE ***ZARACHANNYLOVER101***PLEASE READ. TO MAKE A FANFICTION. 1. CLICK SIGN UP ON THE RIGHT ON TOP OF YOUR SCREEN 2. TYPE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS 3. RE-TYPE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS 4. MAKE AN USER NAME 5. MAKE A PASSWORD. 6. RE-TYPE YOUR PASSWORD 7. CHECK YOUR POLICY BOX 9. CHECK IM AT LEAST 13 YEARS OLD BOX 10. TYPE IN CODE GIVEN 11. CLICK SIGN UP & YOU'RE READY. HOPE THIS HELPS**

**I don't own SWAC, HM, WOWP, OR CR CHARACTERS.**

****Sonny's POV****

Okay Chad & me been a couple for an hour & its been awesome. We kissed & danced in the rain. We even went to the beach.

"Okay today went perfect!" I said smiling huge.

"What did babe?" Chad asked.

"Don't call me babe James did." I said knowing how jealous Chad is. Chad's hand tensed around my waist.

"Calm down Chaddie. I was kidding." I said kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry Sonshine. But I still can't believe you dated him." Chad said.

"I wasn't really dating him remember?" I said.

"Why couldn't you pick somebody else?" Chad whined.

"Because James is hot." I said.

Chad glared at me.

"What?" I asked looking innocient.

"Don't What me." Chad said glaring at me more.

"I picked him because I missed him & I know how bad he gets under your skin." I said chuckling.

"Not funny. Keep it up & I'll break up with you." Chad challenged.

"Fine. Before James & I arrived the party Zac checked me out. I'm sure he'll love to date me." I said smirking, while Chad's mouth hung open.

"You wouldn't!" Chad gritted through his teeth.

"Don't test me Chad." I said taking of my heels.

"So you'd really break up with me & go out with the enemy?" Chad questioned.

"whoa whoa wait! He's your enemy not mine. Have you seen him shirtless? I said day-dreaming. That ended when I became soaked.

I came back up & glared at Chad, while laughed.

"Uhh help me up." I said glaring.

After he stopped laughing he tried to help me up. As always he fell for it. I pulled him down with me.

"So Chaddie you like being wet?" I teased.

He answered by splashing water in my face.

"Come on let's get you home." Chad said lifting me up in his arms.

Chad carried me into his car soaking wet.

After 10 minutes we made it back.

"Wow!" I said.

"Wow what babe?" Chad asked.

"Who'd knew after 2 years. We'd finally come home to my house as a couple?" I sighed.

"Fate did." Chad said pressing his lips to mine. We pulled away.

"Night Sonshine." Chad whispered.

"Night Chad." I said getting out of his car.

I unlocked the door & went inside.

"Allison?" Mom asked.

"Yeah its me." I answered.

"Come in here. I wanna see you." Mom said.

I rolled my eyes knowing she wants details.

I walked into the living room.

"How was it?" Mom asked.

"It was perfect."

"I bet it wa... Umm Allison why are you wet?" Mom said looking at my dress.

"Chad." We said at the same time.

"Okay you got to sleep. We'll take later ok." Mom said.

"Okay mom night." I said.

"Night." She answered back.

I went upstairs took a shower, washed my hair, blew dryed it, brushed my teeth, & went to bed.

I woke up from a text from Chad. Saying "Goodmorning my angel."

I smiled.

It was Saturday so no work today.

I walked downstair hearing mom and dad arguing. I got used it.

They stopped when they saw me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. Morning sweetie." Mom said.

"Actually yes." Dad said glaring at mom.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Like I said nothing because we're aren't doing it." Mom glared at dad.

"Yes we are because I already signed." Dad said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!'" I screamed.

"We're moving back to Wisconsin Sonny." Dad said.

*****Ahhh I missed updating. Its so much fun. So what will happen next? Stay tuned. Uhh I sound like those lame tv shows******

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	16. Chad's Parents Know & Attitude

**Okay I'm back. Here's chapter 19 I think I'm too lazy to check. LOL**

**I do not Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**

***Chad's POV***

I woke up this morning feeling awesome. My life couldn't get anymore pefect. Perfect family, career, and girlfriend. Did I mention perfect girlfriend? I'm pretty sure I did.

I texted Sonny a message that'll make my Sonshine smile.

I walked downstairs and into the dining room.

"Morning." I said smiling while Lizzie set blueberry pancakes in front of me.

"Well your happy. What's the occasion?" Dad asked.

"I know!" Portlyn said smirking.

"What is it. Why is my Chaddykins so happy?" Mom asked.

I stayed silent.

"Holy Ravioli Chad didn't freak that Mom called him Chaddykins. CHAD ARE YOU SICK!" Kevin screamed. **(He's Chad's brother. Yeah from the Jonas Brothers)**

Nick came over and felt my head.

"He doesn't have a fever. Have you been on any medication lately?" Nick said.

"Guys stop teasing your brother." Dad said chuckling.

"Fine." Nick & Kevin said together & Nick let go of my forehead.

"So what is Chadster happy about?" Dad asked.

"CHADDIE'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Portlyn screamed.

"Oh god please no!" Mom screamed.

"Casside calm down be happy for Chad." Dad said squeezing Mom's hand.

"What! I thought you'd be happy for me." I screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU DATE HER!" Mom screamed.

"You always said me and her be perfect for each other." I said.

"Chad calm down. Your Mom is just in shock that you're dating Mandy." Dad said.

"WHAT!" Portlyn said laughing.

"Mom I'm not dating Mandy." I said.

"Your not?" Mom said catching her breathe.

"No." I said chuckling.

"Then who?" Dad asked.

"Sonny." I said turning a light shade of pink.

"SONNY!" Mom screamed running to me & holding me in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud. You finally come to your senses." Dad said.

"Aww they're so cute together. Jake imagine their our grandbabies." Mom said in a dreamy state.

"Okay Casside one step at a time." Dad said chuckling.

"Tell me all about it." Mom said.

"Sorry Mom. Wanna keep things private between Sonny & I." I said.

"Chaddie please?" Mom asked.

"Sorry Mom." I answered.

"Fine I'll ground you." Mom said smirking.

"Fine then when me & Sonny get married you won't be invited." I said smirking at Mom's face.

"Chaddie how could?" Mom said.

"Kidding Mom. Just respect that please." I said.

"Okay fine." Mom said giving in.

***Sonny's POV***

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING?" I screamed.

"It's perfect for the wedding. I'd like a wedding for where we came from." Dad said calmly.

"ARE YOU THAT SICK IN THE HEAD TO MAKE ME LEAVE MY DREAMS & MY FRIENDS?" I screamed.

"What about your old friends? Huh. Have you talked to them?" Dad asked.

"Yeah we do video chat every Saturday night." I said fuming.

"Well now you won't have to." Dad said smirking.

"MOM!" I screamed.

"He signed the papers. I'm sorry Sonny." Mom said with a frown.

I screamed & slammed my door shut.

I started looking at the portrait of me, mom, & dad. It got me more upset.

I tore it off my wall & ripped it. I pushed off everything on my dressers & threw everything around.

Everything built up inside of me & I broke down in a corner & cried.

I HATE MY DAD!

My phone rung & it was Chad.

"Hello" I said trying to force a smile.

"Sonshine what's wrong?"

"Can we meet please?"

"Sure how about Starbucks?"

"Okay meet you in 20."

"Okay love you Sonshine."

"Love you too."

I dressed in light denim shorts, white/cream long sleeve, brown belt, & brown boots. **(Pic on Profile)**

I brushed my teeth & curled my long hair.

I put on light pink blush, pink lip gloss, & a little bit of brown eyeshadow.

I grabbed my phone & keys. I walked downstairs. Seeing the Smiths, just great more reasons to add to my anger.

"Sonny good you're dressed. Let's talk more." Dad said.

"Yeah come on Sunshine." Kyle said. _He shouldn't of said that._

"LISTEN YOU ASSWHOLE. DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SONSHINE UNLESS YOU'RE FUCKING CHAD DYLAN COOPER! GOT IT!" I screamed.

Mr. & Mrs. Smith along with everyone else was shocked.

"ALLISON MUNROE ROOM NOW." Dad screamed.

"NO GO TELL SOMEONE WHO GIVES A FUCK!" I yelled & going out the door.

"Sonny!" Kyle yelled.

"What hell you want?" I spat.

"What happened to you.?" Kyle asked.

"None of your damn business." I said going to my car. He still followed.

I was about to open the car door when Kyle closed it.

"Get off my car." I yelled.

"See Hollywood changed you." Kyle said.

"No it hasn't it showed me how strong I can be." I yelled.

"I love you Sonny. Chad will never love you the way I love you." Kyle yelled back. _That's it._

I slapped him across the face.

"Burn in hell you fucking prick!" I yelled & drove off.

_I can't to see Chad & then Chad will finish Kyle off._

_*****Ooo Who likes Sonny's new attitude? Drama, Drama, Drama. How do you think Chad will react. Stay tune******_

_**iStemiFan1 has logged out**_


	17. Hell Get Ready

**_I'm back! Who missed me? Ohh who cares you're here for the story. _**

**_P.S. maybe short Sorry :( Tell you why later._**

**_I do not own Sonny with a chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock._**

*****Sonny's POV*****

I made it to StarBucks before Chad so I had time to think.

I ordered to Chocolate CoCoas & 2 blueberry muffins. **(A/N never been to StarBucks so I don't know if they sell the muffins. Sorry)**

After 10 minutes Chad came on time I came 10 minutes before.

"Sonshine you okay?" Chad asked kissing on the cheek & sitting on the opposite booth of me.

"No." I said.

"Tell your Chaddie what's wrong." Chad said lacing our fingers together.

"Dad is bringing more hell into our relationship." I spat.  
"What is it now. Dress shopping, cake picking, or flower arrangements?" Chad asked.

"He's making us move." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Ohh is it close to me or across town even more?" Chad asked taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Not here." I said landing my eyes on his. He stopped.

"What do you mean not here?" Chad asked destroying the muffin in his hand.

"He's making up move." I said.

"Move where Sonny?" Chad asked.

"I'll always be with you Chaddie." I said.

"SONNY ANSWER THE GOT DAMN QUESTION. WHERE ARE YOU MOVING TO?" Chad yelled making everyone stare.

"Its a scene he's working on." I said lying to them & they went back to whatever they're doing.

I grabbed Chad's hand & took him outside.

"Sonny answer now." Chad growled.

"Where moving back to Wisconsin." I said.

"No you're not." Chad said grabbing my hand & taking to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To settle this once in for all." Chad said tighting his grip.

"With who to be exact?" I asked.

"Your father." Chad growled & his eyes went from beautiful ocean blue to dark, indescrible, & mysterious blue.

_*****Whoo Drama. What will happen between Chad & Mr. Munroe. I'll give you a hint Its HELL. Hell is about to break loose people hide people hide.*****_

_**iStemiFan1 has logged out**_


	18. Plan & Kyle's Secret Soon To Be Revealed

**So I know I m not your favorite author right now. But its summer time for me, school is out which means more chapters for you guys. But in July I may update time to time. Since I have 2 cousins coming for the summer. One is really nosy so I can t update on the computer but I ll do it on my phone if I make a lot of mistakes you ll know why. Ok so the next chapters will be intense just to tell its gonna be really Rated T.**

**So here s chapter 22.**

****Sonny s POV****

Chad dragged me to his car.

"Chad can t we do something else you know like not go to my house and you know not die?" I asked nervously.

"Sonny do you really want him to keep ruining our relationship? He got us once but he won t get us again I refuse to lose you again." Chad said.

"Of course I don't." I said.

"Then what is holding you back?" Chad glared.  
_Think Sonny think whose has gotten you mad recently?_  
_Dad, Smiths, Mandy, James but he was acting. WAIT Smiths Mrs. Smith, Mr. Smith, KYLE SMITH._

"Sonny you okay baby?" Chad asked feeling my forehead.

"No." I said with a fake pout.

"What s wrong?" Chad asked pulling me into his arms.

"Kyle he won t leave me alone." I said sniffling in Chad s neck.  
I felt Chad s arm tense up around my waist. I smirked.

"Has he touched you in anyway?" Chad asked growling.

"No I just want him to leave me alone. He said you ll never love me as much as he does." I said with fake tears in my eyes looking into Chad s. Chad s eyes turned dark blue once again.

"What else did Kyle say?" Chad asked.

"That's all but I m scared he ll say more." I said grabbing Chad harder.

"Don t worry babe Kyle won t be saying anything for a long time." Chad said kissing me passionately.  
_Mmm I love his lips so sweet and soft. Thank you god for the best acting boyfriend ever, I learned so much from him._ We pulled away.

"what are you going to do Chaddie?" I asked batting my eyelashes innocently.  
Chad chuckled at me.

"You don t have to worry about anything babe leave it all to Chadster." Chad said kissing the tip of my nose. I giggled.  
While Chad played with my hair, I leaned onto his chest.

****The Munroe House****  
****Kyle s POV****

I was outside still looking at place where Sonny was.  
_I can t believe she slapped me_. I went back into the living where everyone else was.

"So did she stay" Dad asked.

"No." I said sitting.

"What happened to your face?" Mom asked.  
"Sonny slapped me." I answered.  
The room went quiet.  
Mrs. Munroe snickered and Mr. Munroe glared.

"Connie why is that funny?" Mom asked.

"Well I bet if you were forced to be married to someone who you didn t love, then the person you re suppose to marry tells you the person that you really love will never, the parent breaks you and the love of your life up, You would slap that person silly wouldn t you. That's exactly what Sonny did." Mrs. Munroe said looking at her nails.

"That's very true...wait how did you know Kyle said Chad will never love her as much as Kyle does?" Mom asked.

"Its called looking out the window." Mrs. Munroe said.  
Mom nodded.

"Kyle why would you say that?" Mom asked.

"Because it's true." I said.

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Munroe asked,

"Connie." Mr. Munroe said glaring.

"I'm curious besides if Kyle did love Sonny like he says he does he wouldn t have lost her right. I hear Chad wasn't Chad when he and Sonny split. But Kyle was just fine." Mrs. Munroe said glaring at me.

"What do you have against me?" I asked.

"I never did like you. I let you in like one of the family I put my walls down because you made Sonny so happy but when she told me your little game my hatred came back. I know your game and all your moves to I suggest you watch your back. If you even think about hurting her again good luck because you'll need it when I'm done with you." Mrs. Munroe said with venom in her voice and leaving the house.  
_Dear god can t wait until we're be married because Sonny won't be seeing her for a long time._

"What game is Connie talking about?" Mom asked glaring.

"I have no idea." I said lying.

"If I find out you re lying to me you re gonna wish you ve never been born." Mom said glaring.

"Melissa." Dad said.

"Don t Melissa me. I will find out that game if it kills me." Mom said.

******YAY I FINISHED A CHAPTER I M SO PROUD. REVIEW MY LUVS!******

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	19. Sonny Goes to Dinner Late At Night!

**Guess who's back? Me and Channy's Struggle. Okay so Friday or Saturday my cousins are coming. So I'll be updating all week. ^_^ YAY!**

**BTW thank you guys for voting. The surprise will be in later chapters I'll tell you when.**

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR.**

***Sonny's POV* **

Chad & I have been sitting on his car hood for like hours now and it's starting to get late.

"Chad I think we should go now." I said staring at the sky which was turning pitch black.

"Okay I'll see you later babe. Drive safe and call me when you get home." Chad said kissing me on the cheek.

I nodded, got in my car, and drove off.

After 10 minutes I got home. I parked my car, locked it, and went inside.

"Allison we need to talk now." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes and headed for my room.

I took my iPod out my purse, put my headphones in ears, and walked upstairs. I searched through songs and I finally settled on "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.

I smiled at how this song related to my life. I texted Chad I was home and he replied telling me goodnight and that he loves me. I took a picture of me blowing a kiss on my phone and sent it to him. I changed into my pajamas and laid down and as soon as I was about to fall asleep a loud bang was on my door.

"Allison open the door now." Dad demanded.

I chuckled and stayed still and waited for him to leave but he wouldn't.

_Oh my god is this dude don't stop banging on my door. _

_I know right we need our sleep._

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_

_You're conscious DUH_

_Well sorry you're really annoying me_

_I can say the same thing for you_

I rolled my eyes.

"ALLISON FOR THE LAST TIME OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Dad screamed.

_Ally just open so he can shut the hell up_

I chuckled at my conscious. Then I groaned this bed is really warm, I don't wanna get up.

I got up and opened the door staring at my father's angry face.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I CALLED YOU?" Dad screamed.

"I was too busy." I said calmly.

"Doing what?" Dad screeched.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Dad won't let me sleep." I said.

"So what were you too "busy" to answer me for?" Dad asked again.

"Ignoring you." I said smiling.

Dad's jaw clenched. I smirked. While Mom raised her eyebrow waiting for Dad's reaction.

"Just get dressed." Dad said trying to calm down.

"It's 10pm at night forget it. I'm going to sleep." I said standing my ground.

"Why does she need to get dressed anyway?" Mom asked.

"She's going to a party with Kyle." Dad answered.

I started laughing.

"Over my dead body, I'm not going anywhere with that creature. So forget it." I said.

"Yeah you are." Dad challenged.

"No I'm not." I said back.

"Allison get dressed now." Dad said growling. I can see his fist clenching.

"Damon I'm not going with that thing. Get over it. I'm pretty sure you're not gonna touch me with that fist are you Damon. You know what happened last time and I'm sure mom will snap you so damn fast." I said.

Mom raised her eyebrow at his clenched fist.

"Damon are you planning on doing something with that?" Mom asked looking at his fist.

"Not at all." Dad answered.

"Just get dressed Allison. That's a command not an option." Dad glared at me.

_SONNY BEFORE YOU ANSWER, I GOT A PLAN._

_What is it?_

_Go the party._

_Eww gross NO._

_Wait go with Kyle be disgusting and make him look bad._

_Hmm I like it fine I will._

_Good now tell Damon you'll go_

_For an annoying conscious you're really smart_

_Why thank you_

"Okay fine I'll go." I said.

Mom raised an eyebrow at me and Dad looked shocked.

"Well good now get dressed." Dad said confused.

I went back into and searched in my closet. I put on a pink glittery dress with silver heels. **(Picture on Profile) **Then I did my makeup and for my hair I curled it and a flower clip that matches my dress. Then I went back into my closet and put extra clothes in my bag. I put a couple more things in there. I threw my bag out the window and it landed safely on the side of a bush.

I tweeted a picture of me in my dress making sure Kyle will see it. After 10 seconds I got a lot of mentions including Chad. He called 5 minutes later.

"Hello." I answered.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Chad asked.

"I'm going to a party." I said sitting on my bed.

"With who?" Chad asked.

"Kyle." I answered.

"Why?" Chad asking growling.

"No need to get jealous, this is just a part of my plan." I said.

"ALLISON CAR'S HERE!" Dad yelled.

"I go to go. Love you." I said.

"Be careful and love you too." Chad said hanging up.

I got my purse with my fully charged phone inside and walked downstairs.

"Well don't you look adorable." Mom said eyeing my dress.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Allison be good with Kyle. I mean it." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes and left.

The driver opened the door for me and I got in.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Munroe?" The driver asked.

"Can you please drive down to that corner and stop please?" I asked.

"Sure." The driver replied and stopped down where I told him too.

"May I ask why?" The driver asked.

"Revenge on Kyle." I said. The driver chuckled.

"Whatever I needed for in that plan count me in." The driver said smiling.

"I'll remember that." I said getting out the car and running to get my bag. I grabbed ran back to the car and we drove off.

"Push that button to window." The driver said. **(A/N I don't know what it's called but you know how there's a lot space in the back and driver is in the front. There's window that separates them from seeing behind. It's in Limos only BTW.)**

I nodded and pushed the button. I started changing into a pink tank top, then a white tank top that sags a little, leggings with holes in them, and light green tutu. I also put on my black converse. **(Picture on Profile) **I took the flower clip out my hair too. I redid my makeup, it's natural. I pushed the button again and sat down.

"Well looks like someone's getting good revenge." The driver said. I laughed too.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Call me Chance." Chance said.

"Cool call me Sonny." I said.

"Hmm Sonny that's different. I like it." Chance said smiling. I laughed.

While we rode we talked about everything, kids, tv shows, actors, movies, but most of all how much we hate Kyle.

The limo stopped.

"Ok Sonny this our stop." Chance said.

"Ugh I can feel presence already. God I hate him." I pouted. Chance laughed.

"Here's my card. Call when you need a ride or just need an old man's advice." Chance said handing me a card. I took it.

"You're not old you know. You're only 30." I said giggling.

"Older than you aren't I?" Chance said smirking.

"You look so familiar." I said staring at him.

"Don't worry you'll realize it soon." Chance said winking.

"Thanks for the ride." I said getting out the car and grabbing my bags.

"Thanks for the entertainment." Chance said talking my problems.

"Not funny." I said sticking my tongue out at him. I shut the car door and walked into the building.

_This is way fancy._

_I know right. _

_Time to piss off some people._

_You know it._

"Excuse me? I asked a waitress.

"Yes sweetie?" Cindy said.

"Umm can I keep my bag with you please?" I asked.

"Sure and can I ask why." Cindy said.

She took my bag and put it into a shelf.

"My boyfriend right there. Thinks I'm gonna look fancy and I'm not." I said pointing at Kyle.

"You mean that guy." Cindy screeched.

"I came over there 5 times because his steak wasn't done right." Cindy glared. I laughed.

"I hate him too." I said shaking my head.

"Why are you dating him?" Cindy asked.

"Arranged Marriage." I answered.

"I'll help you." Cindy said.

"Mitchell." Cindy yelled.

"What's up? It's not the steak dude again I went over there like 10 times already." Mitchell complained.

"Yes and No. I need you to flirt with this girl." Cindy said pointing to me. I smiled and he waved.

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"To get revenge on her "Boyfriend". Cindy said putting air quotes over boyfriend. Cindy starting pointing to Kyle.

"That dude is your boyfriend? I'm so sorry." Mitchell said hugging me. I giggled.

"I know you poor thing." Cindy said hugging us too. We pulled apart.

I laughed.

"Okay now just tell me the plan." Mitchell said.

"I'm gonna be disgusting and you're gonna our new waiter and flirt with me making Kyle jealous. Then he'll break up with me and I won't have to marry him." I said smiling.

"Got it captain." Mitchell said.

"Ready?" Cindy asked.

"Ready." I said smiling.

Mitchell hooked his arm to mine and led me to Kyle's table.

"Mr. Smith your date has arrived." Mitchell said.

Kyle's friends gasped and I smiled.

"It's about damn time." Kyle said turning around. He gasped and dropped his glass at what I was wearing. Mitchell whispered in my ear and I giggled. Kyle glared at him and Mitchell gave my bum a tap and left. I sat down.

"So how's dinner going?" I asked smirking at their faces.

_******LOL Whoo Funny chapter. Review people.******_

_**iStemiFan1 has logged out**_


	20. Sonny & Kyle at dinner

**I'm back with chapter 24. Enjoy **

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR.**

***Sonny's POV***

"So how's dinner going?" I asked.

"It's perfect…I guess...umm what's your name?" A girl answered.

"It's Allison." Kyle answered.

Mitchell came back.

"Is there anything I can get for the pretty lady?" Mitchell asked me. I giggled and flipped my hair.

"I'll take a…" I started.

"She'll take a salad." Kyle answered.

"I asked the pretty lady not steak dude." Mitchell said glaring Kyle. Kyle glared.

"I'm sorry I'm the customer and you're the waiter who gets me whatever I want and I said a salad." Kyle growled.

"Well I'm sure you're not the judge of what she eats. So beautiful what can I get you?" Mitchell said and then he kissed my hand. I whispered in his ear chicken alfredo. He winked at me, glared at Kyle, and left.

"Allison what the hell was that?" Kyle asked glaring.

"He's cute." I said.

"Doesn't mean you flirt with him." Kyle whispered so they wouldn't hear.

"So Allison Kyle said you work on tv." The girl said.

"Yes I do. Kylie aren't you gonna introduce us?" I asked.

"Yeah Kylie aren't you?" The guy asked smirking.

Kyle glared.

"Allison this is Meghan, Jasmine, Lizzie, Michael, Jordan, and Mark." Kyle said. I burped and they all frowned.

"Cool." I said burping again.

"So you work on tv…How fun is that?" Jasmine said breaking the silence.

"It has its perks. I go places I never went before and stuff." I said picking my nose. Jasmine, Meghan, and Lizzie's jaws dropped. The guys frowned and Kyle looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok pretty lady here's your food." Mitchell said putting my food in front of me.

"You're doing well being disgusting. Keep it up." Mitchell whispering in my ear and kissed it making Kyle irritated.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Kyle asked.

"Nope but I see my future one sitting next to you." Mitchell answered, winking at me, and left.

"Aww he's so sweet." I said starting to eat my food with my fingers.

"Umm Allison there's a fork right in front of you." Lizzie said.

"No Thwank ywo." I said with food in my mouth and my food went all over her dress.

"Ewww" Lizzie screeched.

"Allison apologize." Kyle said glaring at me.

"WHY?" I screamed.

"Baby calm down." Kyle said whispering.

"NO! YOU CALM DOWN!" I screamed.

People started to stare at us.

"Kyle calm Allison down." Mark said.

"Baby please calm down." Kyle pleaded.

"NO!" I screamed again and pouted.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LOSER ON A STUPID POINTLESS COMEDY SHOW! I'VE BEEN NICE AND PATIENT BUT YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE A HINT AND BE GOOD FOR ME! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT GO BACK TO THE LIMO AND STAY THERE GOT IT!" Kyle screamed. Everyone there was shocked and it was quiet.

_That's my girl now make a big finish. Make sure to cry._

"I HATE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I screamed, started crying, and left.

When got into the hallway. I remembered something. I ran in the room, picked up my bowl of alfredo, poured it on Kyle's head, and left stomping the whole way.

"Allison you were amazing!" Mitchell said hugging me.

"I KNOW!" I said hugging back.

"There she is the amazing Allison Munroe." Cindy said.

"Now go into the bathroom and change into the dress you brought I got another plan." Mitchell said.

"Okay." I said going the bathroom.

***Kyle's POV***

Sonny left upset and then came back and poured her food on my head. Ugh I'll get her later.

Meghan, Jasmine, Lizzie, Mark, Michael, and Jordan glared at me.

"Look I'm sorry about Allison." I said.

"No just stop that was the most horrible thing to say to a girl ever." Jordan said glaring at me.

"I know dude what's wrong with you?" Mark said shaking his head.

"Lizzie she spit on you. You get why I yelled at her right?" I asked.

Lizzie grabbed her drink and poured it on my head.

"I know Allison was disgusting and rude. But you never say that to a girl ever!" Lizzie screamed.

"I never planned to yell at her. My anger got built up inside and it came out at her." I said fustrated.

Someone coughed and we looked up. It was that waiter guy named Mitchell. _Just great Note my sarcasm._

"Here's your check." Mitchell said laying the bill down.

"By the way that's no way to talk to a girl ever. But I'm glad you did you led her right into my arms." Mitchell said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked glaring. _Who do he think he is getting my girl?_

A beautiful voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Mitchie?" Allison said. When I saw what she was wearing my jaw dropped. She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Jasmine said.

"Thank you." Allison said with her beautiful smile.

"We're sorry for what Kyle said." Jordan said glaring at me.

"Lizzie here's a dress. I got for you. I'm really sorry hope you forgive me." Allison said giving her a dress.

Lizzie smiled.

"It's beautiful. You're forgiven." Lizzie said smiling.

"Allison we should get you home." Mitchell said wrapping his arm around her waist. I glared.

"You're going home with him?" I asked growling.

"Yes he's sweet and nice and…Not you. You don't think I'll let you take me home after what you said. I'm not stupid!" Allison said glaring.

Jordan laughed.

"I couldn't agree more." Jordan said.

Allison smiled.

"Mitchie let's go." Allison said. I laughed.

"Mitchie really?" I laughed.

"Kylie really?" Mitchell laughed. I stopped and glared.

"We have to go. Come on Ally." Mitchell said.

"Ok bye bye." Allison said waving and she was gone.

"You messed up big time. You idiot." Michael said.

I groaned.

"I know." I said holding my head only feeling noodle dripping down my face. I groaned again, while everybody else laughed.

***Sonny's POV* **

Mitchell drove me home and I went in the house.

"How was dinner?" Dad asked.

"Amazing!" I said smiling.

Dad smirked at Connie and she frowned.

"I'm glad you made me go daddy." I said kissing his cheek. I gave mom a hug and went into my room.

I changed into my pajamas again and fell asleep instantly.

***So that's our chapter for today. Hope you enjoyed it. Review***

**iStemiFan1 has logged out**


	21. Auditions & Lunch

**I'm back again and here's chapter 25 : ) **

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR.**

****Sonny's POV****

I woke up smiling feeling happy for the first time in days well besides when I'm with Chad.

It was 9AM and I realized, I was a hour late for work.

I jumped in the shower washing my body. After that I changed into my pajamas again. Then I started to pick something out my closet. I chose my black skirt that goes to my mid-thigh, brown short sleeves shirt, a black frilly vest, and black strapped heels. I changed into it. I curled my hair and tied my 2 caramel locks to the back of my head laying the rest of my hair down. My makeup I put a light brown eye shadow, a light red blush, and rosy pink, and mascara.

For jewelry I put my silver heart earrings, a necklace, and a ring. **(Pictures on Profile)**

I grabbed my black clutch, my phone, and my keys.

I ran downstairs, locked the door, and drove off. But as always I drove Starbucks getting my usual French vanilla coffee. After 10 minutes I arrived at work. I parked my car and locked it.

I found the cast and they were rehearsing a sketch I wasn't in thank god. It's was called "Another Cinderella Pie story" Its when almost like the original I did say almost right yeah I did. Its when the prince when eats a pie with a girl who can eat faster than him. Grady was the prince, Nico was the princess which is hilarious, Zora was the step-sister, Mandy the step-mother, and that leaves Tawni as the god-mother.

After 10 minutes they were done and of course Mandy would bother me.

"Marshall look who decided to show up." Mandy said pointing to me. I sipped my coffee and rolled my eyes.

"Ahh Sonny. You were late because?" Marshall asked.

"My dad made me go to a dinner last night and I woke up late sorry." I said.

"It's fine next time take the day off. You need one. You've been working too hard." Marshall said patting me on the back. I smiled.

"Thanks for understanding Marshall." I said kissing his cheek. Mandy and Tawni glared.

"No problem. Take an hour break everybody. Now I have to call my lady friend." Marshall said. I chuckled.

"So where were you really last night?" Tawni asked.

"I told you. I had to go to a dinner last." I said.

"Yeah right and I had to go get surgery last night for my face." Tawni said.

"Yeah you did. It just didn't turn out right." Zora said smirking. I laughed.

"Go Z." I said giving her a high five.

Tawni gasped.

"Mandy heard you went too. They said it was disaster you had too many boogers in it." Zora said with wide eyes. I nearly choked on my coffee.

"ZORA I HATE YOU!" Mandy screamed dragging Tawni with her.

"Aww that's a complement to me thank you. Hope you fall off a bridge." Zora screamed. I laughed.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Just because I don't talk to you doesn't mean I don't care about you. When you needed some help I stepped in. Usually you have it under control but you don't need to tell them your personal life so I helped." Zora said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. Now it's time to pull a prank on them." Zora said smiling mischievously. I smiled.

"Video tape for me." I said.

"Got it." Zora said climbing in the vents.

_Who knew Zora was just like me? I like her. _

_Well you never did have a problem with her anyway._

_Very true._

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Ally." Mitchell said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Guess where I am?"  
"Umm the coffee shop?" I asked.

"Nope." Mitchell answered.

"Umm the restraint?" I asked.

"No I'm Condor Studios." Mitchell said.

"OMG WHERE ARE YOU?" I asked screaming.

"You know Miley right?" Mitchell asked.

"Duh we've been best friends forever. Studio 5 right?" I said.

"Yeah go there." Mitchell said.

"Okay see you in 5 minutes." I said.

"Okkie doke." Mitchell said.

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. I walked out my studio and went to his.

I saw him and screamed.

"Mitchie!" I screamed. He turned around and caught me in his arms.

"Ally." Mitchell said spinning me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should've of told you last night I was famous." Mitchell said setting me down.

"YAY! Now we can see each other everyday." I said hugging him.  
"Hey Sonny." Robbie said.

"Hey Mr. Cyrus." I said.

"How ya been?" Mr. Cyrus asked.

"Good. What about you?" I said.

"Good been on tour. I gotta go before Miley gets a hold of my credit card." Mr. Cyrus said chuckling.

"Ok good luck." I said laughing. He left.

"So you wanna help me with something?" Mitchell asked.  
"Sure." I answered.

"Let's go to my dressing room." Mitchell said wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

I nodded.

****Chad's POV****

I finished rehearsal and the cast & I went to the cafeteria.

I haven't seen Sonny all day but she probably stayed home because of the dinner last night.

I got my steak from Brenda and sat down.

"Hey have you guys seen Sonny today?" I asked.

"Nope sorry. I didn't see her at breakfast." Chasity said.

"Me neither." Nick said.

"Ohh." I said and starting eating.

After 5 minutes the randoms came in without Sonny. So I guess she wasn't here.

"Hey Dora." I asked motioning her. She rolled her eyes and came over.

"What?" Dora asked.

"Is Sonny here today?" I asked.

"It depends. If you want the answer I want the steak." Dora said.

"Smart girl." Portlyn said smiling at her.

"Fine." I said giving her the steak.

"She's here." Dora said.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know." Dora answered. A few seconds later Mandy came over.

"Eww get away from the table you're making it ugly." Zora said. I know her name after that comment. I smirked.

The cast laughed.

"Shut up Zora." Mandy said glaring.

"Shut up booger brain." Zora retorted.

"OMG Zora sit next to me. I love this kid." Portlyn said scooting over.

"Sorry I can't sit anywhere where booger brain was." Zora said leaving.

"Aww." Portlyn pouted.

"So anyway Chaddie wanna go out tonight?" Mandy asked flirtatiously.

"DON'T DO IT CHAD YOU'LL GET BOOGER BRAIN DAMAGED!" Zora screamed. I laughed.

"Sorry no I have a girlfriend." I said.

"UGH!" Mandy stomped back to her table.

"Zora isn't so bad." Kevin said. I nodded.

Next a few guys moved a lunch table and brought in another table and 2 chairs. There was a sign that said auditions.

"Auditions for what?" Marta asked. Portlyn shrugged.

Then a good looking guy I have to admit came in with Sonny. I didn't like that at all. They sat and watched them. The cast and I started listening to there conversation.

"Ally do we have to do this?" The guy wind.

"Yes Mitchell we do. Mr. Condor said so." Sonny said.

"Ohh here's a pillow." Mitchell said handing her one.

"Why?" Sonny asked setting it on the floor.

"Because Mr. Condor said you laugh at people." Mitchell said smirking. Sonny's eyes widen and picked up the pillow holding it to her face.

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked.

Sonny pointed to a guy with clown pants. Portlyn snickered.

Mitchell's eyes widen.

"So what's your name?" Mitchell asked looking at his paper.

"Cocaine." The guy answered.

"Sonny look at his profile for me." Mitchell said giving her a signal.

Sonny took it. She looked at it.

"Isn't your name Cocaine. You know like the drug?" Sonny asked.

"No Cocaine not the drug." The guy said.

"What's your last name?" Mitchell asked.

"Dope." Cocaine answered.

"You got to be kidding me!" Mitchell screamed.

"Can you please leave like now?" Sonny said.

"But I…" Cocaine started.

"No just leave now." Sonny said.

"Aww." Cocaine said leaving.

"Mitchell…" Sonny started.

"Don't ever speak of this." Mitchell said.

Next a muscular guy came in.

"Hey I'm Johnny." Johnny said.

"So what's your last name?" Sonny asked looking up.

Her jaw dropped.

"Sonny? Sonny? Sonny?" Mitchell said snapping his fingers.

"Huh?" Sonny asked.

"Stop drooling." Mitchell said.

"Okay." Sonny said in a dreaming state.

After a few questions he left. I glared at him the whole way.

"So Sonny what you think of him?" Mitchell asked.

"He's beautiful." Sonny said falling out her chair.

"He's amazingly stupid." Mitchell said.

"No he isn't he amazing with killer abs." Sonny said.

"Sonny I asked him why he wanted this part of my band and he said ohh I thought this was a pizza place." Mitchell said.

"So…I bet he's amazing kisser." Sonny said.

Mitchell frowned.

"Ok new rule all hot guys have to kiss me." Sonny said smirking.

_She better not let him kiss her._

Another good looking guy came in.

A few questions later.

"Ok so it's a rule that all good looking guys have to kiss me so if you don't mind." Sonny said leaning.

The guy leaned in.

"Kiss her and your face won't be so pretty no more." Mitchell said glaring. The guy zoomed out the room. _Thank You Mitchell_

"MITCHELL!" Sonny screamed.

"Don't worry babe. I got your back." Mitchell said smiling.

Sonny pouted. Mitchell put a sign on the table. It said

"IF YOU ARE A GOOD LOOKING GUY AND SONNY SAYS KISS ME. REMEMBER I AM AT THE TABLE AND I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE" I smiled at the sign.

"Mitchell!" Sonny screamed.

"Don't worry if they want a broken face all they have to do is kiss you." Mitchell said smiling.

They finally finished.

"So we'll discuss them later?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah I gotta go to rehearsal." Sonny said.

Sonny hugged him and stood there in his arms making my blood boil.

Mitchell chuckled.

"You want me to carry you?" Mitchell asked kissing her nose.

Sonny pouted.

Mitchell picked Sonny up in a bridal style and left.

"WOW! I wish I was Sonny. Mitchell is HOT!" Chasity said. Portlyn laughed.

"I can't believe she tried to get guys to kiss her." I said sighing.

"Well it has to be tested for a band." Portlyn said.

"Why?" Skylar asked.

"Mitchell is probably gonna get a girl back up singer and if the guy she choosesto date is a bad kisser. Sonny will warn her." Portlyn explained.

"Besides if I was Sonny boyfriend or not his lips would be on mine." Portlyn said. I glared.

Mitchell came back and with Kyle but he didn't notice.

Mitchell turned around and glared.

"Ugh its steak dude again. What do you want?" Mitchell asked glaring.

"Where's Allison?" Kyle asked glaring.

"Oh you mean my girlfriend? None of your business." Mitchell said. _Girlfriend? She's mine._

The cast looked at me and I stood up.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked Kyle.

"Cooper. This is none of your business." Kyle said.

"Well she is my girlfriend. So that makes it my business." I said.

"Ahh looks like Allison has been playing both of you." Kyle laughed.

"Aww but looks who's she not dating…Let's see." Mitchell started turning and pointed at Kyle.

"Aww not you." I said with a pouty face. Mitchell laughed. Kyle glared.

"Fine I'll find her myself." Kyle said walking away.

"Are you dating Sonny?" I asked.

"No not at all." Mitchell laughed.

"Then why…" I started.

"Me & Sonny met last night and decided to get revenge on Kyle by me flirting with her and her being disgusting making him break up with her. That's all so now he thinks we're dating." Mitchell explained.

I looked confused.

"Don't worry Sonny will explain it better. Why were you jealous?" Mitchell teased.

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"Don't worry dude she's all yours. I have a girlfriend anyway." Mitchell said leaving. I sat back down and smiled. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

"Chad it's been too long."

_It's about got damn. I've been waiting for this_

**_***So thats's my chapter. What do you think Chad is talking about? Find out tomorrow and review***_**

**_iStemiFan1 has logged out_**


	22. SHOCKING!

**I'm with chapter 26. I'm actually surprised I kept my promise to update everyday.**

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR.**

****Kyle's POV****

So I couldn't find Allison anywhere. So I gave up and decided to go to her house and wait for her.

I knocked on the house door and waited for a few seconds until Mrs. Munroe answered the door.

_Oh Boy this is just great_

"Hello Mrs. Munroe." I said smiling.

"Kyle." Mrs. Munroe said glaring.

"Can I please stay until Allison comes home?" I asked pouting. Mrs. Munroe raised an eyebrow.

"Fine but we have things to talk about." Mrs. Munroe said walking away. I gulped. She stopped and noticed I wasn't moving and smirked.

"Kyle I don't bite. I only bite when I'm pissed off." Mrs. Munroe said smiling.

I nodded, came in, and closed the door.

Mrs. Munroe was sitting in the living room and motioned me to sit. I sat down.

"So Kyle Allison says the dinner went great last night. I'm kinda worried tell me was it great." Mrs. Munroe said.

"Umm not really. It actually went horrible." I answered. Mrs. Munroe smiled.

"Tell me what happened." Mrs. Munroe said sipping her tea.

"First, she wasn't wearing fancy clothes at all. She was wearing a pink tank top then another white one over it, leggings with holes, a green tutu like skirt, and black and white converses. Second, she was rude. She burped, she picked her nose, and she spit over my friend without apologizing. Then, she was flirting with our waiter. Finally, she threw a tantrum." I said upset.

_Still can't believe she did that._

Mrs. Munroe snickered.

"What did you do after that?" Mrs. Munroe asked.

"I yelled at her in front of everyone. Then when she left with her dramatic exit she came back and spilled her pasta on my head." I said.

_Took me hours to get that smell out my head._

Mrs. Munroe laughed.

"Looks like you've been played Kyle." Mrs. Munroe laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Sonny left last night she was in a beautiful pink dress." Mrs. Munroe said looking at her nails.

"So that's where she got that dress from." I said realizing.

She laughed again.

"Did you break up with her?" Mrs. Munroe asked.

"I guess you can basically say that." I said looking down.

"Looks like Sonny got just what she wanted." Mrs. Munroe. I groaned.

"Why do you want her so bad anyway?" Mrs. Munroe asked.

"I love her." I said. _I'm tired of people asking that._

"No you don't." Mrs. Munroe said.

"Yes I do." I retorted.

"You just can't stand the fact of Sonny with someone else that she loves. You want her as your slave not your equal love that everyone thinks. Kyle just let Sonny be." Mrs. Munroe said.

"I can't." I retorted.

"Really you sure enough let her go when she broke up with you. You let her go like she was trash like she was nothing. Now you want her back. In Wisconsin when you were dating her it was all a bet just to get in her pants. So what changed now?" Mrs. Munroe screamed.

"I developed feelings for her and I'm not gonna stop until she's mine." I said glaring at her. She smirked.

"I'm not gonna stop until you're out of her life for good. So it looks like you've started war Kyle." Mrs. Munroe said glaring back.

"Fine." I glared.

****Chad's POV****

I turned around there was Mr. Munroe.

"Tell Mr. Brooks I'll finish my parts tomorrow." I said standing up.

Mr. Munroe motioned me out the door.

"Why are you here?" I asked glaring.

"We never had the proper greeting." Mr. Munroe answered with a fake smile.

"What's the real reason you're here?" I asked. _I'm really not in the mood right now_

"We need to talk alone." Mr. Munroe answered.

"We are alone." I said smirking knowing I'm pissing him off. Mr. Munroe glared at me.

"You know Chad I really don't like you or your attitude." Mr. Munroe spat.

"That's the Mr. Munroe I know. I know you don't." I said smiling.

"Chad I've tried being nice. I gave you warning before not directly but you got the message." Mr. Munroe said.

"I got the message and I didn't like it. So I ignored it." I answered back.

"Tell me Chad do you always do the wrong thing for the hell of it?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"Not always. I usually do the right thing. But if you try to take something away from me that I love. I get a little cranky and a bad rep." I answered.

Mr. Munroe raised his eyebrow.

"Tell me Chad. What do you love that I'm taking away from you?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"Allison." I asnwered without hesitation.

"Chad she's not a thing or an object you can control." Mr. Munroe spat.

"I know that. I'm only protecting her I don't try to control her. I do what's best for her." I answered.

"What do you think is best for her?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"I think she should stay here in LA. Sonny told me why she was glad she got this job. She wanted to get away from the pain, from being trapped being told what to do. I'm only trying to keep her here so she can have that, so she can be free, learn new things she never thought she do, and so she can stay here with me. I love her so much Mr. Munroe. I know a lot of guys say that. But I bet none of them ever fought against you for her. I know you don't like me because of my reputation but I only let my walls come down not so often but I let Sonny in becuase she's different. She makes my fire, she makes my anger boil like no one else can, and she can do things to me no one else can do. I won't stop until she's satisified and happy and if that means I have fight against you I will." I spat. I fist clenched and I can feel my anger boiling. _I needed to leave immediantly._

Mr. Munroe face was shocked.

"I think we're done here." I said walking out the building.

I walked back to my dressing room and changed into my casual clothes. I changed into white beater, black skinny jeans, and black and white converse.

I went to my car and drove to the gym. My trainor Jason was sursprised to see me.

"Hey Chadster what brings you here in the middle of the day?" Jason asked.

"Anger. I'm fucking pissed off right now." I said. Fist started to clench again.

"Go get changed. I'll bring out the punching bag for you." Jason said. I nodded. I went to my personal locker and changed into a fresh pair of excersing shorts and changed into more comfortable sneakers. I came back out and Jason was there with the punching bag.

I just glared at it. Jason noticed.

"Chad start your warm up we don't won't you pulling anything." Jason said. I nodded.

I started shadow boxing for about 5 minutes then I stopped.

Jason handed my gloves. I got into my position. I started punching it with everything I got. Every single bit of anger coming out onto that punching bag. I went from punching to kicking. Hitting left to right and kicking from my left leg to my right leg. Jason left after 5 mintues and went to check on the others. I never stopped punching that bag. I started thinking of everything that happened from the past few weeks, me and Sonny spliting, her fake dating James, Mr. Munroe confronting me, and then Kyle thinking he can take her away from me. Its been 20 minutes now and I haven't stopped. Jason came in shocked that I was still going.

"Chad?" Jason asked.

"What?" I asked growling.

"Take a break. I know you're mad but take a break buddy." Jason said. After a 5 minutes I stopped and sat down.

I had sweat in my hair and everywhere else. For the first time I didn't care about my hair or anything else.

Jason handed me a water and bag of McDonalds.

"Thanks." I said before chugging my water down.

"No problem you've been through hell these past weeks." Jason said.

"Yeah I know." I said and started eating my fries.

****Sonny's POV****

After our last rehearsal I went home.

Then when I got there Kyle and Mom were glaring at each other. While dad was silent.

"What's going?" I asked.

"Allison I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday night. Forgive me and everything can go back to normal." Kyle apologized.

"I don't want you back. It was all a scheme to get you to break up with me and it worked. End of story." I said sitting.

"I'm sure your dad will disagree with that. Right Mr. Munroe?" Kyle said.

Dad was silent and didn't answer.

"Honey are you okay? You've been quiet all evening." Mom asked.

"He really does love you." Dad said shocked. Kyle smiled.

"Yes I do." Kyle said staring at me.

"I never wanted this." Dad said.

"Wanted what?" I asked.

"Sonny go find Chad." Dad said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Go find him before he does something he'll regret." Dad said with anger.

"What did you do?" I spat.

"Sonny I confronted him today. I think I may have hit his weak spot and you're it." Dad said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Things that shouldn't of been said." Dad said upset.

_I knew if my dad said something to Chad and Dad regrets it. It has to be bad._

I ran out the door and started for my car but Kyle stopped me.

"Sonny I'm going with you." Kyle said.

_I don't have time for this._

"Fine." I said.

"We're taking my car." Kyle said.

I hurried up and got into his car.

"Let's go back to the studio." I said.

Kyle started driving and I was having a panick attack in my head.

I noticed we drove past the studio.

"Kyle." I said.

"What?" Kyle answered.

"We drove past the studio." I said looking back.

"I know." Kyle said smirking.

"Kyle stop the car now!" I screamed.

"Nope sorry." Kyle said laughing.

_It's the same laugh as before._

I noticed we were at his house.

"Come on get out now." Kyle glared.

I got out and looked on my side were the woods. I was about to start running but Kyle dragged me by my arm in his house. He locked the door and I gulped.

"Why are we here?" I asked nervously.

"Aww Sonny's nervous. You don't have to be nervous around me." Kyle said stroking my cheek.

I slapped it off and he got this angry look in his eye.

"You know what I said was true. I really do love you. But you refuse to let this Chad guy go. So looks like I'm gonna take care of this once and for all." Kyle said kissing my neck.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?_

I felt him bite my neck and I pushed him off.

"Kyle listen to me carefully. I DO NOT LIKE YOU OR WILL EVER LOVE YOU. GET THIS SHIT IN YOUR HEAD BECAUSE SOMETHING IS BLOCKING IT. I WILL NEVER EVER EVER LIKE OR LOVE YOU. I love one guy and that's Chad Dylan Cooper." I said backing up. His fists clenched.

Kyle pushed me into a wall and kissed me hard. I tried pushing him off and he grabbed my wrists putting them over my head. He kept them there and continued. Soon enough my clothes were off and so were his. He pushed me on the couch.

"See Sonny all you had to do was let go of Chad but now you want it the rough way." Kyle said smirking and running his hands over my body. He got on top of me, put his condom on, and I knew what was next. I felt tears about to come to my eyes. But I refused to let them go. That's all I remember before the pain took over my body.

**_***So that's Chapter 26. I'm actually surprise at this chapter. Sorry if this was too much for you. It was too much for me too. This was definately Rated T chapter. Review***_**

**_ Demz has logged out. Yeah I decided to use my nick name instead of my user name today_**


	23. Cast & See You Again

**Okay I'm back. So one of my reviews made me die of laughter yesterday. It was randomsmileyperson (). You have to make an account we'd get along so well. I'd probably talk to you for hours. So anyway chapter 27. I wanted to say thank you guys for reviewing, I didn't think it get so many reviews.**

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR.**

****Sonny's POV****

After Kyle "finished" with me he fell asleep. I can't believe he did that. I didn't think he would go so low. I hate him so much. Just wait until Chad hears, Kyle is gonna wish. He'd never did this. Ugh he's heavy. I pushed him off and started searching for my clothes. I put them back on and went to Kyle's room. After 10 minutes his room was completely trashed and dirty. I smiled at my work and left his room quietly. I went into the kitchen and looked for a knife. I smiled went outside and slashed all of his tires. Then I went back inside put the knife back and started back to the studio. I went inside the building with a key of course and unlocked the door to my dressing room. I fell asleep instantly on the couch. I woke up to Tawni and Mandy shaking me.

"What?" I groaned.

"What do you mean what?" Mandy asked crying.

I looked at her confused.

Tawni got me a mirror and showed me my face. I gasped. I had bags, a mark under my right eye, and my right eye was slightly dark.

"Sonny what happened?" Tawni asked worried.

"None of your business." I said.

"SONNY!" Zora screamed hugging.

"Hey Z." I said smiling.

Zora pouted and started crying.

"Baby Z don't cry. Sonny is fine. I promise." I said hugging her.

"What happened?" Zora asked pouting.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night. My neighbors cats scratched." I explained.

"What about your eye?" Nico asked.

"I don't remember that." I said.

Marshall came in.

"Thank god Sonny you're ok." Marshall said panting.

"I'm fine Marshall. I just had a rough start today." I said. I started to sit up and ended up falling back on the couch.

"That's it. You don't do rehearsals today. You need your rest." Marshall said leaving. The cast nodded and they left except for Zora.

"Zora come on." Mandy said waiting for Zora.

"No tell Marshall I'll do it tomorrow. I wanna stay with Sonny." Zora said sitting behind me and put my head on her lap.

"Okay take care of her ok." Mandy said. Zora nodded.

"You didn't have to do that." I said tickling her chin. She giggled.

"I wanted to." Zora said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm an only child with parents that don't love me. I have no one. Acting makes me feel better and I alive. When you came to the show you're the only one that didn't judge me." Zora said with tears. I sat up and pulled Zora onto my lap. I laid back down and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. I promise it'll get better soon." I said hugging her. Zora snuggled into me.

"Sonny will be my sister?" Zora asked.

"Only if you be my little sister." I said smirking. She nodded. Soon enough Zora and I fell asleep.

****Chad's POV****

After my workout I went back to and finished all my scenes for the next few days. I haven't seen Sonny in days but I heard from Nick that her cast has been nice to her. Which is weird but I didn't pay attention to it. So I just let it go. Right now I'm still punching this punching bag that's all I've been doing these past 3 days or I'll go to work with dad and help direct his new movie.

"Hey Chad take a break now." Jason said glaring.

"FINE! WHERE'S MY FOOD?" I asked whining.

"You're such a baby." Jason said laughing.

"That's not something to say to your nephew." I said glaring.

"Calm your butt down Coop you're gonna have to wait." Jason said. I groaned and got myself a water from the vendee machine.

****Sonny's POV****

These past few days I haven't seen Chad. I miss my baby. I'm gonna visit him today. The casts and I gotten closer especially Zora & I. Yesterday Tawni, Mandy, and I took her to the mall and we had to ran after her everywhere. Every time she saw panties or a bra she'd run. It was adorable. It was our last rehearsal and then we did the show. I gave the audience one more bow and kiss then went back to my dressing room.

"Hey Sonny nice show." Mandy said applying her lip stick in a funny way.

"You too." I said looking at her weird face.

"Hey Sonny…" Zora started turned to her right, saw Mandy, and screamed running into my arms.

"What?" Mandy screamed.

"Sonny what's wrong with her face?" Zora asked hiding her face into my stomach. I laughed. Mandy frowned.

"What's wrong with my face?" Mandy asked glaring.

"Your lip stick face. It's weird and scared baby Z." I said.

Mandy turned to the mirror and did her lip stick again and screamed.

"TAWNI I LOOK LIKE A FISH!" Mandy screamed running out the door. I laughed.

"Z she's gone." I said smiling down at her.

"Thank god. Can you sleepover today?" Zora asked.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go see Chad." I said. Zora frowned.

"Maybe tomorrow Z." I said.

"It's okay I'll just sleep here tonight." Zora said walking away. _I hate seeing my baby Z upset. I'll make it up to her on spring break._

I changed into my grey denim shorts, a white shirt that you can see my shoulder, black heels. I took off my costume makeup and put on a creamy/tan foundation, a light pink lip gloss, pink blush, and silver eye shadow. I put on a few bracelets and a silver cross necklace. I got my purse and a phone and went to the prop house.

"Hey guys I'm going home." I said.

"Night Sonny." Grady & Nico said together.

"Goodnight Sonny." Mandy & Tawni said.

"Aren't you guys going home?" I asked.

"Well we were until Zora said she was staying here by herself and we know if anything happened to her you blame us and probably kill us." Nico said.

"Aww you guys are so smart. Now where is she?" I said.

"On your leg." Tawni said pointing.

I smiled and pulled her off my leg.

"Goodnight Z." I said kissing her forehead.

"Night sissy." Zora said holding my waist. Zora let go of my waist and I gave one last wave.

I left and went to Chad's house. I knocked on the door and Casside answered.

"Sonny!" Casside screamed hugging me. I laughed and hugged back. She led me into the house closing the door without letting me go.

"GUYS OUR FUTURE COOPER IS HERE!" Casside screamed.

"Ahh there she is." Jake said. I giggled.  
"Casside let go of Sonny so I can hug her." Jake said sternly.

Casside pouted and let me go. I hugged him and hugged back.

"How ya been?" Jake asked.

"Good, ok, sad, upset, angry, a lot of emotions." I said. Jake let go and Casside took the opportunity to hug me again. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Looks like your life is full of drama." Jake said.

"You have no idea."I said groaning. Casside giggled.

"SONNY!" Portlyn screamed hugging me.

"MOM LET GO YOU'RE HOGGING!" Portlyn screamed. Casside pouted and let go again.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"It's been too long my friend." I said laughing.

"I know!" Portlyn laughed.

"NICK KEVIN GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE SO I CAN HUG SONNY AGAIN!" Casside screamed. Jake gave her the look.

"What I Do?" Casside asked. Portlyn let go of me. Then I was on the ground since Kevin and Nick decided to hug me so much that they ran to me and I was on the floor. I laughed.

"Tell me honestly what do y'all do when I'm not here?" I asked.

"Mope around." They answered. I laughed.

"Only the Coopers would say that." I said smiling.

"I missed you." Nick said pulling me into his lap. I hugged him.

"Well I missed you way more." Kevin said pulling me into his lap. Nick glared.

"No you didn't." Nick said.

"Yeah I did." Kevin retorted.

"Did not." Nick said.

"Did so." Kevin said.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Nick screamed.

"WHO'S THE GUY WITH TWO THUMBS AND WITH SONNY IN HIS LAP? THIS GUY!" Kevin shouted. We laughed while Nick glared.

Portlyn rolled her eyes and pulled me up.

"So whatcha come for?" Portlyn asked.

"Me of course." Casside said smiling.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well she could." Casside said glaring. I kissed her cheek.

"I came to see Chad…" I started. Casside glared.

"And Casside." I finished. She smiled hugely.

"Told you she came for me." Casside said going into the kitchen.

"He's not here." Nick said.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Check the gym." Jake said.

"Thanks." I said giving him a kiss the cheek.

He nodded and left.

"I gotta go. Nice seeing you guys." I said them.

"Okay I'll miss you more then Kevin." Nick said.

"WILL NOT!" Kevin screamed.

I left and chuckled.

I went the market and picked up some things making a lunch for Chad. I parked my car outside the gym, locked it, and went inside.

I saw a guy.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked.

"Yes Miss how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Is there anyone named Chad here?" I asked.

"As in Chad Dylan Cooper?" The man said.

I nodded.

"Follow me Miss." The man motioned.

"Can ask who are you to him?" The man said.

"His girlfriend." I answered.

"Aww you're the precious Sonny Munroe. I've heard a lot about you." The man said smirking. I blushed.

"What have you heard?" I asked.

"Good things." The man said. He took us through a door and I saw a bunch of equipment. Then I saw Chad punching and kicking a punching bag.

"CHAD DUDE TAKE A BREAK!" The man yelled.

"NO THANKS!" Chad yelled back.

"Is this for Chad?" The man asked. I nodded getting what he was going to do.

"FINE I GUESS I'LL EAT THIS SANDWICH YOUR GIRLFRIEND BROUGHT YOU!" The man yelled. Chad stopped.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE SANDWICH!" Chad yelled.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE BAG!" The man yelled.

"Fine Jason you win." Chad groaned.

"He's all yours." Jason said walking away.

I giggled.

"Hey Chaddie." I said walking to him.

Chad smiled.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad said before kissing me. I kissed back for a minute and we pulled away. Chad started eyeing the bag in my hand.

"Take it." I said giggling.

Chad smiled and starting eating his sandwich.

"Where you been these few days?" I asked.

"Here." Chad answered after swallowing. I nodded.

"I heard about you & my dad. He's been at home shocked at what you said. What did you say?" I asked laughing.

"The truth." Chad answered. _Sonny it's time to tell Chad what happened. _I gulped.

I was quiet and Chad noticed.

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at anything but him.

"Something happened that you're not telling me and you're avoiding my eyes." Chad said.

"Kyle." I answered. His fists clenched again.

"What now?" Chad asked. My tears started to build up in my eyes.

"Sonny what did Kyle do?" Chad asked pulling my face to his. He looked at my neck.

"Who the hell gave you that?" Chad asked growling.

I didn't answer him and I let my tears fall.

"Allison who gave you that?" Chad asked.

"Kyle. I'm sorry." I said crying into his chest. Chad wrapped his arms around my waist and sat us down.

"It's okay." Chad said rubbing my back.

"Chad I broke our promise. Well I didn't really..." I said starting to ramble.

"What promise?" Chad asked.

"An important one." I answered.

"The only important promise we made was the Virginity one and I know you wouldn't do that to me. Would you?" Chad said.

I pulled away from him and put my head in my hands.

"You didn't lose it. Did you?" Chad asked growling.

I sat quietly.

"WHO THE HELL DID YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TOO!" Chad screamed.

"Kyle." I whispered.

"OUT OF ALL GUYS YOU CHOOSE HIM? WHILE WE'RE DATING?" Chad screamed.

"I didn't want to." I said whimpering.

"THEN WHY DID YOU?" Chad screamed.

I stood up and glared.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO LOST HIS TO SOME SLUT!" I screamed back.

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO CHEATED!" Chad screamed.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" I screamed.

"YEAH SURE I BELIEVE THAT! IT'S ALWAYS SOMEONE ESLE'S FAULT JUST TAKE THE BLAME FOR SOMETHING ONCE!" Chad screamed.

_I can't believe he said that._

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Jason yelled.

"Nothing." I said.

I picked up my purse and when I got to the door I stopped and turned.

"THE ONLY FAULT I HAD WAS LOVING YOU! IT WAS MY FAULT I LOST MY VIRGINITY. I LOST IT BECAUSE I WAS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU. I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE IT AT ALL. I WAS WAITING FOR YOU. I LOST MY VIRGINITY BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I turned around again and stopped again "BY THE WAY I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU...I WAS RAPED." I yelled leaving the gym and driving home.

****Chad's POV****

I watched her and she stopped and turned to me.

"THE ONLY FAULT I HAD WAS LOVING YOU! IT WAS MY FAULT I LOST MY VIRGINITY. I LOST IT BECAUSE I WAS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU. I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE IT AT ALL. I WAS WAITING FOR YOU. I LOST MY VIRGINITY BECAUSE OF YOU! She turned around and stopped again.

"BY THE WAY I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU...I WAS RAPED!" Sonny yelled.

I stood there shocked and frozen. These sentences

_I LOST IT BECAUSE I WAS SO IN LOVE WITH YOU._

_I WAS WAITING FOR YOU._

_I LOST MY VIRGINITY BECAUSE OF YOU!_

_"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?" Jason yelled.

"I just got my girlfriend raped." I whispered. Then I remembered Kyle. My anger came back again. I ran, took a shower, and dressed in all black.

I was about to leave when Jason stopped me.

"Where you going?" Jason asked.

"Getting revenge on that bastard that touched my girl." I growled leaving. I showed up at his house. _Thanks to Connie._

I noticed his parents weren't home. _Perfect_

I knocked on the door.

Kyle answered.

"What the hell you want?" Kyle asked. _I see Sonny put up a fight I saw cuts and scars on his neck. Now it's my turn._

I smirked.

My fist clenched and ended up on his face. He looked up and glared at me.

"What I want you ask. I want to kick your ass." I said gripping his shirt.

*****WHOA I FINISHED! MY CHAPTER IT TOOK FOREVER! REVIEW!"**

_**Demz has officially logged out**_


	24. The Fight, Meeting Again, & Approval

**Okay I AM BACK AND HYPER! DID YOU HEAR DEMI LOVATO'S ANNOUNCEMENT IS TODAY SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT ON TWITTER! OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER MAY BE SHORT BECAUSE I'M GONNA START ANOTHER STORY. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT LATER. Btw I changed my name to DemzTheLovatic : )**

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR **

****Chad's POV****

After I gripped Kyle's shirt I pushed Kyle into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL CHAD! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Kyle screamed.

"You're really asking me I'm here. After you took advantage of my girl?" I growled punching him the face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyle said on the ground.

_No he's pushing it._

I growled again.

"But I do remember being Allison's first. She was amazing at it." Kyle said punching me in the gut.

I looked up at him and he ended up punching me in the jaw. I groaned.

"What's wrong Chaddie can't take the heat?" Kyle said smirking. Kyle's fist was about to hit my jaw again put I caught and twisted his arm back and pulled him on the ground with me. Not letting go of him, I stood up, and pulled him up and pushed him into the wall repeatedly. I heard him groaned. I smirked, turned him facing me, and kicked him. I punched him in the eye. I pushed him into another wall. Kyle got up and turned around with a knife. He ran towards me and I dodge it but he sliced my arm making a long cut from my shoulder to my elbow. I winced at the pain. While holding my arm Kyle sliced my other arm and I screamed at the pain.

"What's wrong Chaddie?" Kyle asked glaring and then sliced my chest but deep enough. I screamed again.

_Chad get up and knock that asswhole out. Remember the punching bag. Do what you did with that._

"I'm so sick of you." I growled.

I grabbed his neck and punched him the jaw numerous of times. When I let go of his neck he fell to the ground and I continued by kicking in the stomach. Finally I saw he was getting slightly drowsy and he punched my directly under my eye. I growled.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed and gave him my hardest punch in the face knocking him unconscious. I glared at him. I closed the door. I got in my car and was thinking where I was going to go.

_I can't go home mom would freak._

_Can't go to the hospital it'll be all over the news._

_There's Sonny. She to help me even though we got into a fight._

I started to drive to Sonny's hoping she'll forgive me and help me too.

*****Sonny's POV*****

After I left the gym. I went back home and cried for a bit. Thank godness my mom or dad wasn't home. I started watching tv and soon enough fell asleep on the couch. Then I was awaken by someone knocking on the front door. I stood up and fixed myself. I looked out the window and saw Chad. I opened the door and gasped.

"CHAD WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Sonny. Just help me please." Chad said.

I lead him in the house and sat him down.

"Chad what happened?" I asked again. Chad looked away.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly. He kissed back pulling my body closer to his. Chad pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Kyle." Chad growled.

"What about Kyle?" I asked rubbing his jaw softly.

"He's the reason I look like this." Chad said growling.

"He went after you too?" I asked.

"No the other way around." Chad said smirking. I groaned.

"Chad why?" I asked.

"He deserved it after what he did to you." Chad growling. I smiled.

"How bad did he get it?" I asked smiling.

"Worse than what I did to him." Chad said.

I hugged him tight and he groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I saw blood coming through his shirt. I pulled up his sleeve and gasped.

I went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit.

I came back in and sat down. Then I got the alcohol and rubbed it on a cloth.

I eyed his shirt and took it off. I saw cuts and bruises.

"This is gonna sting." I said.

"His knife stung more." Chad said growling.

I nodded. I started rubbing the alcohol on his cut and he screamed. I frowned and kissed him silencing his screams. I started rubbing his other cut and then the cut on his chest. I pulled away.

"Better?" I asked.

"Kiss me again and I will." Chad said smirking. I smiled and kissed him again. Then I pulled away.

"Now?" I asked.

"Better." Chad answered.

I got the bandages and wrapped two of them around his arms and one around his chest.

"Be right back." I said. Chad nodded. I went into the kitchen and got an ice pack out the fridge.

"I'm back." I said sitting down. Chad smiled. I pressed the ice pack against his jaw and he groaned.

"I'm sorry baby." I said frowning.

"Hold on." Chad said. Chad kicked off his shoes, put them on the other side of the couch, and laid his head on my chest. I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and the other held the ice pack on his jaw.

"Just like old times." I said smiling.

"But this time I can kiss you." Chad said kissing my neck. I smiled. I started running my hand through his hair and then he fell asleep.

After an hour mom and dad came home.

"Allison?" Dad asked.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"Is that Chad?" Dad asked.

"What happened to Chaddie?" Mom asked.

"Kyle." I answered plainly.

"He did this. Is Chad okay?" Dad asked.

"Actually Chad started it. He said Kyle is way worse than him." I said kissing his forehead.

"How did he get his address?" Dad asked.

"I knew something was up when Chad asked for it. So I gave it to him." Mom said smirking.

"Connie." Dad said smiling slightly.

"You know you like it." Mom said smirking.

"Allison how much do you love him?" Dad asked.

"If he ever died. I'd kill myself to be with him." I said while Chad adjusted his head on my chest.

"Awww." Mom coed.

"You love him that much?" Dad asked shocked.

"Chad means everything to me." I said.

"I approve." Dad said.

"Really?" Mom and I said together.

"Yes but I need you to help me get out this contract." Dad said.

"Deal." I said smiling.

Dad smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and ruffled Chad's hair.

"He'll get me later." Dad said chuckling. Dad went upstairs.

Mom and I squealed.  
"Night Sonny." Mom said kissing my cheek.

_EPPP I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL CHAD WAKES UP!_

**_****Review! People review!****_**

**_Demz has officially logged out_**


	25. Flowers, Bonding, & You Can't Be Serious

**I'm back again and I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday but my computer was acting stupid and I couldn't. By the way you guys can check out my new story "Give It A Chance" I think that'll be an interesting story.**

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR.**

*****Chad's POV*****

So I woke up at Sonny's on a very comfortable pillow and I looked up I was on her chest. I smiled. She's beautiful with her long caramel hair, big brown eyes that I couldn't see, and lips perfect as ever in a slight smile. I got up slowly and picked her up in a bridal's style and carried her to her bedroom. I stopped and Mr. Munroe. He smiled.

"You're not planning on kidnapping her are you?" Mr. Munroe said.

"Not at all unless you want me to." I said raising an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"When you're done come to the kitchen." Mr. Munroe said. I nodded.

I went into Sonny's room and tucked her into bed and kissed her softly. She kissed back. I pulled away. She smiled.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Sonny said smiling.

"Very." I said kissing her again. I pulled away and she yawned.

"Someone's still sleepy." I said chuckling.

"No I'm not." Sonny said pouting. _That's how you know she's still sleepy._

She yawned again.

"Go to sleep Sonshine. I'll be here when you wake up." I said kissing her forehead.

"Ok." Sonny said. I waited 5 more minutes and she was asleep.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen and sat.

Mr. Munroe stared at me and I stared back.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No you do not but your hair is rather interesting. It's a good look for you." Mr. Munroe said smirking. I frowned and went to the bathroom. My hair was in a lot of directions.

_Aww it took me almost an hour to do this. Usually Sonny does it and that was when we were best friends._

I fixed it again and went back in the kitchen.

"Aww I liked your new hair better." Mr. Munroe said with a fake pout.

"You did that?" I said glaring.

"I couldn't resist. But that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you." Mr. Munroe said.

"Is it because the talk we had before at the studio. I knew it would get to you." I said.

"You seemed upset after you finished. I saw your fists clench. My daughter is a tough subject for you." Mr. Munroe said.

"She only is when you're trying to take her away from me or when she's not happy. I get upset. Plus all the drama was piling on my shoulders." I said.

"I've really put that drama on your shoulders haven't I?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"It wasn't just you. But you were the cause of it all." I said smirking. Mr. Munroe frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." I apologized.

"I get it. I just wanted Sonny to be happy and I thought she was with Kyle. I didn't think she'd fall for a bad boy. When I saw that magazine I got upset because she didn't tell me and doesn't tell me anything anymore." Mr. Munroe said.

"Maybe because you overact with everything." I said. Mr. Munroe glared.

"No offense." I said quickly. Mr. Munroe laughed.

"For a bad boy you react quickly. Not something you see everyday." Mr. Munroe said.

"You never gave me a chance. Which magazine did you see anyway?" I said.

Mr. Munroe got a magazine out the drawer and gave it to me.

It was the picture of me and Sonny at Zac Efron's premiere of 17 Again. (Which she begged me to.) She was wearing a magenta dress and I was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants, and loafers and we were holding hands.

I smiled.

"We weren't dating then." I said.

"Really looks like it." Mr. Munroe said.

"That's what everyone said. Besides it was to a Zac Efron Movie and Sonny begged me to." I said. Mr. Munroe laughed.

"It's ok son. I hate that boy with passion." Mr. Munroe said.

"Thank you. I despises that dude." I said.

"As I was saying I just wanted Sonny to find someone that was good to her. But still she fell for you." Mr. Munroe said.

I nodded.

"Tell me. Do you plan on having a future with Sonny?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"Yes I do." I said.

"What's your plan?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"If we do have a future. I plan on leaving LA for a while and somewhere where can settle down. Then we'll start from there." I said.

"What job are you plan on having. What if acting falls out?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"If acting falls out. I may be a director like my dad. But mostly be a lawyer. Well I actually plan on going to college first then buying a house, become a lawyer, and then settle down to have a family." I said.

"Very impressive." Mr. Munroe said. I smiled.

"I may not seem organized but my dad taught me well." I said.

"What if becoming an lawyer falls out?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." I said. Mr. Munroe laughed.

"I plan on opening a restraint. My mom taught me to cook and my dad taught me a few tricks about owning buildings." I said.

"Maybe I should have gave you a chance first." Mr. Munroe said smirking.

"Maybe you should have." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Since you're good at cooking you should make me breakfast." Mr. Munroe said.

"Since I'm the guest you should make me breakfast." I said smirking.

"You're good Cooper." Mr. Munroe said getting up.

"Props accepted Munroe." I said smiling.

"How about we go out instead?" Mr. Munroe said.

"Sure. Gonna go freshen up first." I said. He nodded.

I went back upstairs quietly and went into Sonny's closet. I changed into white jeans, a blue shirt over it, and a white t-shirt. I went into Sonny's bathroom and got my toothbrush and brushed. (Yes I'm wearing my clothes. I used to stay the night a lot.) I grabbed my sun glasses too.

I walked back downstairs.

"We're taking your car." Mr. Munroe said walking outside.

"Thanks for offering your car." I said sarcasticly. He laughed.

"I couldn't scratch mine." Mr. Munroe said.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"EQUINOX." Mr. Munroe answered.

"Nice." I said.

We went to Denny's. We ate, talked, and laughed.

Then we went back home.

While I was driving my phone rung it was Sonny.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Mr. Munroe said smirking.

"It's a safety hazard and Sonny loves me. I can't afford to die." I said.

He laughed. Then his phone rung.

"Look at that. So Damon aren't you gonna answer that." I said pulling over to a flower store. He glared.

"Why are we here?" Damon asked.

"Sonny's gonna yell at me and I can't afford her to be mad at me. I think you should get Connie some flowers too." I said getting out the car.

"Are you gonna buy them?" Damon asked.

"Dude get out the car." I laughed.

"Connie won't be mad." Damon said.

"Good luck." I said. I went inside and started looking around.

I decided on Yellow lilies, white daises, yellow buds, and I got Sonny's favorite chocolate turtles. I paid the lady and got back in the car.

Damon held the stuff.

"Sonny's gonna get that mad that you bought her chocolates too?" Damon laughed.

"Yup and I'm gonna get hit with a something so yeah." I said starting to drive.

We went home and Connie and Sonny were in the kitchen. We stopped when we were about to go in the kitchen.

"Chad you may go first." Damon said.

"No I'll go last but you can go first." I said.

"Young men first." Damon said.

"Adults first." I said.

"Why scared?" Damon teased.

"Yup which is why you're going in first." I said pushing him in there. I chuckled and went in after him. Connie was glaring at him.

"Where's my breakfast?" Connie said glaring.

"I got you flowers instead." Damon said giving them to her. Connie smiled.

Sonny glared at me.

"Sonshine." I said hugging her. She shrugged me off.

"Don't touch me. You could at least got me flower like he did but no. But no I get squash." Sonny said pouting.

"But those are my flowers." I said.

"No they're not." Sonny said. I remembered something and smirked.

"Connie read the note." I said smirking.

"Connie don't." Damon said glaring at me.

"No I wanna read it." Connie said.

"Yes you do." I said.

"Oh it's a poem." Connie squealed and Sonny glared at me.

"Listen to the poem." I whispered in Sonny's ear.

_How could I been so silly_

_To do what I did recently_

_If I could turn back the clock accordingly _

_I wouldn't have chosen to hurt you so badly_

_So, please accept my sincere apology_

_For making you so angry_

_Not that it will make me less guilty_

_It's just that I can't bear to see you so unhappy_

_- To: The Love of My Life Sonny Munroe_

_- From the very sorry Chad Dylan Cooper_

Connie glared at Damon.

Connie gave my flowers to me.

"I'm sorry for not staying with you and not getting you breakfast." I said with a pout.

Sonny smiled and hugged me.

"You're forgiven." Sonny said.

"See let's be like them Connie." Damon said.

"Well at least you tried." Connie giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I told him to get you flowers but he didn't." I said smirking.

Connie glared and left.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"That's pay back for messing up my hair." I said.

"I'll get you next time." Damon glared and left.

"I see you two both started bonding." Sonny said.

"Yes we did." I said giving her a kiss.

Someone knocked on the door and me and Sonny went to go get it.

Sonny answered it.

"That's the guy that did this to me." Kyle said pointing to me.

"Sir we're gonna need you to come with us." The policemen said.

_*************Ooooo so tell me. Who thought this story was almost finished? Haha tricked y'all I have more in store. Review.**************_

_**Demz has officially logged out**_


	26. It's Gonna Be Okay, I Promise

**Ok so short chapter and I'm sorry about that. But I'm trying to update both of stories. One is for a contest and this one isn't so that's the reason.**

**I do not own SWAC. HM, CR, or WOWP.**

*****Sonny's POV*****

"YOU'RE FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT?" I screamed.

Chad squeezed my waist.

"He's right." Chad said.

I turned to Chad and pouted.

"Can I have some private time with my girlfriend?" Chad asked. The policeman nodded and Kyle growled. Chad smirked and took me into the living room.

"Chad you can't go to jail. It'll ruin your reputation more." I said.

"Babe are you forgetting who I am?" Chad asked.

"How could I not you're Chad Dylan Cooper." I said rolling my eyes.

"I have a lawyer that'll defend me and I'll get out easily. But all you have to do is help me." Chad said sitting down.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Just press charges against Kyle." Chad said.

"I'm scared." I said.

"I'll be with you through the whole way. I'm promise." Chad said pulling me towards him. I pouted and he lifted my chin. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." I answered. He smiled.

"That's my girl." Chad said kissing me slowly.

I kissed back and then pulled away.

"Come on I got to go." Chad said. I held his hand until we got to the door.

I saw the policemen and Kyle.

"Is he going to jail?" I asked.

"For an assault… I'll say at least 3 years." The policeman answered. I squeezed Chad's hand harder. Kyle smiled.

"I'd like to press charges." I said. Chad smirked and Kyle frowned.

"Against who?" The man asked.

"The "innocent" victim over there." I answered.

"Why?" The man asked.

"He raped me." I said with tears. Chad wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

The policemen turned to Kyle.

"Looks like you're not so innocent anymore son." The policeman said glaring. Kyle gulped.

"Tell me the reason why he looks like that?" Dad asked.

I cried into Chad's chest harder.

"The young lady says this fellow raped her." The policeman glared.

"GET HIM OFF MY PROPERTY NOW!" Dad yelled. The policeman took Kyle.

"I still need you sir and your girlfriend." The other policeman said.

*****Chad's POV*****

"I still need you sir and your girlfriend." The other policeman said. I nodded. Sonny let go of me and started to the police car that Kyle wasn't in.

I started walking and Damon stopped me.

"If he touches her again…you know what to do." Damon said patting me on the back.

I nodded and walked to the car and got in with Sonny. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my chest.

_I know for sure when everything is done and over with nothing and I mean nothing will ever hurt her again._

*****That's our chapter for today. : ) Hope you guys liked it even if it was short. Review please.*****

**Demz has logged out**


	27. Questions, Teasing, & Embarrassed

**Okay so guys I'm BACK! YAY! I bet you're like SHUT UP AND GET WITH STORY...so I will hehe : ) ENJOY**

**I do not own SWAC, HM, WOWP, or CR.**

*****Sonny's POV*****

I cried in Chad's chest the entire way to the police station. After after 10 minutes we made it to the station. It was a little far from any famous places we can get recognized so that's good. Kyle was already there and in a private room far from me. Chad and I sat in a hall waiting to be questioned. Chad wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"It's gonna be okay Sonshine. I promised and I never break our Channy promises." Chad said. I laid my head on Chad's lap and set my legs on the other chairs. Chad ran his hands through my hair and I fell back to sleep.

Then I was awaken by Chad shaking me.

"What?" I asked.

"They have to question you...I already did mine." Chad answered.

"You left me by myself and with that monster here?" I screeched.

"I'm not stupid Sonny. Your mom and dad was watching you." Chad said. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair and turned to Chad.

"I'm sorry." I said. Chad kissed my softly and pulled away.

"I know. It's your turn now go hurry back." Chad said. I got up and went into the room. I shut the door.

"Aww Miss Munroe take a seat. Call me Tyler." Tyler said shaking my hand. I shook back and took a seat which was across from Tyler.

"So you're pressing charges against Kyle Smith...can I have a reason please." Tyler asked.

"He raped me sir." I answered. His eyes widen.

"When?" Tyler asked.

"Yesterday." I answered.

"Why didn't you call yesterday?" Tyler asked.

"I had a lot of stuff on my mind." I said.

"Like?" Tyler asked.

"Too much. My problems with Chad and everything else." I asnwered. Tyler nodded.

"When you say problems with Chad...Do you mean he hits you?" Tyler asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Chad never hits me...He protects me thank you very much." I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. His reputation isn't the best." Tyler said writing something down.

"I know but he has his reasons." I said. He nodded.

"So what's your relationship with Kyle?" Tyler asked.

"I hate him to death." I answered. Tyler smirked.

"I see that's why boyfriend hates him." Tyler said chuckling.

"No Chad hates him because he was trying to take me from him and the rape thing really helped the hate." I said.

Tyler nodded.

"Why was he trying to take you from him?" Tyler asked.

"You see me & Kyle used to date. I found out his game and broke up with the day I left for So Random. My dad used to like Kyle and arranged a marriage that was before he liked Chad and found out he raped me." I said. Tyler frowned.

"Hmm I see Kyle got his just desserts." Tyler said.

I smiled.

"Miss Munroe you're free to go. I'll send you a letter when you're date for court is ready." Tyler said. I nodded and went back into the hall away.

I saw Chad. He looked up.

"What took you so long?" Chad asked.

"Well I am the victim I think I should get more questions than you." I said smirking. Chad rolled his eyes and I sat in his lap. Chad sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Our life is like a bad episode of Mackenzie falls I swear." Chad said. I laughed.

"But ours is real and better." I said before kissing him. After at least 5 minutes later of kissing we pulled away. Chad put his forehead against mine.

Our foreheads together, eyes locked, and hands intertwined. Nothing could be better.

"I love you." We said together. Chad chuckled.

"We're perfect together." Chad said.

"Hmm I guess." I said smirking. Chad glared.

"Well who do think is perfect for you?" Chad asked glaring playfully.

I pretend to think.

"Hmmm...maybe Zac Efron...or maybe James. They're both hot and they think I'm hot." I said smirking.

"Don't you go there Sonny." Chad said glaring hard.

"What? Come on have you seen Zac's six pack? To die for. Oh and James's arms talk about rock solid." I said fanning myself with my hand.

"Yes and Mandy is the best looking random. I heard she looks good naked." Chad said.

_Fine I see how it is now _

"Yup she is. We had a sleepover at her house and we skinny dipped it was so fun. Then she called Zac over and he is an awesome kisser." I said getting off his lap and walking to parents. I smirked knowing what was going through his mind.

*****Chad's POV*****

"Well who do think is perfect for you?" I asked glaring playfully. _I got her thinking_

"Hmmm...may Zac Efron...or maybe James. They're both hot and think I'm hot." Sonny said smirking. _God she knows how to get under my skin _

"Don't go there Sonny." I said galring hard. _Now she's going far. _

"What? Come on have you seen Zac's six pack? To die for. Oh and James's arms talk about rock solid." Sonny said fanning herself with her hand.

_Fine I see how it is now_

_"_Yes and Mandy is the best looking random. I heard she looks good naked." I said smirking.

_Nice job Cooper_

"Yup she is. We had a sleepover at her house and we skinny dipped in her pool it was so fun. Then she called Zac over and he is am awesome kisser." Sonny said getting off my lap and walked off to her parents.

_Sonny naked?...With Zac...They kissed!_

_THAT SON OF A BITCH KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND! PLUS THEY WERE NAKED TOGETHER!_

_We'll talk about that later_

I got up from my spot in went in the main room where Sonny, Connie, and Damon is.

Sonny was talking to her mom and I sat back down.

Damon sat down next to me.

"You alright?" Damon asked.

"Just dandy." I said sarcasticly.

"Don't worry buddy. Kyle is going to jail and you & Sonny can live happy ever after with my supervision." Damon said patting me on the back. I gave him a smug smile.

"You're an awesome father." I said.

"I know." Damon said smirking.

I chuckled. I took out my phone and started looking things up until I saw something.

"Chad time to leave." Sonny said at the door. I saved my page on my phone and went to the door.

"You okay you look a little shaken." Sonny said smirking.

"Nope I was just texting Mandy." I said walking past her leaving her mouth open.

"Sonny close your mouth or you'll catch something." I yelled. Connie and Damon snickered knowing about our play fight.

Sonny glared.

"Aww Sonny." Connie said laughing.

Damon patted my back.

"You got her good son." Damon said.

"DADDY!" Sonny yelled.

"Sorry baby you played fire with fire and you got burned." Damon said and Sonny glared.

We got into Damon's car. I was looking out the window, while Damon and Connie talked, and Sonny was texting and blushing. I raised an eyebrow.

"So how does the cheesecake factory sound good for dinner?" Connie asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Sonny?" Connie asked. She didn't answer.

"Sonny?" Connie asked again. 5 minutes later.

"ALLISON SONNY DEMETETRIA DEVONNE LOVATO MUNROE IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!" Connie yelled. Damon and I snickered.

"(Laughing) Yes (Laughing) Mother?" Sonny asked between laughter.

"What's so funny?" Connie asked. Sonny started texting again and Connie answered her which I asume was text. Connie started laughing.

"Hahaha I get it now." Connie said laughing.

"We don't." Damon said. Sonny and Connie stopped laughing.

"It wasn't that funny anyway." Connie said calming down.

Sonny snickered.

"Who are you texting anyway?" I asked.

"Z.C." Sonny asnwered. We stopped at a red light.

"Who?" Damon and I asked.

"Z.C Z.C Z.C" Connie repeated over. Sonny smiled.

"Oh My Godness he's a cutie pie." Connie said clapping.

"How old is he?" Damon asked.

"18." Sonny answered. I took Sonny's phone.

"CHAD GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" Sonny yelled.

"Sorry no 18 year olds cutie pie's aren't allowed to text your phone unless they're me. Right?" I said.

"Right." Damon answered. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I agree." Connie said. I smirked.

"MOM!" Sonny screamed.

"Sonny it took your dad months to accept Chad and your dad hates Z.C with a passion." Connie explained.

"Wait it's him? Chad keep the phone." Damon said.

"Gladly." I said and started looking and didn't find any evidence who it is.

_Z.C Z.C Z.C - Zane Cannian - Zack Martin - WAIT ZACK - ZACHARY - Z.C - ZAC EFRON_

"YOU'RE TEXTING THE ENEMY!" I yelled.

Damon and Connie laughed.

"No I'm texting the greatest actor of our generation." Sonny said smirking.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I yelled. Damon snickered.

"Damon." I said glaring.

"Sorry buddy. I'll stop because I like you. Connie too." Damon said.

Connie stopped laughing. After that we finally made it home. Connie and Damon got out the car when Sonny was about to get the car I pulled her back in.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Here's your phone." I said handing it to her.

"You couldn't do that outside no and I couldn't do this." I said before kissing her passionately. Sonny wrapped her arms around my neck and started running her fingers through my hair. I pulled her closer to me by her waist. She moaned slightly.

Someone knocked on the window.

We pulled away quickly.

"I'm glad you had the respect to not do it in our house but my car really?" Damon said. Me and Sonny blushed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sonny asked.

"Don't you have your own car to do it?" Damon asked smirking. Sonny put her head in her hands.

"Aww you guys were making out in our car." Connie coed.

"Come on Connie let's leave them be." Damon said taking her hand.

"USE PROECTION!" Connie yelled.

I looked at Sonny and pulled her face to mine.

"Now where were we?" I said before kissing her again. Sonny straddled me, I wrapped my arms around her waist, Sonny's hands went back to my hair, and our tongues met. Our lips never leaving each others Sonny's hands traveled under my shirt and touching my chest while I broke our kiss and sucked on her neck while she moaned. Then another knock came on the window.

I continued to suck softly and another knock came.

"Chad?" Sonny asked sounding much like a moan but as a question.

I growled in her neck. Sonny got off of me and fixed herself and got out the car.

*****Sonny's POV*****

I got out the car and saw someone.

"Sonny?"

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

**_***YAY So That's my chapter. Review Please and see you next update.***_**

**Demz has logged out**


	28. She's Back

**I'm back here's the next chapter. If I don't update for the next few days it because I'm on a trip for 3 or 2 days starting Monday. If I don't update after I'm back from trip it means my depression has taken over but when it goes away I'll start updating again.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock.**

****Sonny's POV****

_I can't believe it her. I haven't seen her in years._

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed again. She winced and I stopped screaming. I ran to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to warn you about something." Sam said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We can't talk here?" Sam whispered.

"Why are you whispering." I asked in her ear.

"He might be around here. Come with me." Sam said taking my hand.

"Wait I gotta tell my parents I'm leaving." I said.

"Allison we have no time." Sam said.

"I'll be quick I promise." I said running inside the house.

"MOM DAD I'M LEAVING!" I screamed.

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA BE BACK?" Mom yelled.

"I don't know I'll call you." I said running out the door. I looked around and saw only Chad.

"Chad did you see a girl with Brown hair and blue eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah she told me to give you this." Chad said handing me a little card. _25194 Baker's street_

"I gotta go. See you later." I said kissing his cheek.

"What about dinner with your parents?" Chad asked.

"This is important." I said walking to my car.

"How important to miss dinner with me and your parents?" Chad asked annoyed.

"That girl you saw." I started. He raised an eyebrow.

"We thought she was dead." I said got into my car. His eyes widen. I left and found the house.

I got out my car & locked it. I knocked on the door and Sam answered. She pulled me inside.

"Sam what's going on? Why aren't you dead? Not that I want you dead." I said.

Sam sat me on the couch.

"You wanna know why I pretended to be dead?" Sam asked.

I nodded.

"Kyle that's why." Sam answered.

"Wait you know Kyle?" I asked.

"Yes when I was 15 we dated until I found out his game. I broke up with him and me and my parents moved. My parents liked him and set up a marriage when we turned 18 but I was in love with someone and we were dating his name was Nigel. Kyle found me again, Kyle didn't like that I was in love and he killed him. I pressed charges against him and moved away from him and my parents. Then they found me. I wanted to die...I missed Nigel so much...we were in love. So I pretended to die in that car crash." Sam explained.

"Oh my god Sam...I'm so sorry." I said hugging her.

"It's okay. I know Nigel is still watching over me." Sam said.

"But I still don't get why you need me." I said.

"Allison...Kyle is gonna kill Chad." Sam said. I pulled away from her.

"What?" I screamed.

"Allison Kyle stalked me until I was his again. Then killed the love of my life. He did it to other girls too. Allison he wants you badly and he isn't gonna stop until you're his." Sam explained.

"Then what am I gonna do? Chad can't leave me." I said feeling tears coming in eyes.

"Allison you need to start somewhere new. Where no one knows you." Sam said.

"But my job, my friends, my family,...Chad. I can't leave that all behind." I said.

Sam sat silent. Sam smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Four words." Sam said.

I whipped my tears.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Take. Chad. With. You." Sam said.

I smiled.

"Four words." I said.

"What?" Sam asked smirking.

"Sam. You're. A. Genious." I said.

******So what do you think? Review.******

**Demz has officially logged out**


	29. You're Invited To Our Dinner Part 1

**I'm back from my minie trip and here's the next chapter.**

****Sonny's POV****

"So how are you gonna tell Chad this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but if it'll keep Chad out of harm's way we have to do it." I said.

"Go over to Chad's house get him alone and tell him. He'll understand especially if it requires someone taking his life." Sam said.

"True. I'll tell him tomorrow. So can I stay tonight?" I said.

"Sure but you have to go shopping with me tomorrow." Sam said. _Here we go again...once one of us puts a condition in our promises it never stops. It's our thing._

"Only if when me and Chad leaves you come with us." I said smirking.

"Ugh." Sam groaned.

"I know." I said.

"Ugh." Sam said again.

"I know." I said.

"Right." Sam said.

"Right." I said.

"Ok stop it." We said together.

We laughed.

"Ok you can stay in the guest room." Sam said.

"Sam you know I'm just gonna end up sleeping in your bed." I said chuckling.

"So true. How about the Cheese Cake Factory for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Sure I was suppose to go there anyway with my family." I said.

"Ohh do you want to invite them?" Sam asked.

"No I don't want no one to know you're alive. No offense it'll blow your cover. Besides I wanna spend some time with my Vampire Bff." I said smirking.

Sam gasped and pushed me off the couch.

"Oww my butt." I said laughing.

"I hope you have a sore butt and besides you're gonna be a vampire soon." Sam said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Ohh shut up let's go shopping for our dresses and then go shopping tomorrow." I said.

"Mkay let me go get my shoes." Sam said.

I ran up to her and Jumped onto her back.

"SONNY GET OFF OF ME!" Sam screamed.

"NO I MISSED YOU TOO MUCH!" I screamed.

"YOU'RE SO CHILDISH!" Sam screamed while trying to shake me off.

"WHEEEE!" I screamed.

"NOT WHEEEE HELP MEEEE!" Sam said before making us fall in the pool.

We swam to the surface and I smiled.

I saw Sam come up and glared at me.

"SONNY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sam screamed and we started running in the pool.

****Chad's POV** **

"So Chad still wanna go to the Cheese Cake Factory?" Damon asked.

"Sure I'll meet you there." I said.

"Chaddie wait." Connie said.

"Yes Connie?" I asked. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I always loved as a son. I wanted to thank you for making my daughter happy." Connie said hugging me tight.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"I promise to love her and never hurt her ever again." I said.

"I know you will. You love her too much." Connie said.

"Invite your family to our dinner I miss them." Connie said.

I nodded.

"I should get going and I'll meet you there at 7." I said. She nodded and let go of me.

I drove home and mom greeted me.

"Hi hunny you see Sonny today?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Connie invited the Coopers to dinner." I said.

"Really Oh I missed Connie and Damon." Mom said jumping up and down.

"Why so excited?" Dad asked coming in with my siblings.

"Connie invited us to dinner." Mom said smiling hugely.

"Really I missed them. It's been too long." Dad said smiling.

"WHOO CHEESE CAKE!" Nick and Kevin screamed.

"Is Sonny gonna be there?" Portlyn asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Mom said annoyed.

"She isn't." I said.

"CHEESE WHAT?" Nick & Kevin screamed.

"She had to meet someone important." I said.

Portlyn pouted.

"Aww cheese cake won't be the same without her." Kevin said sighed. I was about to slap his head but Portlyn beat me to it.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? CHEESE CAKE REALLY!" Portlyn said slapping his head again.

"No." Kevin said rubbing his head.

I gave Portlyn a high five.

"She's so smart." I said walking up the steps.

******So that's a chapter. This is part 1. Stay tune for part 2******

**Demz the officially logged out**


	30. You're Invited To Our Dinner Part 2

**I'm back from my minie trip and here's the next chapter.**

****Sonny's POV****

After Sam sat on me under pool 5 times she let me go. She got me once and I tried to swim away, and she got me again and again. Sam got out the pool and started to dry off. I swam to the surface and caught my breath.

"Sam you're the worst Edward Cullen EVER!" I screamed. She laughed.

"But you're the best Bella EVER!" Sam said smiling hugely.

"Shut up." I said getting out of the pool.

She threw a towel at my face.

I started drying off and Sam was pulling my arm.

She led me to my room and her room is amazing.

Her room is big, her walls her beige, her carpet is white, with a dark brown bed frame, a white and gold bed spread, and the rest of her furniture is a rich brown. She also has a walk in closet and bathroom. _It's beautiful. _

"I love your room." I said.

"Thanks I'm gonna go find us some comfy clothes." Sam said.

"Sam I want us to match." I said laughing.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Sam screamed.

"Why not?". I said snickering under my breath.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Sam said laughing.

"Aww memories." I said sighing and looking off into space.

_I remember it perfectly. It was my first day high school and I had on a black and red rock 'n' roll tank top and white ripped skinny jeans. In every class someone mistaked my name for Sam and after lunch, she came to one of our classes. Our teacher partnered us up and of course I got Sam and we were matching outifts. Mrs Brooks took us to a museum and it was huge and you can easily get loss in there so that's what our partners were for. Sam and I were looking at statues and were basically saying bad things about every statue we saw. I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back out Sam was gone. I started searching everywhere and then after a while. I started asking everyone "Have you seen a girl dressed like me?" Then after 2 hours I gave up. I decided to give it one more try and then I bumped into someone and before they said anything I screamed "HAVE YOU SEEN A GIRL DRESSED LIKE?" I realised they said the same thing and when I looked up it was Sam. Now ever since then whenever we go somewhere together on a field trip or anywhere we match outifts. It comes in handy._

"Please?" I said begging.

"SONNY!" Sam said whining.

"PLEASE." I said screaming.

"UGH FINE!" Sam yelled.

"YAY!" I said clapping.

Sam came back in with 2 pairs of white shorts and 2 brown of "I Love Cheese" tops. I smiled.

"You still have those shirts?" I said taking one of them.

"Duh it's a memory." Sam said.

I tried it on but it was short, it went above my bellybutton by an inch.

"OMG it's so short but I love it!" I screamed.

Sam laughed.

"Take it off and take a shower. Silly Bunny." Sam said handing me a towel. I took the shirt and then grabbed the towel.

"Mkay Serious Hammy." I said walking to the bathroom. Sam rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

I closed the door, got me a wash cloth, turned the shower on, undressed, and got inside.

I let the warm water run down my body. It felt nice the nicest shower I had in a while. I wet my hair, grabbed the strawberry scented shampoo, and started massaging my scalp and ran the rest through my hair. I wet rinced the shampoo out my hair and did the same two more times. After that I put conditioner in my hair and started washing my body and I put the vanilla scented body wash on afterwards. I rinced the conditioner out my hair and turned off the shower. I got out the shower, dried my feet off, and wrapped the towel around my body.

"Sonny I left a bra and your panties on the bed." Sam yelled from downstairs.

"Sam why don't you just tell the whole world." I said sarcastically.

"Blahhh." Sam yelled.

"Blahhhhhhh Blahhhhhh." I yelled back.

I went to her hallway closet and got some lotion and deodorant. I went back into Sam's room.

I unwrapped the towel off me. Then I lotioned my body and that I put some deodorant on. I slipped my bra and panties on. I changed into my shorts and my tiny tank top. I sat in front of Sam's makeup dresser, combed the knots out my hair, and I put on a little hair spray.

I put my hair in a messy pony tail and went downstairs in the living room and watched some tv until Sam came down.

"Here's some sandals." Sam said handing me a pair of sandals. They're brown 1 inch heels with gold buckles. Sam had the same except her's were in black.

"Who's car are we taking?" I asked.

"Mines. Everyone knows your car." Sam said.

I rolled my eyes and got up off the couch. Sam grabbed our purses, handed me mine, locked the door, and we drove off.

*****Chad's POV*****

I went into my room and went into my closet to find me something to wear.

I decided on a brown short sleeves V neck, a white button shirt over that, beige skinny jeans, white converses.

I took a shower and washed my hair. I changed into some comfortable clothes while I watched tv. We had 3 hours so I had enough time for a nap.

I grabbed my towel and dried my hair. Then I combed it back to its normal form and laid down. Before that I set my alarm clock for one hour & thirty minutes to wake me up.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out as a light.

*****Sonny's POV*** **

As soon as Sam & I got out her Hummer we were instantly flashed with cameras by paparazzi.

They were asking so many questions and they were all stupid.

"Sonny who's your friend?"

"Sonny are you Bi?"

"Sonny are leaving So Random for a movie deal?"

"Sonny are you and Chad breaking up?"

_I decided to answer those questions because I'm a nice person...when I want to be._

"This friend is my best friend from Wisconsin. No I am not Bi don't believe rumors. No I'm not leaving So Random for a movie deal I like what I have now. Me & Chad aren't breaking. I want that in your heads now." I said answering every single one of those questions. I grabbed Sam's hand and walked into the mall and thanked the security who blocked the paparazzi.

"Wow that shit gets annoying and I'm not even famous." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"I know." I said agreeing.

"Let's go to Prom Girl." Sam said.

"Why do you want to go to prom?" I asked confused.

Sam laughed.

"Not actual prom it's a store called Prom Girl." Sam said.

"Ohh." I said nodding. Sam grabbed my hand & walked me down the hall and we went down the escalators. We turned a corner and we went into the store.

There was so many dresses in different colors and lengths.

"Wow it's like a rainbow threw up in here...with dresses." I said looking around.

Sam laughed.

"Now Sonny I wanna match now but same color dress and different style." Sam said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What color dress?" I asked looking at a pink one. Sam hurried up grabbed my arms fast and dragged me away.

"There's no damn way I'm wearing a pink dress." Sam said growling and I laughed. **(A/N I so hate Sam right now. I LOVE PINK!) **

Sam took us to a green dresses.

"Ok let's start picking." I said squealing.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Sam said. We both started running around the store like 3 year olds.

I picked out an orange long dress with a bow around the waist, a blue and white tutu like dress, a heart line dress that was white & it had red splaters on it. Then I found a couple more dresses, one was a lime green & it hugged your waist and finally a gold and white dress. The last dress I think Sam would love it simple kinda. It's gold sequin detailed and then at the bottom it has splatters on sequins and white silk under the dress. It is also strapless and you can see her back plus there's a slit on back of the dress. **(Picture on Profile) **

*****Sam's POV*****

Hmm so after I started the count off. I started looking for some dresses for Sonny.

I picked out a yellow dress that was long and was covered with white splatters, a grey dress that hugged her curves it was mid thigh, a white simple dress hugged her chest & then flowed out at the beggining of her waist, a light blue dress that went an inch below her knees, and lastly a gold dress. This dress definately suits Sonny. It's cute and flirty. The dress is short, gold, has a white bow on her waist, has layers, and has an embellished beading.

I went back to the green dresses and saw Sonny.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No I'm just sitting here waiting for you with dresses in my hands." Sonny said sarcastically.

I glared and dragged her by her hair all the way to the dressing room.

"Sam I was kidding now let go of the hair." Sonny whined.

"Nope you got an attitude with me. So now you're paying the consequences bitch." I said.

"Well whore you play sarcastic with me so I decided to play with your ass. You don't like that do you?" Sonny said.

I rolled my eyes and let go of her hair.

She switched dresses with me, gave me the finger, and went into the changing room.

"Wow Sonny actually got attitude since you left." I said laughing.

I went into my fitting room and looked at the dresses but one caught my eye and I loved it. I tried it on and squealed.

After 2 seconds I heard Sonny squeal too.

I took the dress off and changed into my normal clothes. I knew that dress was one.

I put the dress back on the hanger and put the other dresses back where they belong.

I saw Sonny put the others back and keep the gold one. _We have this thing where we always have know which is best and which one either of us is choosing...I swear we can be twins. _

"I love this dress." Sonny said twirling the gold dress around.

"Not as much as I love this one." I said. She laughed.

We paid for the dress and went to the shoe store.

"What color shoes?" I asked.

"Black...too much gold." Sonny answered.

"Mkay. You go to the hair salon and get us an appointment k." I said.

"Okkiee dokkie...but don't get me some weird looking shoes like you did before." Sonny said glaring.

"Like you gave me a pink dress for my birthday." I said glaring.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT I THOUGHT YOU LIKED PINK GOSH!" Sonny said stumping away.

I laughed.

_Gets her pissed every time. _

I picked me out 4 inch heels with a rhinestone straps & I picked Sonny out some 6 inch plat form shoes.

I paid for those and went to Sally's hair salon. I saw Sonny this in a chair and sat on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked laughing.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Well the reservation isn't until 7 so we have about 2 hour and 30 minutes." Sonny said. I nodded.

"So what can I do for you guy's hair today." A hair dresser asked. Me & Sonny giggled.

"Hmm we need something new for our hair like dye." I answered.

"Sure take a look over there. I'm Sam by the way." Sam said.

Sonny laughed. I slapped her head.

"I'm Sonny." Sonny said. Sam nodded.

"You are?" Sam asked.

"I'm Sam." I said.

She chuckled.

"I love your name." Sam said winking and started getting materials out.

*****Okay that's a chapter. Too much detail in my opinion. Review another chapter is coming right now.*****

**Demz is coming with another chapter so see you guys in a bit**


	31. You're Invited To Our Dinner Part 3

**I'm back again. ^_^ I'm in a really good so I guess that's why I'm giving you 2 chapters.**

*****Sonny's POV*** **

Sam got off of me and stood there knowing I'm going to jump on her back.

I did and she took us over to the rack.

"So Sammy?" I asked. They both turned around.

"Ok is your first name Samantha?" I asked the hair dresser. She nodded.

"I'm gonna call you Samantha then." I said. She smiled and continued to get supplies out.

"I'm gonna call you Sammy." I said talking to Sam.

"Okkiee Dokkie Bunny." Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"What color should I dye my hair Bunny?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm about blonde?" I asked picking a blonde hair dye box.

"I don't wanna go full blonde though." Sam said.

"We'll put high lights in it." I said.

"Mkay I think we should go darker with your hair. I'll go lighter and you'll go darker." Sam said.

"Sure." I said looking at the top shelves and she looked at the bottom.

"I don't see anything over here that says I WANT THAT COLOR IN YOUR HAIR." Sam said.

"I don't either." I said frowning.

"You don't mind me helping do you?" Samantha asked.

"Please help us, Sonny is useless." Sam whined. I smacked her and she laughed.

"No offense Bunny." Sam said.

"Take a seat and I'll come back with colors and see if you like them." Samantha said.

"Okkie Dokkie." Sam said. Sam sat me down on a chair and sat on my lap.

After 5 minutes Sam came back.

"Ok for Sammy I got golden blonde and a multicolored washable hair spray. For Sonny I decided to go completely dark so I got you a black. So whatcha think?" Samantha said.

"I LOVE IT!" Sam & I asked.

"Good." Sam said smiling.

"So let's start with Sam." Samantha said. Sam sat in my spot and I sat across from her.

10 minutes later

Samantha was washing the dye out of her hair. Then Samantha started in my hair. Then after washing the dye out my hair and she let it set for 20 minutes. Samantha straightened Sam's and then gave her a side pony tail.

"You can't look until Sonny's done." Samantha said.

"Ok." Sam said.e

Samantha started back on my hair. She blow dried my hair and then she gave me tight/soft curls which I love. Samantha grabbed the hair spray and sprayed on mines and Sam's hair. Samantha fixed Sam's ends by curling them. Samantha gave me a right bang that covers my right eye. She brushed it one more time and smiled.

Samantha turned our chairs and I gasped.

"OMG SAMANTHA I LOVE IT!" I said.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD...WHO'S THAT SEXY MOTHER FUCKER I LOOK GOOD...no that I didn't before." Sam said.

"Oh my Sam." I said laughing.

"I love my hair." Sam said spinning in her chair.

"No charge." Samantha said.

"Really? You can't do that." I said.

"Yes she can. Thank you Samantha. I LOVE YOU." Sam said hugging Samantha.

"Samantha that's rude. I'll pay you." I said taking my money out my purse.

"No Sonny really. I don't need it. My aunt owns the shop. I do it for fun." Samantha said.

"Okay." I said finally giving in. Sam and I gave Samantha our numbers so we can visit her every time we go to the mall.

Sam and I left and went home.

First Sam and I put our makeup on. I put a brown glitter over my eye lid and then on the outside I put the gold eyeshadow where the brown eyeshadow stops. The gold eyeshadow went under my eye and the same amount on top. I also put a black mascara on. I finally put on a light rosy pink blush and pink lip gloss.

Sam put on gold eyeshadow and clear lip gloss.

We finally put our dresses and heels on. I met Sam downstairs.

"Damn we look good." Sam said high fiving me.

We took one last look in the mirror and drove to the Cheese Cake Factory. I found out Sam invited Zane and Dylan.

Sam & I were escorted out our car and waited at the entrance for Dylan and Zane.

*****Chad's POV*** **

After I woke up and changed. We were dressed and finally met with the Munroes.

We were all ordered our food. We were all talking about different topics. We now talking different types of cheese cake thanks to Kevin and we still didn't have dinner yet. _Yeah I know you can tell Kevin is addicted to Kevin. _

"Wow that girl is pretty." Portlyn said looking at a girl and a guy at a table from 2 tables away. She has black, shiny hair and a beautiful gold dress.

"She is pretty." Mom said.

"Not as beautiful as Sonny." I said.

"Smart boy." Damon said.

Dad laughed. I saw another girl and guy sit with them.

"Doesn't she look like Sonny?" Nick asked.

"Yeah she kinda does." Connie said.

"Sonny wouldn't ditch us." I said.

Kevin's, Portlyn's, and Nick's mouths dropped.

"What?" I asked. I turned around and my eyes widen.

*****Thank God another chapter. I finally finished. I was suppose to finish earlier but I was interupted all got damn day.*****

**Demz is out and sleepy goodnight.**


	32. You're Invited To Our Dinner Conclusion

**I'm back again. ^_^ I'm happy and StayStrong112 I'm entering your contest if that's okay. So it'll be published later today.**

*****Chad's POV*****

_~Previously~ _

_ Kevin's, Portlyn's, and Nick's mouths dropped. _

_"What?" I asked. I turned my around and my eyes widen._

~Present~

"Chad you okay?" Connie asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, watching Sonny flirt with some guy that's not me." I said with my hands.

"Maybe she's fake flirting." Mom said.

We all looked at her.

"Well she could I do all the time to leave out of meetings like Dad's." Portlyn said.

"You what?" Dad asked glaring.

"But we're not talking about me we're talking about Sonny flirting with a guy who's not Chad." Portlyn said.

"PORTLYN!" Nick & Kevin screamed.

Everyone looked over at us including Sonny's table.

Sonny caught my eye and I glared. Sonny signaled me with her eyes to go to the hallway.

"I'll be back." I said. Mom nodded.

I went to the hallway and after a few seconds Sonny came out. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hi." Sonny said.

"What do you want, so I can leave, and you can go to your boyfriend." I said hissing at the word boyfriend.

"He's not my biyfriend." Sonny said.

"Really doesn't seem like it from my table." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Sonny said.

"You ditched us to go to a family dinner for some girl you haven't seen in years. She could be a criminal for all you know." I said.

"Excuse me, I knew Sam for years and some of those years I thought she was dead. How the hell would you know if she's a criminal and I know she isn't. She's been keeping low profile for years. I can't believe you would say that." Sonny said glaring.

"Look I'm only trying to protect you and I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you." I said taking her hands in mine.

"I'm a big girl. I've been through shit lately, trust me I can handle myself. Besides I'm protecting you." Sonny said. I frowned.

"From what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you here. It's not safe here." Sonny said.

"Is everything okay." Sam asked. "Everything's fine." Sonny answered.

"Okay hurry back, Dylan started eating off your plate." Sam said leaving.

"Okay I'll be...WAIT WHAT? GET HIS DAMN HANDS OFF MY PLATE!" Sonny yelled. Sonny ran off. I rolled my eyes.

I saw guy Sonny was flirting come in the hall with a plate.

"Hi." Dylan said.

"Hi." I replied.

"You're jealous." Dylan said smirking.

"Of what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That Sonny was flirting with me." Dylan said smiling. I laughed.

"No I wasn't." I said with a hint of denial.

"Really?...I think you were. But don't worry she's all yours besides Sonny's like a sister to me." Dylan said.

"Hmmm why are in here?" I asked.

"Ohh Sonny's looking for me and I need to finish this before she finds me. What about you?" Dylan asked.

"Talking to Sonny." I answered.

"You were so jealous." Dylan said smiling.

"Shut up." I said glaring. He laughed. He started eating again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EATING?" I screamed.

"I don't know but it's good as fuck. Thank your girlfriend for good taste. Wanna taste?" Dylan asked. I shrugged.

"Why not." I said. I picked up a piece of weird looking pasta and ate it.

"Whatcha think?" Dylan asked. I saw a waiter.

"Waiter can I have a fork please?" I asked. He nodded. Dylan laughed and continued eating.

"Dude wait for me." I said hitting his arm. He coughed and I laughed.

The waiter brought me a fork and Dylan & I continued to eat.

"DYLAN!" Sonny screamed.

"Yes?" Dylan asked calmly.

"CHAD ARE YOU HELPING HIM?" Sonny screamed.

The plate was empty and Dylan & I continued passing it back & forth to each other.

"HE ATE IT!" Dylan & I said pointing at each other.

"Can I take that sir?" The waiter asked.

"Yes." Dylan said handing the plate to him.

"Ohh my big brother." Sonny said pulling Dylan's ear.

"Owww Sonny it hurts SONNY!" Dylan screeched. "And my boyfriend." Sonny said pulling my ear.

"Umm Sonny..Babe..Sonshine..My Love..You do know you're killing my ear right?" I said wincing at my ear pain.

"Ohh yes I do." Sonny said taking us back in the room. I saw we're going back to my table.

"This belongs to you." Sonny said dragging me in my seat. I grabbed my ear.

"Oww my ear." I said pouting.

"Hi sweetie." Connie said.

"Hi mommy. Have a nice dinner." Sonny said smiling.

"You too." Dad said.

"Come on Dylan." Sonny said dragging Dylan off the floor.

"SONNY THIS IS EAR ABUSE LET GO!" Dylan said.

"See and you were jealous." Portlyn said smirking. I grabbed a piece cheese cake and shoved it in her mouth.

"Eat some cheese cake." I said smiling. Portlyn glared. The lights went off and I heard high pitch screams.

"CHAD!"

_No way this can't be happening especially to my Sonshine_

*****Oh damn that was not expected. Review Please. Also I wanted to say...I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS 202 REVIEWS! ALSO I WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MAN-SUZ-SHE! THEY WERE MY 200TH REVIEWER AND I LOVE THEM FOR THAT AND THAT INCLUDES ALL OF YOU BECAUSE YOU HELPED TOO! I FEEL SO SPECIAL AND IMPORTANT AGAIN!*****

**Demz is officially out.**

**I love you guys**


	33. It's You, Try Harder

**Okay I'm back and here's a chapter.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**

****Sonny's POV****

The lights turned off and I was being dragged.

I remembered Chad was here and screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"CHAD!" I screamed.

The stranger dragged me through the hall and out the back door. I tried screaming again but the stranger covered my mouth.

The kidnapper threw me inside a van and shut the door. I banged on the door so many times.

The person started driving and I continued to scream hoping someone would hear me from the outside.

The van stop unexpectedly to me and I ended up hitting my head on the door and I blacked out.

When I woke, I was in a room with a few windows that were covered and it was freezing.

Then I looked down at me and saw I was only in my bra & panties. I started shivering.

I crawled into a corner and rolled up into a ball and closed my eyes.

I heard and noise and it was coming downstairs.

"Wake up." The Guy said.

I ignored it and hopefully he'd leave me alone.

When I didn't answer, he kicked me in my stomach. I groaned.

"What do you want from me?" I asked coughing.

"Good you're awake." The Guy said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ohh me, I could care less for you..." The Guy started.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I screamed. The guy laughed.

"Well as I was saying, I could care less for you but my brother does." The Guy said.

"Who's your brother?" I asked.

"Ohh you know him." The Guy said.

"I know a lot of "My Bothers" around here." I said. The guy slapped me and I know that slap anywhere.

"Tyler?" I asked.

"Ohh you still remember me." Tyler said.

"Kyle...that fucking son of a bitch put you up to this shit." I hissed.

"Hey don't go all bitchy on my bro and yes he did." Tyler said.

"You know your brother is an idiot. If he would've kept his damn mouth shut, I wouldn't be on So Random, I'd still be with him." I said glaring.

"Well we all make mistakes. His mistake was you. He wants you back and you're gonna take him back." Tyler said getting to my level.

I got directly in his face.

"And if I don't?" I asked challenging him.

Tyler pulled out a knife and put it to my throat.

"This knife will slice your throat." Tyler said glaring at me.

"You don't scare me Tyler and I want you to slice my throat." I said hissing in my face.

"You would want that wouldn't babe." Tyler said chuckling.

"I don't know what Chad was teaching but I don't like it." Tyler said glaring.

"Get the fuck out my face." I said. He raised an eyebrow and stood up & left the room.

I got back in my original spot and brought my legs to my chest.

_I need to get out of here..._

****Chad's POV****

The lights turned off and I heard Sonny scream.

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed.

The lights turned back on and Sonny was nowhere in sight.

"Is everyone okay?" The Manager asked.

"No where's my girlfriend?" I yelled.

"Where's Sam?" Dylan yelled. _Looks like he really likes her_

"We'll find them soon." The police said.

"Soon isn't enough we want them now." I hissed through my teeth.

"Listen young man we'll find them, right now we're trying all we can." Another police officer said.

"Try harder." Dylan said. The officers nodded.

I looked over Connie, she was in tears, barried in Damon's chest.

"We're sorry sweetie." Mom said pulling me in her arms.

"Mom let go, I'm not in the hugging mood right now." I said growling. Mom kissed my forehead.

"Take all the time you need sweetie." Mom said letting go of me.

I looked at Portlyn. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I can barely stand Sonny gone, but I swear nothing will happen to my baby sister." I said kissing her forehead and she barried her head inmy neck.

_I promise I will find that damn bastard._

**_***Finished, now review, and tell me whatcha think.***_**

**_Demz is officlally out_**


	34. One Month

_**I'm back and here's a new chapter sorry for the wait. This is almost over and it has a few more chapters.**_

_****Chad's POV****_

_It's been a month, 1 fucking month, 4 weeks, 25 days, 600 hours, 1,500 minutes, and 90,000 seconds since I seen Sonny._

_It's our anniversary today. The day she came to So Random, the day we met, the first day someone ever stood up to me._

_I miss her and I want her so damn much._

_I don't know, who took her and I don't why, but when I get her back, that bastard will pay the consequences._

_Also Sonny's friend Sam is missing too._

_If she's missing too, they're probably together._

_I'll do anything to get her back._

_Sonny and Sam's kidnapping is on the news every hour._

_The police haven't gave up yet...thank god they didn't._

_Condor Studios have been giving the rest of the year off because of Sonny's disappearance everyone's acting have been off...even Mr. Condor._

_I can't eat or sleep knowing she's out there screaming, calling my name._

_Even worse knowing I can't do anything about it. I feel useless that's how I always feel when I'm restricted or helpless._

_The police suspects Kyle is suspect in this case and I couldn't agree more...you know the best part?...WE CAN'T FIND HIS ASS!_

_Just great my Sonshine & Sam with Kyle...Oh My God Sonny & Kyle...it's just so damn wrong in so many levels._

_I've been with police helping the case all I can and we can't find anything...not one lead._

_All we know is they headed South...that's where the necklace was laying on the ground at...it's a one way street for at 10 miles at least_

_WAIT THE NECKLACE!_

I hurried up and changed into blue jeans, white V-Neck, and black converses.

I brushed my teeth and shook my hair..not really caring at the moment.

I grabbed a napkin & pick up Sonny's necklace and went into the kitchen.

"Morning Chad." Portlyn said. I kissed her cheek.

"Morning Port." I said said.

"Lizzie?" I asked.

"Yes Chad?" Lizzie answered.

"Do you have a little baggie?" I asked.

"What do need it for?" Portlyn asked.

"I think I may have a clue." I said.

"Really what is it?" Portlyn asked.

"While today deep in my thoughts, I remembered when I stormed off the day Sonny got kidnapped, I found her necklace." I said.

"Good boy Chadster." Portlyn said hugging me.

I smiled.

"Here you go Chad." Lizzie said handing me a baggie. I put the braclet inside without leaving anymore finger prints.

"Thanks Liz." I said. Portlyn stopped hugging me.

"So tell Mom & Dad you're at the station?" Portlyn said. I nodded.

"Be a good girl & stay safe." I said taking my keys.

I got into my car and drove off to the station.

"Find anything?" I asked Tyler.

"Nope." Richard answered.

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"I think I did." I said.

"What is it? That girl needs to come home." Chris said.

I took the baggie out my pocket.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"When I stormed out the restaurant, I started searching for Sonny, and found Sonny's necklace. There might be finger prints. Some are mines though." I said handing the bag to Tyler.

He smiled.

"Good job son, you'll girlfriend shall be home sooner than you think." Richard said patting be on the back.

"Now let's get this to the lab ASAP." I said.

Tyler nodded.

****Sonny's POV****

_It's been exactly one month, one long depressing month, 4 weeks, 25 days, 600 hours, 1,500 minutes, and 90,000 seconds since I've been kidnapped._

_This was suppose to be the anniversary the day Chad & I met and the day, I started So Random._

_I've been locked in this basement for 1 month._

_For someone that loves me Kyle sure is stingy with his food._

_Sometimes I eat only once a week. He says he doesn't want me to have enough energy to try and run away._

_The only good thing is he gives me water. Today Kyle says I get go outside for the first time in weeks._

_There's no houses around here, so we can go outside as we please without being recognized._

_I miss Chad, I miss my family, I miss my cast,...I miss everything._

_"_Hey Beautiful miss me?" Kyle said.

"No I can't miss you, cause your dumb ass won't leave." I spat.

"You know how I feel about that sort of language." Kyle said smirking.

"You wasn't talking about language yesterday when you were raping me, so I suggest you shut the fuck up." I said gritting through my teeth.

He chuckled.

"You're something Allison Munroe." Kyle said.

"Are you gonna leave your presence is giving me hives." I said.

"You know I was thinking about letting you get fresh air today, but your attitude is getting in the way of that." Kyle said.

"I don't really give a fuck, unless you're taking me home, I don't care...I give up." I said.

"What happened to Munroe that never gives up?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

"She gave up because she can't win everything but I know someone who will." I said.

"Who is that?...Sam?" Kyle asked laughing.

"Sam's dead." I said.

"No she isn't she was at restaurant with you." Kyle said.

I stared at him.

"You were stalking me?" I asked in disgust.

He smiled.

"Well since you don't want to go outside...how about we have a little reunion?" Kyle asked.

"Are you taking me home?" I asked.

"No but Sam's here." Kyle said.

"Sam knew about this?" I screamed. Kyle laughed.

"Of course not, I got babes back." Kyle said.

I heard a loud slam and saw a body roll down the steps.

"TYLER YOU COULDN'T BE MORE GENTLE?" Kyle screamed.

"SHE SLAPPED THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" Tyler screamed.

"YOU DESERVED IT YOU FUCKING ASS!" Sam screamed.

"WATCH IT REESE!" Tyler hissed.

"WATCH YOUR DAMN FACE, CAUSE WHEN I GOT OUT OF HERE I FUCKING SWEAR ON MY LIFE!" Sam started.

"Hey Sammy." Kyle said.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. Sammy." Sam gritted through her teeth.

_Why does everything look so blurry?_

_I feel kind of dizzy.._

_What's with this headache?_

_"_Sonny?" Sam said.

I tried focusing on her face, but I couldn't.

"S-S-Sam." I stuttered. That's all I remember before everything went black.

*****So that's a chapter and review please.*****

**Demz is officially logged out**


	35. Burn & Detective Chad

_**Who wants a new chapter?...I bet you all do. So here's one enjoy it.**_

_**I do not own Sonny With Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**_

_****Sonny POV****_

I woke up and groaned.

I was laying on a bed and fully clothed this time.

"Finally you're awake." Tyler said.

"What happened?" I asked. I had a throbbing headache.

Tyler started talking and it only made my headache worse.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

He looked at me and glared.

"I was only answering your question, calm your ass down." Tyler said.

"Well I wouldn't have to give you attitude if you didn't kidnap me & I wouldn't have a fucking headache would I." I said.

"I don't get it Allison, you had it all in Wisconsin wasn't we enough?" Tyler asked with pain his eyes.

"Don't give me theat shit...You guys were, but moving to Hollywood would get me away from my over protective father, your brother who just wanted me for sex, and those fake ass friends that suddenly knew my name after I got a job offer. I just wanted to get away from it all. That's all I wanted and instead your brother just won't leave me the fuck alone & I get an almost ruined relationship with someone I actually love. Plus my dad was helping to ruin my relationship. Why can't you people find some damn lives of your own and leave me the hell alone?" I said.

"Your life sounds like hell." Tyler said.

"That's where the fuck you're going." I said glaring.

"You're going there too." Tyler said snickering.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You're a christian and you had sex before marriage." Tyler said.

"Your brother is going there and besides I didn't want my virginity taken yet, I was raped blame your brother because you're both going to hell." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ehh true." Tyler said.

I saw Sam come downstairs.

"Kyle wants you." Sam said.

"For what?" Tyler said.

"Hopefully so he can kill your ass but that's not gonna happen is it, no didn't think so, just leave looking at your face is making me nausea." Sam said.

"You're fiesty just like that one over there." Tyler said pointing to me. I rolled my eyes and he went upstairs.

"You okay, you hit your head really hard." Sam said sitting in front of me.

"No my headache hurts like hell and I want to go home. Where it's safe and Chad's there and he'll keep me tight in his arms." I said.

"There's no way, we can leave unless, they take us somewhere." Sam said.

I groaned.

"Come here and put your head on my chest." Sam said. I nodded and did her directions.

She started rubbing my temples with fingers slowly and my headache started to leave slowly.

"You two, we're leaving but don't try anything. It's not like you can anyway this place is hard to get out." Kyle said.

"Go and burn in hell while you're there ok." Sam said.

"You're such a bitch." Tyler said.

"I've been called worse." Sam answered.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Your girlfriend." Sam answered.

Kyle and I snickered.

"Tyler. Smith. You. Right. Now. Have. Just. Been. Burned." I said. Kyle laughed.

"That's a burn dude." Kyle said.

"Shut up." Tyler said pushing Kyle upstairs.

"Nice one Sammy." I said. She smiled hugely.

****Chad's POV****

"So any matched finger prints?" I asked.

"Well we have Sonny's, yours, and unknown." Casey said.

"Unknown, what do you mean unknown?" I asked.

"It's not Kyle, Kyle did not take Allison, but someone else had to. I'm sorry sweetie." Casey said.

"Well Kyle has to be involved with this some how, I just know he is." I said.

"Well unless you have anymore evidence, Kyle is innocent." Casey said leaving the room.

I sat in my chair and ran my hand through my hair.

_There's got to be something that'll lead me, just one thing...anything_

I looked at the finger prints sheet and saw all of our finger prints.

I put on some gloves & set the unknown sheet under the microscope.

Looks like nothing to me, so I decided to match the finger prints to the other sheets on the walls.

I compared each and every one of them but this one looks like it's a match.

Before getting too into detective work, I called mom & said I was staying tonight.

_Well Chaddie boy, no one can never say you're too conceited now_

I smiled.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here all night." I whispered taking que tip out the bin.

****That's our chapter for today and review please.****

**Demz is officially logged out**


	36. Tears & Chad's Detective Skills

**Okay I'm back and here's a chapter.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**

****Sonny's POV****

Sam kept massaging my temples.

"Headache going away yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you can stop." I said.

Sam sighed.

I started pouting & ended up crying.

Sam wrapped her arms around me and comforted me.

"I know, I wanna go too. I hate it here." Sam said.

"I can't stay down here, I wanna go upstairs now." I said. Sam nodded and brought me up to my feet.

We walked upstairs and there was a living room, kitchen, and more stairs.

Sam brought me to the living room and sat us on the couch.

She turned on the tv.

"Any suggestions?" Sam asked.

"Mackenzie Falls." I said laying my head on her lap. She switched the channel and I saw Chad.

I immediantly burst in tears.

Kyle & Tyler came back home.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Kyle asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! YOU KIDNAPPED HER, YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM HER FAMILY & HER BOYFRIEND & HER FRIENDS WHO SHE MAY NEVER SEE AGAIN THANKS TO YOU. NOW YOU'RE ASKING WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!" Sam screamed.

"Sonny..." Kyle started. _That set me off._

I sat up and slapped him.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SONNY,YOU SON OF BITCH, I HATE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME OR WHAT YOU GIVE ME BUT I WILL NEVER EVER STOP HATING YOU FOREVER IN MY LIFE!" I screamed and went back in the basement & pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

****Chad's POV****

I woke up with my arms as my pillow & my head on the table.

Then I looked up and saw Casey, Tyler, Richard, and Chris talking.

I rubbed eyes and sat up.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Chris said.

I looked at the clock 6:23AM.

"What are you guys doing here...up so early?" I asked.

"We always get up early for a kidnapping." Richard answered.

"Well kid you made a mess in my lab, what did you do that for?" Casey asked glaring.

I couldn't focus and grabbed my head trying to remember.

"Casey he must have been up all night. He can barely focus." Tyler asked.

Casey's eyes softened.

"What time did you fall asleep?" Casey asked.

"Around 6:00AM." I answered.

"Doing what?" Tyler asked.

"Trying to match finger prints." I said.

"Please tell me you didn't use the wall ones." Casey said groaning.

"Fine I won't." I said laying my head down. Richard chuckled.

"CHAD YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO USE THOSE! YOUR FINGER PRINTS ARE NOW ON THOSE!" Casey screamed.

"Now you're starting to piss me off. You told me to try and find anything I could to find Sonny and that's what I'm doing. Besides I didn't even touch them really. I put gloves on, pins, que tips, and that liquid you taught me to use. Even if I have to mess up another investigation I will. My girlfriend is out there and I will do anything to get her back." I said glaring.

Richard, Tyler, Chris, and Casey's eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry." Casey said.

"I'll take your apology when I get my girlfriend back." I said cleaning up my mess. I finished cleaning and sat back down.

I started looking at the finger prints Casey found & the match from the wall.

Chris, Richard, Tyler, and Casey came back.

Casey sat next to me and handed me a McDonalds bag.

"Chad stop working and eat. You've been at this all night." Richard said.

"Not hungry." I said.

"Chad you have to eat son. If you wantt to find Sonny, you have to have energy." Tyler said.

I got up and walked to the analyzer.

I stuck the finger print papers into the machine and turned it on.

"Chad stop you don't know what you're doing." Casey said.

I pushed the start button and turned on the tv moniter.

"OHH COME ON IT'LL WORK FOR THE BOY WHO'S BEEN HERE FOR A MONTH BUT IT WON'T WORK FOR ME, MIND YOU I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 3 YEARS!." Chris said glaring.

"How'd you do that?" Casey asked.

"You put the finger prints in first, turn it on, and push start." I explained.

"Well how do you know if it's a match or not?" Tyler asked.

"There's answer screen on there." Casey added.

"The moniter. Once it's been a few minutes. It'll beep." I said. Once I said that it beeped.

I pressed the ok button the remote and the answer came up on the screen.

"It's a match." I said smiling hugely.

"Chad?" Tyler asked.

I turned around.

"You're officially an officer on this case." Tyler said smiling.

"It's a honor." I said.

Casey kissed my cheek and put a badge on shirt.

"It's an honor indeed." Chris said.

"We're just one step closer." Richard said.

Richard groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Looks like I'm not gonna be going to the firework festival." Richard said.

"Dude there's a girl being kidnapped and you're worried about a fireworks festival." Tyler said hitting Richard's shoulder.

A smiled spread across my face.

"Why is Chad smiling like that?" Chris asked.

"Yeah why?" Casey asked.

"You got a plan don't you?" Richard asked smirking.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Looks like police officers are going to the fireworks festival." I said smirking & crossing my arms.

They all gave me confused looks.

"Don't worry I have a plan." I said.

_Looks I'll be getting my girlfriend back sooner than I thought..._

*****Ohh Chaddie's got a plan...What do you think it is..Review and find out what the plan really is.*****

**Demz is out**


	37. Explaining, Secret Message, & Flashbacks

**Okay I'm back and sorry for the long wait, I had a plan for it but I couldn't piece all together, but now I can and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**

****Chad's POV****

"So Chad what's the plan?" Tyler asked.

"Well you know how's the fireworks festival travels the United States right?" I started.

They nodded.

"Well me & Sonny go every year, and no matter what, if she's grounded, working, or anything, she gets her way & goes to the festival." I said.

"Okay she's kidnapped and how is she going to go?" Chris asked.

"Simple if Kyle loves her more than me, which he doesn't, he'll do anything to keep her happy & that even means if he has come out from hiding." I explained.

"How would we know which state she's in?" Richard asked.

"That's simple, we'll just have to go to every state." I said smiling.

"Then, how would we know where she is?" Casey asked.

"Every year, it's a tradition for Sonny to make a disruption before they do the fireworks. Which is to, on every stand or table to have a pop that's shaken and to open it and it explodes." I said.

"That's genious!" Casey said.

"I know." I said smirking.

"Now all we have to do is pack and we can leave in 2 days." Casey said.

"I'll go tell the boss." Chris said.

"I'll get the jet ready." Richard said.

"I'll inform the other policemen in other states." Tyler said.

"I'll go start packing." Casey said.

"And I'm gonna take a nap." I said laying my head on the table.

"CHAD!" They yelled.

"Hahaha I was kidding." I said sitting up.

Casey gave me the look.

"Ok I wasn't kidding, just stop looking at me...GOSH!" I said.

Casey smiled.

****Sonny's POV****

_So slapping Kyle wasn't the best thing to do, but could you blame me._

_Instead of rape, Kyle turned to alcohol and abuse._

_He drinks every night, beats me every night, and let's just say those two things don't mix well for anybody especially me._

_I have purple ribs, I have hand prints around my neck, a hand mark on my cheek, and blue bruises & scratches on my legs._

I heard someone coming down the steps and of course it was Sam.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked. She looked a bit worse than me, since she sticks up for me.

"Every...everything h-h-hurts." I said above a whisper.

Sam sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me softly.

"I know, his hits are getting more harder." Sam said.

I looked out the window and saw the same puppy, I see everyday.

"Sonny whatcha looking at?" Sam asked. I pointed.

"Aww look at the puppy." Sam coed.

"I-I-It comes here everyday." I said.

"Sonny that's the puppy, that takes the mail to the mail carrier." Sam whispered.

"We could send a message to anyone." I whispered.

"We need paper and a pen." Sam said.

"We can't do it now, they're here and awake." I said.

Sam cursed silently.

"Sam that window is bolted shut, they have tools. Try to open the window silently." I whispered. She nodded and went to the tool box.

Sam got a hammer and went to the window, started to pull up nails that were holding the window down.

"Done." Sam said.

"Now put them back in." I said.

She looked at me furious.

"Not like all the way in. Easy enough for me to pull them up without using the hammer." I said. She nodded and stuck them back in.

Sam put the hammer back in it's place & sat next to me.

"You did good Sam, we'll be out of here in no time." I said and she laid her head on my torso.

I started hissing.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"You're on my torso and that has changed colors." I said. She sat up and apologized. We looked at the window and the puppy was gone.

"He always leaves at 12:45." I said. She nodded.

"SAM!" Kyle yelled.

"Looks like Kyle was drinking early today." Sam muttered.

I squeezed her hand and she kissed mine.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I always make it through." Sam said. She left and then it was me, all alone...again.

_If I could do anything, I regret everything I did...I just need to go home._

I closed my eyes and started to have flash backs.

_~Flash Back~_

_It was my second day at So Random, the cast & I still didn't get along well._

_I was walking through the hallways to my dressing room, when all of a sudden I was on the ground._

_"What's wrong with you, watch where the hell you're going." The guy said._

_I rubbed my head and got off the ground._

_"Next time you watch where the fuck you're going, I don't even think you're suppose to be in this studio. Go back to your preppy ass show and get the fuck out way and get some damn glasses while you're at it ok." I gave him a smug smile & walked around him._

_"WAIT!" He screamed._

_I turned around annoyed._

_"What?" I asked._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"My name is None of your got damn business." I said and walked away._

_I felt him staring at me as I walked away._

_~End~_

_That was only the beginning of seeing Chad._

_~Flash Back~_

_I finally finished my first sketch and it was called the Check It Out girls._

_I was hungry and I didn't eat all day._

_When I went in the lunch room, the line was long, so as a good person I waited._

_Then of course Chad would cut in front and some people muttered under their breathe._

_"What you can't wait your damn turn?" I asked with my hands on my hips._

_Chad turned around._

_"Who. Said. That." Chad asked. Of course since everyone's afraid to stand up to him, they all sat down and I was the only one standing._

_"Munroe, you did not just say that." Chad asked._

_"Ohh did I stutter? Ok let me say this again and slow for your ass." I said and walked straight to him._

_"What. You. Can't. Wait. Your. Damn. Turn." I said slowly and pausing and I said it right & directly in his face._

_"Is. That. Slow. Enough. For. You." I asked._

_Chad's fist were clenching._

_"Aww did I make Chaddie mad?" I asked with a pout._

_"Listen, you dumb ass hill billy, watch your tone or else, hell is going to be your life." Chad hissed._

_"It's been hell since you were born, so...Hell is my life." I said glaring._

_"Chad your steak." Brenda said clearly not knowing what happened since she was in the kitchen._

_I smiled smugly._

_I looked at his silver plate with food & took his mash potatoes with my hand._

_I tasted a bit of it._

_"Yummy." I said after swallowing._

_"Munroe. Put. Those. Back. Now." Chad said hissing._

_I nodded and put them all in his hair._

_"Happy now?" I asked._

_Chad was shaking when I did that._

_He grabbed a pie and smash it right in my face._

_"I'm very happy now." Chad said._

_I took the pan off my face and whipped my eyes._

_"Cooper. You're. Dead." I said glaring._

_I grabbed the mustard and sprayed it all over his face and uniform._

_Chad through a smoothie and I ducked making it hit Portlyn._

_"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Portlyn screamed._

_~End~_

_~Flash Back~_

_"SONNY ALLISON MUNROE & CHAD DYLAN COOPER REPORT TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Mr. Condor yelled._

_Ugh what did Chad do now?_

_I walked to the office quickly and got there the same time as Chad._

_"What did you do?" We asked together._

_"Whatever let's just go." I said pushing the door open._

_"You two sit." Mr. Condor ordered._

_We sat quickly._

_"This rivalry has to stop, so they're leader which is you two, you guys are going to a resort together for a month & sharing a room." Mr. Condor said._

_"WHY? I RATHER BE IN HELL THEN GO WITH HIM." I screamed._

_"Munroe you know you love me." Chad said._

_"Yes I love you to fall off a bridge and die." I said glaring. His eyes widen._

_"Miss Munroe, I know Mr. Cooper is the most annoying person you'll meet but I need this rivalry to stop." Mr. Condor said._

_"Can't we just fake liking each other, just don't make me stay with him please." I begged._

_"This is final Miss Munroe, you & Chad will be staying at a resort for a month & your mother agreed." Mr. Condor said._

_"My mom wouldn't do that to me, she loves me." I said. Mr. Condor chuckled._

_"You'll be leaving in 2 days, I suggest you start packing. You two are dismissed." Mr. Condor said. _

_I groaned, got up, and left._

_I started going back to my dressing room._

_"SONNY?" Chad yelled._

_I started walking faster and made to my dressing room and locked the door._

_"Sonny open up, I wanna talk to you." Chad said._

_"I don't, now go away. I had enough of you." I said._

_"Please, just for a minute." Chad pleaded._

_I looked at my watch and opened the door._

_"You have exactly one minute now go." I said._

_~End~_

_I would do anything just to see Chad's face again._

****Okay so that's a chapter, I just got an idea, while writing this chapter. Do any of you wanna see how Sonny became famous and Chad & Sonny become friends? I'm thinking about writing this. If you want me to, PM me or put it in your review.****

**Demz is out**


	38. Writing

**Okay I'm back and sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block but I'm back now. The Chapter may be short and I'm sorry if it is.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**

****Sonny's POV****

Kyle's abuse is getting worse. Sam's been covering for me and she doesn't look so good. She has black eyes and her ribs are broken.

They took her to a hospital in disguise of course.

Before Kyle started getting more violent and rougher.

She told me to write the letter and gave me the location.

Kyle, Tyler, and Sam left. So I was all alone.

I went upstairs and went into the study. I grabbed a piece a paper and a pen.

I sat in the chair and started writing.

_Who to write to mom, dad, Portlyn?...wait Chad. I'll write to Chad._

_8/31/2011_

_Dear Chad,_

_I know it's been a while since, I seen you and I miss you terribley._

_But this is the only time, I could be alone and write to you. I need you to come and get me & Sam immediantly._

_Kyle is abusive, Sam's in the hospital, and I'm gonna be like Sam soon if you don't get us._

_He says I'm gonna get it 10 times worse and Sam is beat up pretty bad, which means he can beat me to death._

_Come and get us soon._

_We're in Salt Lake City, Utah._

_Street: Charleston Avenue_

_Address: 920 _**(A/N Making this stuff up.)**

_Do NOT write back Chad and I mean it._

_Try to give us a signal that you'll be coming, like a concert or something. _

_Umm The Firework Carnival, I'll get us there and do our tradition._

_Can't wait to see you soon._

_xoxox Love,_

_Sonny _

I stuck the paper in the envelope, sealed it, and wrote Chad's address on the front of the envelope.

I heard the front door open, I stuck the letter in my bra, and I started to panic.

I placed the paper and pen back neatly.

I got off the chair, snuck out the room, I crouched down, and started to crawl on the floor in the kitchen.

I saw a shadow, I started to crawl faster, and then the light turned on and I gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

****Ok so that's a chapter and it's short. So sorry and I started school tomorrow so I may update on the weekend since I have the weekend plus Monday off.****

**Demz is out**


	39. Excused

**I'm back and super sorry for the long wait.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Hannah Montana, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock characters.**

****Sonny's POV****

"I uhh..." I stuttered.

"Allison what were you doing up here?" Kyle asked.

"I was looking for something to eat, but it seems you have nothing." I said.

_It's true, I came up here before and there was nothing good to eat_

_"_Well I guess that's true." Kyle muttered.

I sat up and remembered something...Sam.

"How's Sam?" I asked.

"Just broken ribs & a sprain ankle." Kyle said shrugging.

I glared.

"She has broken ribs because of you and all you can do is shrug. What fuck is wrong with you?" I said.

"Allison, if you do bad things, you pay the consequences. If you don't you'll be fine. Sam wasn't being good." Kyle explained.

"So she deserves to have broken ribs?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Kyle got into deep thought, then he finally spoke.

"Sometimes you have to do things that you don't wanna do." Kyle said.

"Yeah like being here with you." I said rolling my eyes.

Kyle glared and I smiled.

"Go back downstairs." Kyle muttered and went out the kitchen.

I went out the door and Tyler threw me some clothes.

I gave him a look.

"It's getting colder here and it's gonna get colder downstairs." Tyler said.

I nodded.

Tyler coughed.

"What?" I asked in bored tone.

"Is there something you wanna say?" Tyler asked.

Kyle walked past and looked at the clothes in my hands.

"Thank you Kyle for the clothes." I said.

I turned and went back downstairs.

I saw a mattress, a pillow, and a blanket.

"Better than what I usually sleep on." I muttered.

I slipped on my grey sweat pants, t-shirt, and sock on.

Then I laid down on the mattress.

I sighed and took the letter out my bra.

_So far my plan is going according to plan_

_Hopefully Chad will get this soon or we'll end up dead by the time, they find us_

****Sorry for the long wait again. Hopefully I'll update faster next time.****


	40. Soon To Be Saved

**Guys I'm back and just like I said. So who's ready for a chapter? ^_^ I am and enjoy.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

****Chad's POV****

_So I told my mom about the plan and surprisingly...she took it rather well, then I thought she would._

_But that's a bonus...so what the hell right?_

_Now who didn't take it well were my brothers and sister._

_They're more protective of me than I thought._

_But once I explained it, they eased up on the idea._

_My dad was a little hesitant at first but he's fine now._

So in two days I'll be leaving and our first destination is Phoenix, Arizona.

I packed 2 months worth of clothes and I have them all in one suitcase.

I heard a little tap on my door.

"Come in." I replied.

Portlyn came in and gave me a small smile.

Knowing what she was about to say, I started the conversation first.

"I'm going wether you like it or not & I'm not changing my mind. If you're just going to stay in here & bug me. I suggest you exit through the door." I said sternly.

"Chad...it's dangerous. What if you get hurt?" Portlyn said.

"As long as I save her, I don't give a fuck." I said.

"...What if she's not in America?" Portlyn asked looking away.

_What is she talking about?..._

"Is there something you know, that I don't?" I asked.

"No, I just saying, they could've taken her anywhere and that includes out of the United States." Portlyn said.

I got off my bed and pushed Portlyn out my room and she turned to me.

"What if Sonny isn't in the US?" Portlyn asked.

I closed my eyes and thought about it.

I opened my eyes and finally thought of an answer.

"Well...keep your fingers crossed for me." I said and closed the door gently.

_Let's just hope she's still here...in the United States_

****Sonny's POV****

I woke up around...6 in the morning...I think, I don't really know...just a guess.

I watched the sky for the a while and I saw some birds flying.

_Birds are so lucky...they can fly away from everything._

_They can go whenever they want...If only I could fly._

_I'd fly anywhere...everywhere...anytime I want._

_I could fly anywhere...home...to Chad & he'd fly with me._

_He'd take me on so many adventures._

_Once we get home...I'm gonna run away...get away from everything for a while...Sam would go with me._

_Sam knows a lot about different places...she'll take me to London, Rome, Paris...the list could go on._

_All I want is to go home..._

_Home...just home..._

That's all I remember before, my eyes started to get heavy.

****Sam's POV****

_It's been days and I feel like shit._

_Everything hurts...I feel broken, all the fuck over...but I'm healed now...so_

_I wonder how Sonny is holding up?_

_"_Sam?" Tyler asked.

"What?" I spat.

"Easy Sammy...how you holding up?" Tyler asked.

My fist clenched.

_He did not just ask me that..._

"You're such a dumbass." I said shaking my head.

"Well...I was just asking...to be nice." Tyler said.

"Well keeping me & Sonny here isn't nice." I said spat.

"Hmmm...I thought, it was." Tyler said smirking.

"Tyler come on!" Kyle yelled.

"Go downstairs with Sonny, she needs company." Tyler said and left the room.

I heard the door slam and I went to the basement.

I saw Sonny, she was sleeping & actually looked peaceful for once.

I crawled on the other side of her and snuck my hand under her pillow & got the letter.

While I examined the letter, I went to the tool box and got the hammer out.

Laying the letter down on the tool box & I walked over to the window with the hammer.

Using the hammer to take out all the screws in the window and I pushed it up.

I heard a little bark and saw the dog coming towards the window.

I hurried to the tool box & stuck a stamp on the corner of the envelope.

Walking towards the window again, the dog was there.

I whistled to the dog and it came closer.

"Take this to the mailman." I said and I petted his his head.

He licked my hand, took the letter in his mouth, and ran away.

While closing the window, I started putting the screws in their place, & I closed the window.

I grabbed the hammer and pushed the screws back down.

I took the hammer & put it back into the tool box.

Sonny started to twist and turn on the mattress.

_She's having a nightmare._

I laid down next to her & pulled her towards me.

She snuggled into me, her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist, while I smoothed down her hair.

"Did you do it?" Sonny whispered.

"Yeah, we'll be home soon." I whispered.

"I hope so." Sonny said before falling back to sleep.

_I hope so too...hopefully Chad'll get the letter before something worse happens..._

****So what do you guys think? Review & I'll update soon****

**xoxo Lexi**


	41. I'm Gonna Miss This Place

**Guys I'm back again. I wanted to give you a chapter before I went to school and I know I keep getting later & later with chapters but I promise I will finish this story.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance**

****Chad's POV****

_I can't believe it_

So today is finally the day. I'm finally going to find my Sonshine. I have everything packed, I'm currently checking my suitcase for everything I need for the trip. There was a little tap on my door. I replied.

"Come in.'"

"Have everything sweetheart?"

"Yeah mom...I think I'm ready." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I heard a sniffle and a smile appeared on my lips.

"Come here mom."

_She's always emotional when it comes to one of us leaving._

I spread my arms out& she embraced me.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back soon."

"I know that...but you're only 17."

Mom sniffled again, I gave her a little sneeze.

I let go of her & zipped up my suitcase. I pulled the suitcase off my bed & grabbed my mom's hand.

"I'll be back sooner than you know it." I kissed her hand & gave it a small gentle squeeze.

I gave her a hug & she nodded.

She let go of my ahnd & took my suitcase downstairs.

I took one last look around my room before I went away.

I walked towards my door as I was about to close the door, I saw a picture on my night stand & I went back to it.

I picked it up & admired it.

_It's Sonny & I's first picture together..._

_We were actually having out first moment._

_Sonny and I were in a meeting, Mandy said an insult to Sonny, it was the same one we used on each other._

_I guess someone took the picture while we were smiling at each other._

I kissed the frame and set it back down.

_Don't worry I'm coming for you Sonshine._

I went back outside my door and closed it softly. I headed downstairs and took in my surroundings, since I won't be around here for a while.

I sighed again.

_I'm gonna miss this place._

**So that's my chapter...I know short right? Eh review anyway**

**xoxo Lexi**


	42. I Can't Take It Anymore

**Guess who's back, it's Lexi & I'm excited to be back. I hope you like this chapter. So see you at the bottom of this chapter. :)**

***Sonny's POV* **

_I can't take it anymore. It's too much, the rape, the abuse, the starvation...it's too much._

_Kyle & Tyler have been gone for a few days...it's time. We're getting out of here..even if it kills me._

I walked up the stairs slowly & found Sam in the living room.

"How you holding up?"

"It's killing me Sam...we need to leave now."

"Sonny if we leave, they'll find us..plus we sent Chad that letter, he'll be trying to find us for nothing."

"Sam..I can't be here anymore."

Sam sighed & hugged me.

"Maybe we should leave." For a moment we were silent. She unwrapped her arms from me & stared off for a bit.

"Sit for a bit Ally." Then she went off to another room. I laid down on the couch & closed my eyes for a second, then I heard Sam's footsteps.

I opened my eyes & saw her with a gym bag. My eyes lit up & Sam's eyes caught mine. She tossed me a pair of black ripped jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, along with s black hoodie & converse.

"Put it on, we're leaving." "...I don't know."

"Come on Allison, you just said we should leave."

"I know b-but where are we h-headed & we need money for transportation."

"Tyler left his wallet, there's 300 bucks in there. We'll use that."

"They have connections at all transport areas Sam...we'll get caught."

"Exactly but we don't use places where they'd look. We'll get on a train...but in the storage area. Then continue from there."

"Sam-"

"Allison we need to get home. Do it for your fans, who are worried sick. Your friends, who miss you. Do it for your family, they want you. D-Do it for me...do it for Chad.."

I started undressing & changed into the clothes Sam gave me.

"Now what Sam?"

"We run..."

**~Omg my first chapter in months ... I'm so happy... anyway review lol~**


	43. On the Run

**Decided to update before I stop, like I usually do. Enjoy :)**

***Sonny's POV***

"Let's go over some rules first." I nodded.

"First thing, always stay behind me unless I ask you to get in front of me. Don't talk to anyone..unless needed. If we ever separate, keep moving, and don't look back. Don't show weakness ever... and if we get caught .. fight back Sonny. Are we clear?"

"Yeah... when you say _"fight back_" .. do you mean like.. do what I did before you left?"

"Exactly that, my friend." Sam smiled widely & ruffled my hair.

I shook my hair and smoothed it back to normal.

"In case we split, we should each split the money."

Sam nodded.

I sorted out the money & gave each of us $150. I stashed Sam's half in her pocket for now.

"The pocket really Sonny?" Sam gave me an eye roll and put her money somewhere else.

"I already knew, you were gonna hide it somewhere else...so .. shut up."

She laughed. I gave her a smug smile & headed for the kitchen. Looking through all the drawers for silverware, I found what I was looking for...a cooking knife and a peeling knife.

"What are you looking for?"

"Knives, you know those are my specialty."

Sam chuckled.

"Well at least you're not lying."

I examined the knives & smirked.

"Does either Kyle or Tyler have any boots?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Can you get them for me please?"

I turned towards her & she nodded. I made my way back to the living room and played with the knives, examining them every once in a while.

"Okay, this is the best they have."

They were Jacobies black tall lace up boots, along with a buckle on the side.

"Perfect." She tossed me the boots.

"So how are you going to hide these?" She motioned to the knives.

"Well you see that hole on the top line of the boot, I've created? The back of the boot is so thick that I can't get cut from the knife. Also it's easy access, if I need it."

She nodded her head and laid down.

I stuck the knives in the holes of the boot & slipped the boots onto my feet.

I stood up and examined the back.

"Does it look bulky?"

"No, not at all."

I put my left foot on the edge of the couch & pulled down my pants leg a little over the boot. I did the same to the other & quickly put on my hoodie.

I saw my money and put it inside the hoodie. If anyone looks in there, it'll look like a hole was there, and it needed stitched up.

"I should probably go to the bathroom." I giggled and Sam slapped my butt to hurry.

I quickly ran up the steps and did what I had to do. While washing my hands, I looked in the mirror.

I turned off the faucet & whipped my hands. Looking up at my reflection in mirror, I chuckled. I looked how I did before I came to LA, like a rebel. I clicked my teeth and walked out the bathroom. I walked passed a small table & saw some leather gloves. I grabbed them and headed downstairs.

I saw Sam with the small gym bag over shoulder and she was ready.

"Ready?"

I tossed her the gloves. She stashed them in her bag and I put mines on my hands.

"Got everything?"

"Knives, gloves, money... I'm ready."

She nodded and took my hand.

I stepped outside and stood there for a second.

"What's wrong?"

I ignored her question and she finally realized.

This is my first time in months being outside. I breathed in the fresh air and my eyes were determined to get home.

"Let's go." She closed the door and we headed straight towards the woods.

We were walking fast and I was right beside her.

"Allison, I told you to stay behind me."

"There's no time for that, besides we can easily get snatched if we're not at the same distance. We have to watch each others backs. You keep front and I'll look back every minute or so."

She smirked.

"What?"

"I like when you're determined, we get shit done."

I flipped her off and she laughed.

I saw the woods were starting to thin out and my heart started pumping incredibly fast.

"Allison...it's time."

I nodded.

I heard a sound and not just any sound...a car sound.

"Get down." Sam ordered. I got down on my knees and saw a truck was coming. It

The truck was grey with tinted windows.

Once it went past us, Sam was on edge.

"Allison, that was Kyle's truck."

My eyes widened.

Sam swung her bag over her shoulder and clicked the ends together.

She looked at me and nodded.

I ran and ran as fast as my feet could take me. I heard foot steps and kept going, knowing they were Sam's.

She caught up to me and we ran our fastest speed.

After a little while, we stopped running. It was silent, all except our pants, and the nature sounds.

We kept our speed up & walked as fast as we could.

Every once in a while, I'd look back. Sam would look at me and I'd shake my head.

We walked through most of the woods and then turned.

"Why?"

"There's a CVS here and we need something to snack on."

I nodded. Sam gave me $20 for food and she was going to wait for the bus.

I quickly scanned the small store and got the items that we needed.

The clerk scanned the items & placed them in a bag. I grabbed the bag and thanked her. I looked around for Sam a bit and then found her.

"What did you get?"

"4 bottles of water, 1 pack of crackers, 3 bags of chips, 1 packs of gum, and a backpack."

"And that came to $20?"

"They had deals."

I grabbed my 2 water bottles, the chips, and put them into the backpack. I slipped on my backpack and sat down on the bench.

Sam collected her stuff and we waited for the bus. 10 minutes later, it was a little more crowded than we intended...waiting for the bus.

The bus finally came and we got in line waiting to pay the fee. I got on first and waited for Sam. She sat down next to me and sighed.

Sam's fingers pulled my hair away from my ear and whispered into it.

"They're looking for us.. There's a couple of guys by the store waiting for us.."

I murmured.

"They're too late."

"Not yet, we have to get the pass the guys on the train, they'll be looking for us.."

"What do we do?"

"Blend in."

The bus took off and every 10 minutes or so, some people would get off, and a few would get on.

"Our stop is here."

I intertwined her fingers with mine and we got off the bus.

The street was crowded which was good and bad. Sam is very impatient & hates to be bumped into.

I looked over all the peoples heads & saw the subway sign. I grabbed Sam's hand, avoiding people from Sam, and looking out for any suspicious men. We stopped on the edge of sidewalk and waited for the street signal to switch so we can walk.

I turned my head and looked at Sam.

"What's wrong?"

"Chick bumped into me and was being a bitch about it. She's lucky you were here or I would have took care of her barbie looking ass."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Relax Sammy, we're in enough trouble."

She gripped my hand & started walking.

We headed down the entrance and started looking for a train to board.

I sat on the bench and observed some people. There was this one guy...he's big, bulky, and talking into a walkie-talkie. He's not a security guard, the security is at the entrances and the middle of the station. I caught his eye and he started towards us.

I gasped and grabbed Sam's hand.

"The fuck, Allison?"

"I caught Kyle's watchers eye."

We kept going the opposite of the guy, until Sam made me turn.

"Another was coming our way." We boarded a random train and went the opposite of the train instructor. We found the storage room & there were a few spots in there where we could hide.

I heard a deep voice.

"They're probably in here. I know it."

Sam ushered me to find a spot.

I grabbed a box and went under the last shelf. I pushed myself towards the wall with my back to the side of the crates that were stacked high. I pulled the box, I took in front of me to hide my body. There was a box in front of my feet and I tried to pull it but, it was heavy. When I got a good grip, it screeched on the floor.

"Did you here that?"

"Yeah, check the floor."

I started quietly panicking. I continuously tried to pull on the box & the man's steps got closer, I gave up. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms my legs. I flipped my hood over my head and bent my head towards my knees.

"Come on out girls. I know you're in here."

I saw a light flash... it was a flashlight.

The light started going across the wall where I was hidden & I sunk further down to the floor.

"Allison... Samantha..come on out."

I saw something on the floor, it moved.

_Blue eyes... Sam?_

She started climbing on the ladder on the wall, which was hidden by the boxes. Her eyes caught mine. She motioned her eyes to the light bulb and her bat. Making a demonstration, that she was going to hit it.

She started mouthing words to me.

Her mouth started pronouncing words... and I figured out her words

_R-ru-ruh-run_

_RUN_

_2_

_th-tha-the_

_THE_

_la-ef-t_

_LEFT_

She looked at me once more and I got in my position.

Moving the box, I had before, and moving it slightly, so I can get out quickly as possible.

I mouthed to her one more time.

_Wha-wich-which_

_WHICH_

_Wa-uh-way_

_WAY_

_af-ta-er_

_AFTER_

_th-at_

_THAT_

She motioned: _right, straight, left, right, up..._

I gulped slightly and memorized the directions..

_Right, straight, left, right, up..._

I nodded.

When the men weren't looking, Sam raised her bat, and blew off the light. Then boxes were kicked.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I hurried up and slid the box out of the way and started off.

Dodging doors every once in a while and I felt footsteps behind me & heard panting.

I turned left, opened the door, and continued on until I made to the final direction. I looked back and saw Sam, she was pushing a heavy drawer covering the door.

Once she was done, she came over to me.

"We have to jump Allison."

There was a porthole above us and no ladder or anything to get us up there.

I looked over at the window-sill and climb on it. I stood up and felt the pipes.

Solid tight...perfect

The porthole was close enough that I could hang from the pipes & push the porthole open.

I heard heavy footsteps..

_Shit.._

"Allison.."

I jumped off the window-sill & hung from the pipes, hanging from each one.

Sam held my feet and I let one of my hands reach for the porthole. I saw light coming from it and pushed it as hard as I could...and it opened.

"Sam, let go."

Once she did that, I let go of the pipes, and dropped to the ground.

"Nice work."

"Thanks."

I heard a buckle bust.

Sam grabbed me by the waist & boosted me up far enough that I could reach the top.

"Let go.."

Putting my arms on both sides of the porthole, I pulled myself up.

"BE CAREFUL!"

She was right, it was slippery up here.

I looked down and Sam was half up, when the men finally bust through the door & caught Sam's waist.

_Fuck this_

I pulled my knife out my boot and reached down, passed Sam's waist...and cut the man's wrist.

"FUCK!"

I grabbed Sam & pulled her up.

Then, she closed the porthole.

I slipped the knife back into my boot and fixed it back in place.

She looked at me and smirked.

"Shut up Sam."

We stood up for a bit, trying to balance our bodies & she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Walk slow..."

Since I was in front of her, I walked slowly towards the other connected carts of the train with Sam following.

She let go of my waist and turned me towards the moving ground.

She grabbed my hand.

"On 3, Sam."

I started.

"1..."

"2..." Sam continued.

_Together..._

"3!"

And we jumped off.

We landed on the ground with a thud.

_Ugh that shit hurts..._

I groaned and saw Sam lying on the ground looking at me.

"WE HAVE GOT TO DO THAT SHIT AGAIN!"

"Shut the hell up Sam!"

I stood up and dusted my pants off.

"Now what?"

"Well that train was going to the next station, there's probably more men there and going back there's more men waiting for us."

"So...we go in the direction behind us.."

Sam nodded.

"Can we rest for a bit?"

"Yeah, I guess...just for a little bit but, let's start walking a little bit further."

I nodded and we headed the direction behind us.

We walked past a few trees and stopped behind a huge one.

I dropped to the ground from exhaustion and closed my eyes.

She slid down the tree and to the ground. I pulled myself up and straddled Sam, then laid my head on her chest.

She sighed.

"We're close baby."

I hid my head in her neck and she rubbed my sides.

"When we get home...you & me, Sam...are leaving the state...just us."

"I'll make sure of it."

My eyes fluttered and Sam kissed the top of my head.

"Go to sleep...we're staying here until morning."

I closed my eyes and fell in a nice...almost safe slumber.

**~Wow...I'm absolutely amazed with this chapter. Like... I love it. So, do you like it? Review.~**


End file.
